What Is To Be Expected
by FallenFan77
Summary: InuMamoru is the son of Inuyasha and Kagome. Suddenly he gets sucked into the past along with his friend Setsuna. They must avoid his future parents back in the feudal era. Although nothing can prepare them for fighting the greatest evil, Naraku. Join their adventure filled with love, battles with new enemies and a whole lot of future sits. Now completed. R and R!
1. Only The Beginning

**Fallen here, for the first time i'm starting my own story. Kinda nervous here, although i have no idea why...hehe. This will be the first chapter of my story. Please review and let me know what you guys think. **

**P.S: I don't own InuYasha or any of it's characters. All of it goes to it's owner. **

* * *

The birds chirped, the sun shined along a home, a shrine to be exact. "Onii-san!" a two year old little girl shouted to her oldest brother. Her long black raven hair trailing behind her as she ran to the person she called out to. "Izayoi, what's wrong?" a seventeen year old young man said to his sister. The boy was resting along the side of the Goshinboku. Izayoi smiled at her brother, her cheerful chocolate brown eyes looked up at him. "Setsuna-chan is here. She's waiting for you in the living room. Hurry up or you'll be late for school," Izayoi said to her brother before running off to her older sister. The young man had silver hair, golden brown eyes and a pair of triangle ears rested on the top of his head. His name was InuMamoru, the oldest of his siblings. As InuMamoru walked into his home, he noticed his mother talking to Setsuna. She was his best friend, she had long black hair and gray eyes. "Ready to go?" he asked her as he picked up his book bag that was hanging on the back of the front door.

"Mou, we always get there earlier than everyone else," Setsuna pouted as she patted her blue skirt. For their high school, the girls wore a blue and white sailor like uniform. For the boys, like InuMamoru, they wore black pants and shirts. "I guess we'll go. Bye, Kagome-sama, i'll see you after school for training," Setsuna said. Kagome, InuMamoru's mother had waist length black hair, her blue eyes looking back and forth from her oldest son to Setsuna. Kagome smiled,"Bye, i'll see you two after school. Don't do anything crazy!" As Kagome watched the two teens walk down the steps of the shrine, she grinned when she heard her son groan and shout out to her. "Teens," she mumbled with a smile as she walked out to the back to see her husband teaching their other children how to fight.

"Alright now Daisuke try to hit your brother with an attack. Ryota, block it," she heard her husband say. "Inuyasha, are you trying to hurt our little boys?" she questioned her husband. He smirked and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist,"You know i'll never let anything happen to the boys or the rest of them." Daisuke covered his eyes,"Freeze! No kissing in front of us. Haven't you hurt us enough?!" he shouted. The twins were only nine years old, much like their father. The two adults laughed,"Okay," they said as they walked up to them. Ryota smiled at his parents, he had short raven hair and gold eyes and normal looking ears. Unlike his older brother by four minutes, Daisuke, had silver hair blue eyes, but human ears as well. "Otou-san!" a giggling Izayoi ran to her father, being chased by her fourteen year old older sister, Akari. "Okaa-san!" Izayoi continued giggling as she hugged her mothers legs. Akari had long silver hair and brown eyes, she looked a lot like her mother but a stubborn temper like her father.

Izayoi ran in circles around her parents. Akari stopped running to catch her breath. "Yoi-chan, you...run...so...fast," Akari panted. The wind blew by them making the hot air feel cooler. Daisuke and Ryota walked to their parents and sat on the grass. Akari looked at her watch,"Shimatta! Chikoku da!" she patted her green and white sailor uniform. Akari went to the same middle school her mother went to, the uniform hasn't changed. "I have to go, school starts in five minutes. I'll have to run there, ano..mama, can i get my bracelet and can you put the charm on it?" she asked. Kagome nodded and held a blue charm bracelet chanting a few words then placing it around her daughter's wrist. Several seconds later, Akari's silver hair turned black, the charm concealed their demon appearance. "Arigato, mama," she said waving goodbye before running off to school.

Kagome watched her oldest daughter run off until she went down the steps. "Come on boys, your school starts in thirty minutes, enough fighting for today. Let's go get you something to eat," Kagome told Daisuke and Ryota. "Hai," they both said before retreating into the home. Izayoi pulled onto the bottom of her fathers haori,"Ne, Otou-san, when can i go to school?" she asked. Inuyasha chuckled and scooped her up in his arms,"When you're four you'll start pre-school. Then when you're older you'll go to middle school, junior high and high school." "Mou, to much school," Izayoi rubbed her head. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head,"Just enjoy you're childhood my little pup." He set her down and let her run off as she chased after a butterfly.

A few hours passed, Inuyasha walked to the Goshinboku and put his hand onto the place where he once was pinned to many _many _years ago. All their friends from back then were gone now, their descendants still lived in the very area they were living now, good friends to them as well. Shippo, the kitsune, soon grew up and had a family of his own, they quite visited them as well. Sango and Miroku descendants lived a few blocks away. The great great great great granddaughter of the two was best of friends with Akari, her name is Mayumi the same age. "Inuyasha!" he heard Kagome call out for him to eat breakfast. He found Daisuke and Ryota going off to the door headed to school. Izayoi was sitting on the chair eating a ham and cheese sandwich. "What is it?" he asked his wife. "Can you please put tetsusaiga in the well house. Izayoi was about to get hurt because of it. I don't want our daughter using the wind scar on our home," Kagome said.

While getting Tetsusaiga from the floor by the feet of his daughter, Inuyasha took hold of it and walked back out to the well house. He placed Tetsusaiga on the side of the staircase and walked back out. He noticed InuMamoru walking up the shrine steps with Setsuna next to him. "Hey Otou-san, school let us out early. There was a fire in the lunch room and we won't be going back for another two weeks since the fire did a lot of damage to our school." Inuyasha nodded,"You didn't get hurt did you?" he asked his son. "No, although is it okay if i can get a robe of the fire rat just like yours. It'll come in handy someday." Setsuna looked around, the other two noticed. "Something wrong Suna?" InuMamoru asked. She shook her head,"Ne, Inuyasha-sama, is it alright if i go check something there?" she asked pointing to the well house. Inuyasha shrugged,"I don't mind. And son, a robe of the fire rat i got you is in the well house as well," he retorted.

InuMamoru nodded and followed Setsuna as they stepped into the well house. Back inside the home, Kagome was making lunch, one in particular, ramen. She grinned happily thinking of all the times when back in the feudal era, Inuyasha would go crazy over it. Izayoi waited patiently for her mother to finish making their lunch. She sat on the kitchen counter watching her mother go back and forth to places to finish up. Kagome was washing a dish when she noticed her daughter waiting,"Izayoi, why don't you go tell-" she dropped the plate and turned around. "Mama?" Izayoi questioned, worried over what just happened. Kagome quickly picked her daughter up and walked outside. Meanwhile, outside Inuyasha was laying back onto the Goshinboku, he suddenly heard a loud crash from inside and ran to the door.

While opening it, he came face to face with Kagome. "What happened?" he asked looking to see if there was any danger in the home. "I sense something," Kagome managed to say. "What. What is it," Inuyasha said, waiting to hear what she had to say. "A shard of the Shikon no Tama," she continued. "What?! How is that possible? It was destroyed back in the feudal era." Kagome shook her head,"But i do sense it. It's coming from the well," she said. "The...well," Inuyasha choked out. It was Kagome's turn to become serious,"What?"A moment later they heard screams. "InuMamoru! Setsuna!" Inuyasha shouted as he made a dash to where the well was.

Moments earlier, Setsuna and InuMamoru stepped into the well house. "Setsuna, is something wrong?" he asked. She shushed him,"Do you sense that?" she asked him. He sniffed the air,"No," he said looking around the shed,"Ah, here it is." InuMamoru took a box off a shelf and opened it. Inside it, it had a robe of the fire rat, much like his fathers. It also had his concealment necklace, the same necklace that his father wore, the beads of subjugation. Setsuna walked around the well, _the bone eaters well, even the name sounds creepy. _She shuttered at the thought and peeked over the well, something was moving. She squinted to see what it was,"It looks like a tentacle of some sort," she muttered. InuMamoru over heard her and stood by her side,"It's best we go back up. I smell ramen," he said. Setsuna laughed and the two walked back to the door to go outside.

Although before they could take a step up the stairs, a tentacle wrapped itself around their ankles. Setsuna became all nervous and disgusted. InuMamoru could feel her discomfort, in the corner of his eye he noticed his fathers sword, _tetsusaiga what's it doing in here? _He reached for it, just touching the handle, the tentacle wrapped around his ankle pulled him. "Ugh!" he grunted as he now held onto the sword. InuMamoru was using his other hand, holding Setsuna's hand so the two wouldn't be separated. "S-suna, don't let go," he said. She nodded, but then another tentacle wrapped around her whole body pulling her into the well. "Sets-!" InuMamoru called out but was too, sucked into the well. The last thing he saw was his parents slamming the well door open and screaming out for them.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter people. Hope you guys liked it. I'll post the next chapter when i can, so if you don't mind dropping a review down below, i'll be very happy. **

**Otou-san means dad or father**

**Okaa-san means mother, mom**

**Onii-san means big brother**

**Shimatta! Chikoku da! means, Oh no. I'm late! **


	2. This Has To Be A Dream, Right?

**Here it is, next chapter of my story, i'm so happy! ****I want to thank; RubyRose101, OreoFresa and Guest for taking their time for reading the first chapter. I appreciate a lot!**

**Maru:Enough chit chatting, get on with it already!**

**Suna: Can't you see that she's thanking people, jeez you're so mean Maru-kun. **

**Maru: Keh, like i care...**

**Fallen:...i'll just get on with it, you're so arrogant InuMamoru -.- **

**Maru: Urusai (shut up)! **

**Fallen: Okay, gah! Enough of that, 'Sigh' I'll just get on with the disclaimer, don't forget to review at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT what so ever own Inuyasha. I would still be jumping from joy if i did...sadly, sigh, i do not. Although i do own InuMamoru and Setsuna. **

**"..." **talking

_characters thoughts _

* * *

Last time-

**_InuMamoru was using his other hand, holding Setsuna's hand so the two wouldn't be separated. "S-suna, don't let go," he said. She nodded, but then another tentacle wrapped around her whole body pulling her into the well. "Sets-!" InuMamoru called out but was too, sucked into the well. The last thing he saw was his parents slamming the well door open and screaming out for them._**

This time-

Absolute darkness with specks of blue lights engulfing them both. Landing with a thud, Setsuna looked around,"InuMamoru-kun?" she asked as she looked side to side. "Setsumah, yo-ur o-on maph, ba-back," InuMamoru mumbled with his face buried in the dirt. Setsuna jumped off of him and lowered her head,"Gomen, gomen. I didn't mean for that to happen," she said with embarrassment, raising her head. InuMamoru got up and dusted his uniform, in his hand he held the box where he had the robe of the fire rat his father gave for his fifteenth birthday, but he never got to wear it.

"Keh, no need to apologize," he retorted as he stretched his arms and leaned sideways to stretch even more. "Ne, Maru-kun, where are we?" she asked. InuMamoru shrugged,"I guess we fell down the well." Setsuna seemed worried, something has changed. He looked up, there was light and some clouds out, _wait clouds? _He questioned himself before wrapping an arm around Setsuna and jumping up and out of the Bone Eaters Well. Setsuna was startled at the sudden action he did, but shook it off as they landed outside and into what seemed in a forest. "Oh...crap," InuMamoru muttered as he noticed the area.

He smacked his forehead for not noticing it,"Where in the hell did those tentacles go? I swear i'm gonna kill the bastard, whoever it is, for making us land in the-," he said before he abruptly stopped, then looking at Setsuna's paled face who was shooting him a look.

Not just any look, _the_ look in which says it all, the I'll-beat-the-crap-out-of-you look, if he didn't tell her where they were. He swallowed hard, _How in the seven hells am i going to- _"Mamoru-kun, i'm waiting," she said, dropping the g and with her arms crossed, as if she were the queen demanding for a answer from a peasant. Her eyes narrowed even more as the time passed by without him saying a word. His thoughts were cut off as soon as she spoke.

"Jeez wench, don't give me that look. It freaks the hell out of me," InuMamoru retorted. She threw her hands in the air,"Excuse me for not knowing where in the world we are!" She balled her hands into fists then placing them to her sides. All of a sudden she bursted into laughter. "The hell," InuMamoru said, taken aback of how the events turned out,"Now what's wrong with you woman. Have you lost all of you're senses or something?" Setsuna shook her head,"Ne, ne, have you ever wondered how funny you look when you are freaked out?" Once again she began to laugh throwing her head back and falling to the soft grass beneath them.

InuMamoru smiled and sat down next to her. She eyed him,"Now are you going to tell me where we are?" she asked, she wasn't sure to be worried or terrified by the look on his face when his smile disappeared. He sighed,"Suna," he paused at her nickname then began again,"We're in the feudal era," he told her. Setsuna pinched herself then him. "Oi! Woman, i'm starting to think you were dropped on the head when we landed down the well," he said. She pouted,"Big meanie. I'm just thinking or hoping that this is a dream. This can not be happening," she told him. Letting out a heavy sigh, he never once told anyone about how his parents met, nor did he want to let Setsuna know. So he pretty much didn't have a choice.

He got up then kneeled down,"Suna get on," he said pointing to his back. Hesitating at first then she climbed on. Wrapping her arms around his neck as InuMamoru ran off. She didn't know where he was going, but the place they were headed felt familiar.

InuMamoru stopped, letting the girl off his back and faced frontwards. "The Goshinboku," Setsuna whispered. "Hai, this is where my parents first met, here...in the feudal era." She gasped, intrigued on what else he had to say. She smiled, she couldn't help but say it,"Just like us." His eyes widened, _yeah, thats right. _

Flashback

_A nine year old boy with long silver hair was perched on the couch with his face glued to the television. "Now, InuMamoru why don't you go play outside with Akari, i know she brought some friends from her school. Instead of being inside here watching tv all day," his mother told him as she turned the tv off. Listening to his mother, InuMamoru walked outside to see his sister who was six at the time, counting up to the number thirty. "Ready or not! Here i come!" she shouted. As he climbed up onto one of his branches of the Goshinboku he noticed a little girl with long black hair, she covered her mouth to prevent herself from bursting out in laughter. _

_"What are you doing up here?" InuMamoru questioned the girl, she became startled and lost her footing on the branch where she was. In a reflex, he reached out for her hand and caught it, bringing her back up. "Clumsy girl," he muttered. She was holding onto his shirt, the whole thing made her frighten. "Look girl, i didn't mean to get you scared and all. If you don't mind, i'd like to have my shirt not held onto," he said stubbornly. She looked up at him, the bottom of her lip quivered and her eyes were filled with unshed tears,"G-gomen," she whispered. _

_He looked into her gray eyes,"K-keh," he simply said turning his gaze from her to the somewhat cloudy sky. He heard giggles beside him, he glared at the girl as she swung her legs back and forth while she sat next to him admiring how the clouds looked like. "That cloud looks like a fox chasing it's tail," she said without shifting her gaze from the sky.  
_

_InuMamoru shrugged,"Like i care." "Mou, you don't have to be so mean about it," she said. He was now getting annoyed with the girl, she seemed so cheerful and caring. Moments passed and neither of them has said anything. The birds chirped and one landed right near them, but was scared off by the blissful cheers and screams of kids down below. InuMamoru saw his sister running in circles, he could clearly hear her 'saying where in the world is that girl'. "My name is Setsuna," the girl next to him suddenly said, causing him jump. _

_"What ever, girl," he retorted. She looked at him, her gray eyes filled with determination,"It's. Set-Su-Na," she said her name in syllables. He sighed,"InuMamoru," he said to her. "Eh?" she said with a questioning look. "My name is InuMamoru," he said once more. Her gray eyes sparkled in the sunlight, filled with happiness,"Nice to meet you." _

_"You too," he replied. Her smile began to make him feel different. "Ne, is it okay if i call you Maru-kun? Since we are friends now," she asked him. InuMamoru once more, shrugged,"It's okay with me." "Arigato!" she said in a contented voice. "If you can call me that. Can i call you Suna?" it was his turn to ask her. She blinked several times at him and her smile became wider,"__Mhm." __He nodded and the both of them stared at the sky once more._

End of Flashback

After InuMamoru told her about his parents and their adventures with the rest of the group. They both brushed their clothing to take off the dirt and walked back to the well. "Let's try jumping back inside the well to see if we could go back to our time," he suggested. Setsuna shrugged,"Hold on let tie my shoe," she said. He nodded and sat on the edge of the well. "Alright let's-" "Ack!" Setsuna noticed he wasn't sitting in the spot where he was. "Maru-" she peered over the well to see him laying on the bottom, face flat. "I don't think it works," his voice echoed in the well.

Setsuna sweat dropped,"I...see." InuMamoru stretched,"Damn that fall hurt," he said to himself. He noticed something shimmer in the corner of his eye. "Tetsusaiga?!" he exclaimed in astonishment. "When did dad's sword get...," he slapped his forehead,"That's right. It was before we came here, i grabbed onto the handle and it must've came with us. Oh damn it, dad must be pissed," he continued. "Ne, Maru-kun, why are you talking to yourself?" Setsuna asked from above.

He blushed with embarrassment, he quickly took hold of Tetsusaiga, jumping out the well once more. "Sugoi!" Setsuna said as she noticed the sword,"Is this the sword you always talked about?" she asked him. He nodded in response. InuMamoru looked at the side of the well,"I guess i'll have to change into these," he said. He told her he'll have to change somewhere, while she waited for him at the well.

Sitting against the well, Setsuna looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes and listened to the surroundings around her. "Oi, done day dreaming?" a black haired and violet eyed, InuMamoru stood in front of her wearing the a red robe of the fire rat. "I have my concealment necklace on, that's why i don't have my regular color hair and eyes." Setsuna frowned,"Your ears that were on the top of your head are gone too," she pouted, _his ears are so kawaii. I guess he'll have to stay that way for a while. I mean he's always looked so handsome with his gleaming golden eyes and the way he'll look- _Setsuna shook her head, clearing her thoughts of the boy who stood beside her, slapping both of her hands on her cheeks gasping, _why did i just think that. Oh no! My cheeks are burning! I'm blushing, Aiyaaa! _

InuMamoru looked at her weirdly. He noticed that she slapped herself, _i don't remember her ever falling on her head when we were younger. She's probably freaked out about being hundreds of years in the past. _Neither one of them has said a word.

-Meanwhile, In the future-

It was hours since they watched their oldest son being pulled into the well. "I-InuMamoru," Kagome whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. Inuyasha hardly believed it as well, thinking the same thoughts as his wife. "Tetsusaiga is gone!" he shouted with panic, as he looked at the place he left it. At the moment, his eyes bulged out with horror. Kagome hit him on the shoulder,"You care about the sword more than your son! He was taken into goodness who knows what ever time and you're panicking over Tetsusaiga! I swear if i didn't take your necklace off i would've sat you until you have reached the bottom of the well and become one with the dirt!" she fumed as she stomped up the steps and walked out of the well house.

"K-Kagome! I didn't mean it like that!" Inuyasha chased after her. Coming home from school, Akari, Daisuke and Ryota walked up the shrine steps. They stopped when they noticed their mother angry as she opened the door to their house and followed by their angry Otou-san who was running after her.

"I wonder what Otou-san did this time," Ryota said out loud. Daisuke grinned,"You don't think he almost flooded the house again do you?" "Or accidentally left the pot of ramen not cared for and almost burned the kitchen down," Akari snickered. The three siblings looked at one another, the next thing they all bursted into fits of laughter. "I heard that pups!" came from the inside of their home. All three of them instantly stopped laughing and took off running to find a place to hide from their father incase he would go after them.

Back inside the house, Kagome checked on Izayoi who was taking a nap. She sighed heavily closing her daughter's room and went straight to the kitchen to drink yet another cup of water. "Kagome, you know i didn't mean what i said. I do care about our pup more than anything," she heard Inuyasha told her. She sighed,"I know, i just can't seem to think he's somewhere off in another time and," she began to sob a little. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug,"Shh," placing his hand on her head as she cried on his shoulder. "He's with Setsuna. You trained that girl ever since the two met and found out she had spiritual power. InuMamoru even has Tetsusaiga, he'll be alright, he's strong as well." Kagome nodded into his haori. The two of them wondered when and where their son was now, but they had an idea where.

-Back in the Feudal Era-

"Where do we go now?" Setsuna asked as the two were now walking down a narrow path. "To a village my mother used to come when she was here. If i'm correct, the priestess of the village lives there, her name is Kaede," InuMamoru informed her. "Sou ka," she said as they continued on. Once they reached the village, it seemed that there really wasn't anyone there. "Strange," he said to himself as they walked around. Setsuna had an uneasy feeling, _i sense something, a aura of a demon but where? _

InuMamoru suggested that they'll go separate ways, around the village to see if anyone was nearby. Minutes passed by which seemed as if it were forever, _Mou where is everyone. Now i can't sense the demon anymore. _Setsuna sighed and was persistent on going back for InuMamoru. As she turned around a yokai stood before her, _N-nani, i can't move! I-Inu-InuMamoru!_ She screamed in her mind. The yokai licked it's purple lips with it's snake like tongue as it charged at her. The last thing she saw was complete darkness.

**Well that's the second chapter, hope you guys liked it. Please comment and let me know how it was. Until next time! **

**Yokai means demon**

**Sugoi means wow, cool**

**Kawaii means cute ( i love that word! 'squeals')**

**Maru: Is it done?**

**Suna: Yes, Maru-kun it is. Ne, i'm hungry. **

**Maru: what do you suggest you want me to do. I can't conjure things up out of no where.**

**Suna: Mou...i think i'll go eat some ramen. (turns around and walks away.)**

**Ears perk up at the sound of ramen**

**Maru:Oi! leave some for me! Suna, don't eat my ramen! (Goes after her, enraged and crazy.)**

**Fallen: Ano. That's all folks. (sweat drops and wonders how ramen tastes like.)**


	3. Reincarnation and Start of a Journey

**Alright, well here's chapter three, hope you guys like it. I want to thank once again; RubyRose101, OreaFresa, guest and my new story follower, DALUNA, for following my story it means a lot.**

**Maru: 'sighs' This again? **

**Suna: Don't be a meanie, she's thanking people again. It's all so nice that people are reading her story. (waves to everyone)**

**Maru: Keh! Might as well put tape over her mouth. On second thought 'smirks' (runs off)**

**Suna: I'll be right back 'nervously laughs' Fallen carry it away with the disclaimer... (chases after her deranged friend)**

**Disclaimer: I, in no universe or planet or anywhere, own Inuyasha. (do i have to do this on every chapter lol)**

* * *

Last time

**_InuMamoru suggested that they'll go separate ways, around the village to see if anyone was nearby. Minutes passed by which seemed as if it were forever, Mou where is everyone. Now i can't sense the demon anymore. Setsuna sighed and was persistent on going back for InuMamoru. As she turned around a yokai stood before her, _**_'N-nani, i can't move! I-Inu-InuMamoru! She screamed in her mind.'_**_ The yokai licked it's purple lips with it's snake like tongue as it charged at her. The last thing she saw was complete darkness._**

This time

* * *

Setsuna groaned in pain, feeling as if she were hit with a truck with a whole lot of bricks in the back of it. _Why are the lights out? Where am i? Who am i? _

"Child," she heard someone say. Setsuna turned around, she was floating in a vast open area,"Am i dead?" she asked herself. "Nay, child, you are not dead, you are merely in a dream of your own. My name is Midoriko," a woman in a priestess clothing covered by a few armor over it, with a sword on the left side of her hip, she appeared next to her. She also had long black hair and brown eyes.

"Lady Midoriko, what is going on?" she asked with curiosity as the miko standing or rather floating in front of her studied Setsuna. "I see you have part of my soul. Tell me child, are you from the future." "H-hai," Setsuna replied, looking at the floor. Midoriko placed her hand on the girls shoulder,"Just as i thought. One day the jewel will be wished with the correct one and you will become my reincarnation.

"R-r-reincarnation!" Setsuna squealed. Midoriko smiled,"It's alright. Don't need to be afraid. Unfortunately my child, this is where we part. Nevertheless, we will cross paths in the future. Someone who cares very dearly for you is waiting, until then." Midoriko slowly began to fade away. "C-chotto matte!" Setsuna shouted but the miko disappeared and Setsuna was left alone once again.

In the corner of her eye she saw a pink light and heard, yet another voice calling out for her.

Moments earlier, InuMamoru walked around the village. "Where the hell is every one," he wondered. The scent of the air changed, one word came out of his lips,"Yokai." Headed in the direction of the foul stench he noticed girl not moving and in front of the demon. He felt a pang in his chest.

"Setsuna!" he shouted as he charged at the demon, it was a snake yokai of course. The moment he began to run to her, a bright pink light came out of no where, blinding him for a while making him shielded his eyes. "Setsuna!" he shouted once more. When the light died down, the snake yokai was no longer in front of her, she was suspended in the air momentarily. InuMamoru took notice that she was falling back to the ground, quickly, he ran to her and caught her.

Setsuna's eyes slowly opened as she was now looking into violet orbs that made her feel safe and sound. "Maru-kun," she whispered. "Damn it Suna, you were about to get eaten by a yokai and now look what happened." His eyes softened,"Are you okay?" She nodded,"I am. Stop worrying." His eyes then narrowed,"I'm suppose to be worried, damn it. Don't you know what could've happened if you were killed!" letting her down. "I know! Quit shouting at me!" The two glared at one another, lighting was cracking in their eyes as they looked at each other.

"Ehem, i'd like to thank ye for slaying the demon," an elderly lady said as she stepped towards the two. InuMamoru and Setsuna looked at the old woman as she smiled kindly at them. A few villagers were behind her as well. "Keh, where were you people earlier? Don't you keep a careful eye on your home? Weak humans," InuMamoru said stubbornly as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Forgive my friend, he is rather a...impertinent person and doesn't take kindness well when he meets people. I could vouch for that," Setsuna said to the elderly woman while scratching her cheek with slight embarrassment. InuMamoru sent her a glare which she could feel from the back of her head as she tensed up.

Now taking in the old woman's feature's she too, had a priestess outfit and an eye patch on her left eye. "It's alright. I know someone similar to him. My name is Kaede, the village priestess. What are ye doing here? And why do ye have those clothes. I have seen those type of clothing before," Kaede said as she looked up and down Setsuna.

InuMamoru groaned,"What's it to you old hag?" he questioned. Setsuna hit his shoulder,"Don't talk to people like that!" she said. Kaede gasped,"Do ye come from the future?" then she muttered in which InuMamoru could clearly hear,"Those clothing are exactly like Kagome's." _Exactly like Ka-...O__kaa-san! _InuMamoru thought as the woman said his mothers name. "Tell me old hag, how do you know about the well?" he asked. "A girl i know who dresses the same way as your friend, comes from the future in a time where the land of Japan is called To-ki-yo. "Tokyo," Setsuna said as she heard Kaede speak,"Lady Kaede do you know how we can get back to our own time?"

Kaede held her chin, deep in thought before she spoke,"Did you try jumping back in to-" "It didn't work." "Sou ka, what brought ye here in the first place?" Kaede asked the teens. "Some tentacles pulled us into the well," InuMamoru retorted. Setsuna saw something shimmering with a pink light in the place where the now dead snake yokai was diminished.

While the two talked, she walked over it picking up a shard. "Ne, Maru-kun, what's this?" Setsuna said as she examined the shard in her hand. "It's a shard of the Shikon no Tama!" Kaede blurted out as she immediately walked over to her.

"Ye possess spiritual powers. Did ye know of this?" Kaede asked. Setsuna nodded,"I'm trained by-" "My mother, she's a miko and we should really leave," InuMamoru quickly said as he took the shard from Setsuna and gave it to Kaede, then walking off. Both women were flabbergasted by his action. Setsuna bowed,"Goodbye, lady Kaede," she said as she raised herself back up and ran after InuMamoru.

Kaede watched as the two of them walked away,"That young man looks almost identical to Inuyasha. Even his clothing, something doesn't seem right." Her gaze went to the shikon shard,"What if Naraku finds out that that girl could see the shards. He'll send his minions after the young one," she shifted once more at the two,"Then again, she has the boy to protect her."

"Ne, Maru-kun," Setsuna said as she walked along side of him. He had his hands behind his back, looking at the blue sky. "Hm?" "What will happen if a demon attacks. I know i'm still progressing in my abilities. Are we in any danger?" she asked. InuMamoru thought for a moment,"I'm a hanyou and you're a priestess, Setsuna. If any demon were to confront us, it'll be their funeral. I could just defeat them without breaking a sweat." He then smirked,"You. You don't stand a chance if you don't freeze up like you did back there." Setsuna groaned,"Mou! Do you have to be so stingy!"

What the two teens didn't know was that a group of six were headed in their direction.

* * *

**That concludes chapter three, i know it was kinda short. I've never written a story, well, on ff anyways. I would like to hear what your opinions are for this story. I want to know whether i'm doing good or not, i'd take any criticism there is. **

**Chotto Matte means wait a minute**

**Maru: 'grins evilly' there all done.**

**Suna: 'jaw drops' d-did you have to do that to her?**

**Maru: Well what i said earlier is true, isn't that right, Fallen?**

**Fallen tied to a chair with duck tap over her mouth. 'thinking that once she gets out, he'll never see day light again' **

**Suna: I'm friends with a bunch of crazies...Don't forget to review! Every writer likes a good review and every reviewer will leave the writer happy! **

**Okay, first off i want to thank all who are reading my story. Second, i'll be starting a new story, but i don't know whether or not to publish it yet so read the summary and let me know if i should. **

**The new story will be called, Dead Inside But Still Alive**

**Summary: We always passed by one another. Although we never spoke to each other. The only time she noticed me was the day i died. **

**It will be a story for Inuyasha and the pairing is, of course: Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**Ja Ne! Until Next Time!**


	4. Troubles Awaiting

**Hiya! Fallen is back with yet another chapter of What Is To Be Expected. Thank you, RubyRose101 and Guest for reviewing my story, you guys are the best. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. **

* * *

Last Time

_**"Ne, Maru-kun," Setsuna said as she walked along side of him. He had his hands behind his back, looking at the blue sky. "Hm?" "What will happen if a demon attacks. I know i'm still progressing in my abilities. Are we in any danger?" she asked. InuMamoru thought for a moment,"I'm a hanyou and you're a priestess, Setsuna. If any demon were to confront us, it'll be their funeral. I could just defeat them without breaking a sweat." He then smirked,"You. You don't stand a chance if you don't freeze up like you did back there." Setsuna groaned,"Mou! Do you have to be so stingy!"**_

_**What the two teens didn't know was that a group of six were headed in their direction.**_

This Time

A group of six traveled to the village. A young girl who appeared to be the age of fifteen, wearing a green and white school uniform, black raven wavy hair and blue eyes, her name is Kagome. Next to her was a hanyou named Inuyasha who looked seventeen, had long silver hair and gold eyes, wearing a red robe of the fire rat. Behind them was a man with black hair tied into a pony tail, dark blue eyes that appear navy, wearing purple color robes. His name is Miroku a monk and on his shoulder was a kitsune kit named Shippo with auburn hair and emerald eyes.

Next to them was another girl wearing kimono that consisted of the colors pink, pinkish-purple and green. She has brown hair and brown eyes, she mainly changes into her yokai taijiya outfit, mainly a black jump suit with pink armor plates and a pink stash around her waist. The taijiya, Sango, carried her cat feline demon companion, Kirara who transforms from a kitten to a saber like tiger who could fly.

"Kagome-chan, are you sure you sensed a shard here in the village?" Sango asked her friend. "I'm sure of it, there is no doubt about it," the said girl told her.

"You better or else we have wasted in our search for Naraku for nothing, wench,"Inuyasha commented. Kagome glared at him,"Inuyasha..." she gritted through her teeth. "Osuwari," Kagome finished, continuing towards the village. Shippo sighed,"Idiot." Miroku and Sango just shook their heads sighing. Kirara mewed in Sango's arms.

Inuyasha went face flat onto the ground making a crater of himself. "Kagome!" he shouted at her as he peeled himself off from the ground. While he caught up with the others he heard a sound up ahead but ignored it thinking it was just one of the villagers seeing as there were so many of them walking by.

Setsuna and InuMamoru were walking outside the village. "Maru-kun did you have to be so rude?" she tested. "I wasn't feeling comfortable there. We should go." "Go, go where? We are hundreds of years from our time where do you expect us to go?" she retorted. InuMamoru shrugged,"I really don't know." Setsuna sighed.

InuMamoru smelled something familiar even if the necklace hid his yokai form from demons, humans and hanyous, he still had the qualities of that of his hanyou form. Grateful for being the way he was, he took Setsuna and himself pushing them into a bush as a group was going their way. "Kya!" Setsuna squealed as the both fell into the bush by them. "Ma-" she began but he quickly covered her mouth.

She heard footsteps pass but then disappeared after a few moments later. Taking his hand from her mouth he looked at the position they were in and furiously blushed. Abruptly he got off her and sat with his legs in a pretzel and his arms in between them not saying anything. On the other hand, Setsuna was very confused by what has happened.

"W-why did you...eto...d-do that?"she asked in a hazed tone. "My parents..future, i mean the past selves, damn this is going to be so confusing," he cursed as he still didn't meet her gaze as he continued,"Were passing by and i didn't want to risk anything." Setsuna found her self nodding. InuMamoru got up from his place on the ground turning to her, holding his hand out to her to help her up.

"Arigato," she said as she kindly took his gesture. "Was it wise to leave the jewel shard back in the village?" she questioned. "Yeah it was. I wouldn't want the future them finding out about me...us." "Us?" "Y-yeah, about us being from the future, ya know." She raised her brows thinking about what he said.

"I see ye have returned. I have some news i have to tell," Kaede informed the group as they stopped in front of her. "Lady Kaede, is there any demons here? I sensed a scared jewel shard," Kagome told her. "Yes, but the demon was killed and here," Kaede said giving a shard to Kagome,"A girl around the same age who dresses like ye saw it and picked it up. At her touch it purified as well. I assume that they are from ye's time, judging by the way she looked."

"You're meaning to tell us that there is another priestess who can see the shards as well, Kaede-sama?" Miroku asked the older miko. "Ay and she looks so much like Midoriko, their resemblance is striking, except that the young girl has gray eyes instead of brown. I should've noticed it before. Oh and yes why i couldn't forget the young man who was with her."

The other looked at another. "Old hag you're too old to be interested in young men. To me it sound down right creepy," Inuyasha said. Kaede gave him a glare,"You should be thankful you ungrateful dog that i help you if you're injured." Inuyasha just 'keh'd.

Miroku didn't want the two to argue so he intervened. "Lady Kaede, please continue." She gave a slight smile to the monk. "As i was saying," she began, sending yet another glare to the silver haired Inu-Hanyou,"The boy wore the same beads of subjugation like Inuyasha's and a similar robe as ye." Sango and Kagome exchanged looks. "How is that possible?" Shippo asked, everyone almost forgot about the young kitsune being as he was so quiet.

"I do remember the girl mentioning to-ki-yo-" "Tokyo!" Kagome exclaimed, Inuyasha's ears flattened,"damn it wench don't just start screaming out of no where. You're going to blow someone's ears off one of these days!" She didn't have time to argue at the moment,"Kaede-sama, where did they go?" she asked.

"Didn't ye see them? They were headed in the direction ye came from," Kaede said with her hands behind her back.

Kagome shook her head no. "Maybe we could catch up with them," Shippo said. Inuyasha hit him on the head. "Wah! Why'd you do that for?" Shippo said with a tear in each eye. "I dunno, just for the fun of it. That's the only time i've heard you say something useful." Sango and Miroku sighed waiting for the command to be heard from Kagome, as so was Shippo.

Although it never came, she began to walk. "Where are ye going?" Kaede asked watching the young miko go. "To find them and get some answers," Kagome replied as she waved goodbye. The others followed her and so their journey began.

In the shadows of the forest, a pair of red eyes watched two teens walk out of the village then saw the group he detested most, for him, his scent and demon energy was masked making the hanyou unable to smell or the monk, demon slayer and miko sense him. "So the girl could see the shards. I only have one fourth of it completed, she may be put as for some use." With that, he turned away.

* * *

******Well that was chapter four my friendly readers, hope you liked it. Before i started this chapter i just found out that there was a special chapter released for Inuyasha manga called 'Since Then', i was so happy that i just found out and it came out not to long ago in February for those who haven't read it yet. Man, i feel so...well, bleh that i just recently found out. Anyways, I really liked that chapter and it made me watch Inuyasha once again (not all of it, just my favorite episodes), well enough me rambling on...until next time! Don't forget to review, i'd like to know what you thought about this chappie, if any of you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Hanyou means half demon**

**Yokai Taijiya means demon slayer**

**Osuwari means sit. **


	5. The Future and Past, what's next?

**Hello everybody, how's it goin'? Well, here's chapter five of What Is To Be Expected. I'd like to thank RubyRose and luckyinugirl for reviewing and favoriting my story, it means so much. **

**Suna: I'm surprised that Maru-kun hasn't said anything.**

**Maru: Oh so now you want me to talk? **

**Suna: No, it's good that you're quiet and not trying to tie people to chairs.**

**Maru:Keh!**

**Fallen: O..kay, onto the disclaimer then and let's get this story started. **

**Disclaimer: I herby say, I DON'T OWN Inuyasha! But i do own Setsuna and InuMamoru. **

* * *

Last Time

_In the shadows of the forest, a pair of red eyes watched two teens walk out of the village then saw the group he detested most, for him, his scent and demon energy was masked making the hanyou unable to smell or the monk, demon slayer and miko sense him. "So the girl could see the shards. I only have one fourth of it completed, she may be put as for some use." With that, he turned away_.

This Time

In the future time, Kagome sat by the well waiting for her son and her student to return. She heard footsteps going closer to her and felt strong hands on her shoulder,"Koi, why don't we go back inside the house. You've been here ever since this morning," she heard her husband say. She shook her head,"This must've been how my mother felt every time i went back. I wonder how she never told me to stay instead of going." "Keh, probably because she knew you were with me," he said with a cocky smile.

She laughed at her husband,"Alright why don't we go back. I'm feeling a little hungry and i bet our pups are too," she said as there were four heads peeking from the top of the well house door. Inuyasha turned around seeing the said kids hiding there. "Is onii-san coming back yet?" Izayoi said in a voice that almost torn their hearts, being as she was so close to her older brother.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha seeing as he hasn't said anything. "You're onii-san will be fine. He's just taking a trip for a while," Kagome told her daughter. Izayoi nodded and the four hanyou's entered the well house, walking down the steps to stand by their parents.

"Uncle fluffy is also here Okaa-san," Izayoi said as she looked at her father. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were now getting along, sure they fought once in a while but they didn't want to set up as an example for their own children. Sesshoumaru was married to Rin, they had three pups, two boys and one girl.

Inuyasha's eye twitched,"Why is the bas-" Kagome shot him a cold hard glare knowing her, he was going in for it big time for almost saying the word. "I-I...uh, why don't we go see what he wants," Inuyasha said quickly and leaping to the top staircase and mainly running out. Akari had her arms crossed, _Dad, i feel so sorry for you. Hehe, Mama is going to kill you, mom's going to kill you, _she teased in her head. Daisuke and Ryota walked out of the well house, followed by Akari. Kagome and Izayoi were the last ones out.

Standing by the front of their home, Kagome noticed Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru conversing and Rin heading her way. "Kagome-chan!" the blissful twenty two year old said cheerfully carrying her four month old son, Ichiro. Her oldest son, Taro who was eleven, walked behind her holding Rina's hand, her daughter who was five. Both Ichiro and Taro had short silver hair, short bangs and brown eyes. Two magenta strips on each side of their cheeks. Unlike her older and younger brother, Rina had long black hair and bangs, a crescent moon on her forehead and gold eyes.

"Rin-chan! My how have they grown!" Kagome exclaimed as she took note of the two children and the third in which she hasn't seen up until now. The last time she saw her brother and sister in law was in two years. "Kagome-oba-san!" Rina chirped as she ran to her aunt. Kagome smiled and hugged the five year old. Izayoi was standing next to her mother pouting wanting to be hugged as well by her own mother.

Taro began talking to Daisuke and Ryota. Rina broke the hug from her aunt and began to play with Akari and Izayoi. While the children played, the four adults walked into the home. "You're meaning to tell me that my nephew could be in the past in the feudal era?" Sesshoumaru questioned his half brother. Inuyasha nodded,"Ah, a tentacle pulled them in." "Them?" "InuMamoru and Setsuna." "The girl who your mate is training to be a priestess?"

Inuyasha nodded once more. Rin tapped her chin,"How was it that the well took them. You said tentac-" Kagome let out a small scream. All eyes were on her. "Kagome?" Inuyasha said worriedly. "Naraku! Why didn't i think of it before. I knew that the tentacles were familiar but how is it that they reached our time now. Inuyasha our son is in trouble!" Kagome said pacing around the living room. Inuyasha's ears drooped,"Koi, we'll get them back. For all we know they're finding a way to get back."

Kagome heavily sighed,"I know. But what we don't know is that if Naraku finds out that Setsuna could see the shards, they'll be his next target." Realization dawned on him, Inuyasha didn't know exactly what to do now. His son was stuck in the past without any connection to them. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed,"Damn it all. If Naraku hurts my son i swear i'll jump into the past and kill him, resurrect him then kill him again. Damn bastard."

"There is also another thing i didn't mention," Kagome continued. The other three waited for the miko to tell them what it was. Finally holding all the breath she had,"Setsuna is Midoriko's reincarnation. She's even more powerful than me and Kikyo put together maybe more." "WHAT?!" they all said. Inuyasha was a bit angry but in the case his wife was over how their son was not with them, he wanted to ask her why she didn't tell him before and so he did. "The reason why i didn't tell you was because back after the jewel was destroyed. Lady Midoriko came to me in a dreams telling me to watch over someone who will be um...special to," she turned to Inuyasha,"To our son."

Sesshoumaru smirked,"Talk about the past becoming the present." Rin knew he shouldn't've said that. "What did you mean by that?" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. "I suggest you wouldn't want to challenge me when our pups are just outside," Sesshoumaru remarked. "Keh, they would like to see their otou-sans fight and besides maybe you're right. Tetsusaiga is with InuMamoru." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened,"In the past! This Sesshoumaru would've kicked your sorry ass for being so irresponsible." He was getting on his nerves,"That's it you bastard. Let's fight without swords just hand in hand combat," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome walked to him and hit the back of his head. "Wench, what the hell was that for?!" he shouted. "For being an idiot! Stop fighting. You both are getting on my nerves. If you'll excuse me, i'm going to see how the pups are." Rin sighed,"Kagome-chan, wait for me. I think i need to step out and take a breather."

The two inu brothers glared at one another before shouting,"You angered my mate!" They growled,"Urusai!" "Ugh!" Throwing their hands in the air, tension grew.

"I thought those two would get along even more. It's been hundreds of years already!" Kagome shouted in frustration. Rin let out a giggle. "You're laughing? This isn't a time for laughing!" Kagome said. Rin laughed even more,"Kagome-chan," she said with her usually kind smile,"It's alright. Remember how they'll try to bite off each other's heads off. Sesshoumaru is worried about his nephew like i am. He may not seem like he is, but i know, being his mate and all."

Kagome smiled,"Arigato, Rin-chan." Rin nodded and the two woman walked over to their children. Kagome smiled as she saw Izayoi and Rina running in circles chasing each other.

"So much has happened, i wonder how my InuMamoru is doing," Kagome said to herself.

It was soon night time. InuMamoru and Setsuna walked back to the Bone Eater's Well. "Wouldn't your okaa-san come here. I mean she does go back and forth right?" Setsuna asked. "Yeah but not at night. Sometimes but mainly during the day, or so she says." InuMamoru stopped and took off his concealment necklace as Setsuna watched his black hair turned silver, his violet eyes turning an golden amber color. Then walking once more.

While they stopped at the well, a breeze made her shiver. "Here," she heard him say as he took off the top layer of his haori, under it was a white shirt. "A-arigato," Setsuna stuttered, a light pink streak on her cheeks. Not only was she blushing, so was he. "Aren't you going to be cold?" she asked. "Suna, i'm a half demon. I don't get easily sick like your kind does." "My kind? You make us humans sound like a disease or something," she giggled. He shrugged,"I'm not use to being around with humans." Setsuna sweat dropped,"You go to school." "Yeah but there are still demons there, mostly demons. They are concealed as well."

She nodded,"Concealment, it still gives you the strength and agility of your true self. That explains why before we met, you climbed the tree as if you were a monkey." "Hai. Before i met you on the Goshinboku, i wore a concealment charm that moment. At first i thought you'd freak when my charm broke but-" "I went for your ears saying how kawaii they were," she said rubbing his right ear. He smiled and softened at her touch, it felt as if he died and found peace.

A laughter made they jump apart,"How touching. Never thought you'd become so soft."

* * *

**That's chapter five for you folks! I hope you liked it. I first started off with the Kagome and Inuyasha in the future with their family and how things were going and all. **

**Koi means love**

**Urusai means shut up. **

**Suna: I wonder who the person is at the end. **

**Fallen: It's for me to know and you to find out, but i might not update if i don't get enough reviews...we'll see. But i love this story ****a lot!**

**Maru: We'll find a way to get you to tell us, wench. (hitting the palm of his left hand with his right fist)**

**Fallen:... (runs) Please review and tell me how it was, before i'm killed by a certain hanyou!**


	6. Danger Lurks in Every Corner

**It's chapter six and guess who's back?**

**Maru: You? Who else would be so annoying. 'rolls eyes'**

**Suna: Don't be so mean. Okay continue what you were saying, fallen.**

**Fallen: Arigato Setsuna-chan, as i was saying before being rudely interrupted. I wanted to thank Hinata001 for being a follower and a story favorite, i appreciate! Thank you for those who reviewed as well.**

**Suna: Oh that's so nice.**

**Maru: You suck up.**

**Suna: Shut up.**

**Fallen: I don't own Inuyasha! But i do own InuMamoru, the idiot, and Setsuna, the suck up! 'grins'**

**Maru and Suna: HEY!**

Last Time on What is to be Expected

_She nodded,"Concealment, it still gives you the strength and agility of your true self. That explains why before we met, you climbed the tree as if you were a monkey." "Hai. Before i met you on the Goshinboku, i wore a concealment charm that moment. At first i thought you'd freak when my charm broke but-" "I went for your ears saying how kawaii they were," she said rubbing his right ear. He smiled and softened at her touch, it felt as if he died and found peace._

_A laughter made they jump apart,"How touching. Never thought you'd become so soft."_

This Time

"I wonder who this mysterious young priestess may be?" Miroku questioned out loud and getting a thump on the head from Sango. "Ugh i don't know why i could stand you. You're such a perverted monk." He gave her a cheeky smile,"Dear Sango, how could you not stand me?" he said taking her hand,"Maybe it's because you-" Sango took the hand Miroku was holding her from and flipped him over.

Soon, once again, he was unconscious from one of her hits. Sango continued walking,"Kirara can you please go fetch him." The cat feline transformed from her kitten self to her larger one, taking the said monk in her mouth by his robes dragging him behind Sango. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo saw the whole scene unravel. "Boy does he ever learn?" Shippo said, with a shrug of his shoulders and his right hand on his forehead which was shaking side to side, then turning his attention to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kaede also said how her companion looked like you Inuyasha and that he and his friend come from the future. Maybe he's your reincarnation who was visiting Kagome's home since they came from the well," he said.

Inuyasha wasn't fond of the situation, _my reincarn-_ "Hell No!" he shouted, crossing his arms in his usual way. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and whispered in her ear,"Was it something i said?" Kagome covered her mouth, preventing herself from laughing.

"Damn, why is it that i can not smell where they went," Inuyasha said, aggravated. Miroku who was now waking up by the amount of rocks on the trail that was hitting him on the face, sighed. "Must she always be so violent," he muttered. "Yes and i would inflict more pain on you if you try anything monk," Sango retorted.

Shippo caught up to Inuyasha," Maybe your nose isn't working right." The hanyou took Shippo by the collar of his shirt and threw him backwards. "Inuyasha!" he heard a feminine voice shout at him. "What is it wench?!" "Don't do that to Shippo!" Kagome shouted. "Keh, whatever." Her eye twitched not once, not twice but three times. "Inuyasha-sit," she said quickly.

The said hanyou was brought down to the floor making a figure of himself on the ground. "Hell to it all! Kagome! Take this damn rosary off of me!" Kagome grinned a little,"No can do," she said as she and the others walked off, leaving a furious Inuyasha behind.

xxxxxxxx

"Yo, mutt face. Where's my woman? Who's the girl?" a man who appeared seventeen wearing a wolf pelt, a brown wolf fur head band, black hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes. _This must be Koga, damn he looks just like Syaoran,_ InuMamoru glared at the wolf yokai. Setsuna just held onto his arm. "He looks just like," she whispered. "Mhm," InuMamoru said as Kouga stared at them. "Oi, don't you just ignore me mutt!" the wolf yokai shouted.

"She's none of your business! Puny wolf go away!" InuMamoru shouted.

"I don't think you should provoked him like that," Setsuna whispered.

"Keh! Like I care. Listen here wolf crap, i'm not the person you're looking for. So get the hell out of here!" InuMamoru yelled at Koga.

Kouga stared at InuMamoru,"Big words for such a baka of a pup," he said rolling his eyes.

His blood was boiling with anger, he could feel it in his bones. The wolf yokai was starting to get on his nerves. "Setsuna. We're leaving," InuMamoru said sending a glare at Kouga then picked Setsuna, carrying her bridal style and running off.

The wolf yokai stood there, _What hell happened? The boy smells like forest and trees, i'm sure it's dog turd, it has to be. _"Oi! Where do you think you're going!" Seeing as the one he was talking to already disappeared, he caught on another scent,"Ah the person i wanted to see."

xxxxxxx

Inuyasha growled, getting stares from his companions as they were in the forest by the well. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome said as she began making ramen for them after they stopped walking. "Damn dense, bastard of a wolf," he muttered. Kagome sensed two shards and knew immediately who it was. With a tornado of wind going towards them,"Kouga...-kun," she trailed off as her hands were cupped by his. "My dear Kagome, does this mutt face continue to two time you with not one but two now?"

Shocked faces looked at the now speechless hanyou. "NANI?!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo shouted jumping to their feet since they were sitting on the grass. Inuyasha grabbed hold of Tetsusaiga,"What kind of bull crap are you talking about you scrawny wolf?" he said in a killer tone narrowing his eyes. "Well, i just saw a look a like you speeding off with a girl who dresses like my woman."

"Damn wolf get this in your little brain. Kagome is NOT your woman! If you say anything about her being yours. I'll have tetsusaiga shoved up your-" "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted covering Shippo's ears.

"What? What?! What was he going to say? Kagome.."Shippo whined." Miroku kneeled down,"You see. What Inuyasha was going to say," he said but then fell unconscious due to Sango hitting him over the head with her hiraikotsu. "Stupid pervert. Can't keep his mouth shut for more than three seconds," she muttered.

"Thanks," Kagome mouthed to Sango, in return giving the miko a nod and smile then glaring back to the unconscious monk. "Nobody never tells me anything," Shippo pouted cutely.

The two girls turned their attention to the hanyou and wolf yokai who were battling an all out war. "Ugh, i take my eyes off from them for a moment and then they are at it! Unbelievable," Kagome muttered then placing her hands over her mouth making an 'o' around it like a megaphone type of way. "Inuyasha if you don't quit it i swear i'll S-I-T you can never feel your body again!" she shouted.

With that, Inuyasha's ears first twitched hearing Kagome's words then drooped down. (A/N: Isn't that soo kawaii!)

"As for you Kouga, don't make me get a necklace of subjugation for you too! So stop it! BOTH OF YOU!" Kagome finished.

Kouga was about to land a punch on Inuyasha when he listen to his "woman's" command. "Alright," he said as he groaned walking away from the inu-hanyou,"Consider yourself lucky that Kagome made us stop or we'll be in deep..." Inuyasha nodded,"Shi-" 'DON'T, you finish that word!" Kagome yelled as she took Shippo in her arms then walking off. Sango was a little terrified of the one she considered as a sister, with her all out shouts.

Ten minutes later with a few sits and slaps there, Inuyasha was leaning against a tree a few feet away from the group as Kouga was about to tell him his encounter with the one he mixed up with so called, 'Dog turd'. Miroku was sitting next to Shippo and Kouga with a deep red glowing hand mark on his cheek.

"So. I was headed here to see Kagome when i noticed a guy looking like mutt face over there. He was dressed exactly like him too. He was sitting with a girl with clothes like yours Kagome but they were blue and white. What i heard was some concealment charm and how the girl thought of how cute his inu ears were. Then i just stepped in thinking it was the baka."

Inuyasha glared at him,"Who are you calling a baka. Baka." "I'd suggest looking in the mirror dog turd and clean your ears while you're at it since you can't hear me," Kouga retorted.

"Kouga i was being serious back there," Kagome said shooting him a death glare. "A...okay i'll take my leave then." "Keh, always the one running away." "Until then my dear Kagome. Tell me when you decide to get tired of mutt face and i'll take you back to my clan," Kouga said holding her hand then jumping to his feet before an angry hanyou was about to grab him by the neck. "See ya," Kouga said as he ran, disappearing as quickly as he came.

"She's not your woman! And keep your hands off her!" Inuyasha shouted at the wolf yokai who ran away.

"Jeez they fight like cats and dogs, but as wolves and dogs in this case," Kagome said. Sango nodded,"Well when it comes to you over course they'll start fighting." The miko blushed at her choice of words.

xxxxxxx

"That was Koga, Syaoran's future father. I'm surprised how that wolf got a mate." "Mate?" "Um...well, i-i...we should go to a near by village and get some supplies or something," InuMamoru quickly changed the subject blushing a little. Setsuna tilted her head to the side, _he's hiding something, but maybe it's best not to know._

xxxxxxx

"Send her in," a deep dark voice said. A woman wearing a red and black kimono that was a little over her ankles walked in, then kneeling in front of the man who called her. "You wanted me?" she said in a monotone voice. "Yami, good to see you here. I want you to do an important job for me and then you'll get a reward in return," the voice said. "If i refuse," Yami retorted as she looked up. "Then you would die nonetheless," the man said. "What is it that you want," she snapped. "Just a girl, who can provide me with immense power," he spoke. Yami hesitated,"Alright, if i do it, i would never have to be in your presence again?" "Why not. If you fail, you know what happens next." She sighed and nodded. "Good you agree. The girl wears something not of this world very different from what we wear. It's a blue and white clothing of some sort. She travels along with a hanyou. Her name goes by…Setsuna. I want you to find her and bring her to me," he complied.

"Setsuna," Yami let the name roll off her tongue,"and a hanyou you say." "Yes. They both travel alone. _Do not_ confuse the girl with another that wears something similar but their group contains of six." Yami nodded,"I understand. I'll be back with in a few days. I shall not fail you…Naraku."

Yami walked off out of the place in which she was taken. "I assume you are one of Naraku's detachments, aren't i right, Kagura," she said to a red eyed and black haired woman wearing a white, violet patterned kimono. She also had a fan in her right hand. "What did Naraku send you to do?" the woman asked ignoring Yami's question in total. "Sent me after some girl. Seriously me, after little girls, she's no weaker than a petty human." Kagura eyed Yami,"I suggest not getting your heads in the clouds, if he sent you after someone don't expect them to be weak," she said walking past her,"Because that will be your weakness."

Naraku was sitting against the wall holding the one fourth of the sacred jewel in his hands. "Once i get you. You'll face your doom. I'll find the powers are you holding back," he said.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i'll have to review for exams that are coming up and i'll need all the luck i can get. **

**Maru: Good ****riddance. **

**Suna: 'rolls eyes' idiot.**

**Maru: Suck up.**

**Fallen: I'm getting a headache...Please review and let me know what you thought about the chapter. I'll update maybe tomorrow or Sunday, if i get at least a few more reviews.**

** Until then, from **

**~ Fallen ~**


	7. Answers and Plans

**It's chapter seven and it's my lucky number. Thank you for those who have reviewed.**

**Maru: yeah yeah, blah blah blah**

**Suna: Maybe we can reach up to twenty reviews before the next chapter.**

**Maru: We might…Fallen could write more chapters.**

**Suna: But we'll have to wait and see. **

**Disclaimer: I declare that I…do…not…own…Inuyasha. No matter how much i want to. I do own, InuMamoru, Setsuna and Yami.**

* * *

"Why didn't we stop at the village?" Setsuna questioned him. "Because," InuMamoru trailed on as they walked on, they were in his father's forest. "Because?" she said with her hands in a rolling motion.

"It doesn't matter," he said as the sun was setting in the distance.

She ran in front of him and stopped, crossing her arms giving him a look. Her brows were arched and her gray eyes looked for an answer in his.

He groaned,"Fine. Because i'm a hanyou that's why," he said pushing past her. She turned around,"What's so wrong about that?" she said when she caught up to him.

"Hanyou's really didn't have a place in the world if they were half human and half demon. My father had a ruff time because of that. Humans didn't like the fact that they had demon blood running in their veins. For demons in this case, they detested that we have human blood, so we don't belong with neither. Demons thinking lowly of us, half breeds. Humans, we are monsters."

Setsuna could feel the tears building up in her eyes, she felt somber at the way he spoke with such a doleful voice, almost heartbreaking. A lone tear strolled down her cheek and her companion noticed.

He smelt salt water and turned around to see the miko-in-training with tears in her eyes and a single tear running down her cheek. "W-why are you crying?" he asked with a curious and uneasy tone. "How could hanyou's be treated that way. I can't believe it, it's so wrong. Now i know why those kids from a few years ago were treating you. Why didn't you tell me?!"

InuMamoru noticed her concern and look of upset on her face. "I didn't want you to get involved but by that entrance you made, i didn't think a girl like you had it in them." The corner of her lips lifted up in a small smile.

Flashback

_"Hey, it's guard dog!" "Hey __guardy are you far from home. Why not run like a lost puppy?" two boys said as they cornered him into a tree. These human boys knew that he was a hanyou, always picking on him after school. They were only two years older than him. InuMamoru was only a ten year old, his home was not far so he chose to walk, which he had a bad feeling and it was right. InuMamoru didn't want to start a fight, if he were to use his demonic powers or any harm on them, he would be in trouble. "C'mon little puppy, try and defend yourself," one boy said as he pushed him down and kicking him repeatedly. "Ugh, so pathetic. You can't do anything to us," a second one said. _

_"He can't. But i can," a third voice said. InuMamoru snuck a peek to see a nine year old Setsuna with her fist in the air facing them. "Ha, little girl, run home to your mommy," the first boy said with a laugh. "Yeah, i don't think i will try to hit a girl, they'll just run off and cry," the second one said. As the first boy was about to hit InuMamoru, Setsuna dashed in, as quick as her little legs could, and took the blow for him. InuMamoru's eyes widened, his eyes had a tint of red in them. "Don't you hurt her!" he shouted as he kicked and punched them once filling his demonic energy in it. The knocked out boys imagined stars and birds floating above their heads saying,'So pretty' with swirls in their eyes._

_InuMamoru looked over at the girl who was walking to him. Suddenly feeling to weak to stand up his legs wobbled, kicking someone in the stomach really packs a punch. "Maru-kun," Setsuna said as she placed his arm around the back of her neck trying to help him. "I'll help you walk home," she whispered. He nodded as the two walked, getting queer glances from passing couples and school children alike. _

_The two reached the bottom of the steps of the shrine home. "I could go from here," he said to her. Setsuna shook her head,"No. Let me help you," she said as they walked up the steps. Once reaching the top, they noticed Akari playing with the twins who were two and she was seven. Akari looked up from her brothers and at a beat up InuMamoru,"Okaa-san! Otou-san!" she screamed. _

_Inuyasha and Kagome heard their daughter's shouts and ran outside. "What's wrong, Aka- InuMamoru!" Kagome shouted as she rushed to her oldest son. "What happened?" The parents haven't met Setsuna even though Akari would bring them over to play, but they were always outside while the two grown ups were busy with the twins. "It's alright mother," InuMamoru tried to say but his voice was raspy. Setsuna shook her head,"My name is Setsuna. I'm a friend of InuMamoru and he was being hit by these two boys that go to our school." Kagome nodded as she took her son and handed him to her husband in which was eying the girl constantly giving her a few glares here and there, but then went inside to put his son to rest._

_"I must go. Please don't let him move so much. He can be stubborn and well," she said as she smiled at InuMamoru's mother. "Arigato, Setsuna-chan," Kagome said to the girl. "Thanks Setsuna for walking my onii-chan home, i'll see you on saturday?" Akari said. "Hai," she said. Kagome looked to and from her daughter and the girl. "You two know each other?" she asked. "Yes mama, she's my friend and now onii-chan's friend too since she said that," Akari said. Kagome nodded,"Maybe i should take you home." Setsuna shook her head,"no, it's alright. Thank you for the offer but i don't live so far only a few blocks," she said walking towards the steps. What she didn't know was what laid ahead of her and how it will affect her, sparking something deep inside of her. _

End of Flashback

It was almost night, the stars were appearing in the sky and Setsuna has never seen so many of them in her life. "Sugoi," she whispered. Under the stars and the moon's light, the two of them sat by a tree trunk. She heard his and her own stomach growl. "Are you hungry?" they asked at the same time. "Yeah, i guess we both are," he said when she couldn't respond back. "I'll go catch something," he said turning away from her and walked away almost disappearing behind the trees. He poked his head to look at her,"Don't do anything reckless. If a demon comes just use your powers," he ran off in search of food. She nodded and watched as he disappeared behind the trees.

Once he got them food and ate it. Setsuna broke the silence between them. "Ne, Maru-kun, why do you have such a problem with Syaoran-kun?" Setsuna asked. InuMamoru fidgeted at the sound of the wolf yokai name. "Because he's a bastard," he retorted, _he won't be anywhere near Setsuna, i forbid it. He wants to take something important of mine and i-i, damn what's wrong with me!" _he thought sneaking a peek at the girl who was looking up at the sky. "He's _only_ my friend you know," Setsuna said to reassure him that she wouldn't be going anywhere with the wolf yokai anytime in the near future.

InuMamoru rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. Setsuna sighed heavily, _why doesn't he get it through his head. Syaoran is only a friend, not that i liked him or anything. Mamoru has been with me for what since he was nine and i was eight. It's been seven years since we've known each other. _

xxxxx

"Give me it!"

"No i got it fair and square!"

"Runt, give me back the ramen!" Inuyasha shouted. The kitsune held the ramen tightly,"No you big dummy! It's mine! Kagome!" Shippo shouted.

"What little kids," Sango muttered. Kagome sighed and nodded,"Shippo why don't you just take mine and give it the ramen you have to Inuyasha." All her companions looked at her, no sit? Is she sick? What's wrong with her? The questions ran through their heads.

Inuyasha stared at her in shock as Shippo gave the ramen to him and ran to Kagome.

Kagome looked at each and every one of them,"What? Do i have something on my face?" she asked. Four heads shook no. She shrugged,"Okay then what is it?" Miroku opened his mouth but nothing came out. "We...we just thought you were going to sit him," Sango spoke for them. Kagome let out a small 'o'. "Well?" the monk said.

"I feel bad s-i-t-ing him over little things. Shippo, you should try to share more. But you're just a kid," she said ruffling his auburn hair. He smiled at her,"I will try, but Inuyasha is mean." Kagome shook her head,"He maybe mean but it's what provokes him...um causes it. Like saying how, for example if Sango pulled my hair i would probably be annoyed."

Inuyasha looked at her,"Did you pull her hair?" he asked the demon slayer. "Inuyasha it was only an example and she wouldn't do that," Kagome said to him. He just rested on a tree and closed his eyes,"Keh."

The group was just about to get ready to hit the hay and wait until the next day in their search for Naraku.

xxxxx

"Ugh, i hate being the one to chase around and capture some free nilly weak human or priestess in this matter. She can fry my ass if i don't watch it. Kagura, why not help me," Yami whined. "Shut up before i use my wind magic on you," Kagura retorted but then looking at Yami,"Why not use the boy she travels with to lure her in."

"I think that would be an excellent idea, my friend,"Yami smiled at the wind sorceress. "I may be working with you," Kagura said before she was cut off by Yami,"So you'll help me?" Kagura sighed,"Yes. But get this, i am not your friend." Yami grinned,"Oh but great minds think alike." "Unless they both end up dead," Kagura muttered.

Yami shrugged,"How do you suppose we begin our mischievous plan," she said wiggling her fingers and dark clouds formed at the tips. "Easy, attack when they are asleep." "But that sucks all the fun out of it." "The boy does not sleep," Kagura stated. Yami perked up,"That's great." "You're the mistress of darkness are you not?" the wind sorceress asked. "Yes i am. But even though, my powers have been a little...off lately." "Naraku must've tampered with them to use it," Kagura said. "Kanna,"she continued. A girl with white hair, pale skin and black eyes holding a mirror entered the room. "Yes," she said in a flat and whispered tone.

"Show me where the girl is," Yami said,"I will attack tonight."

* * *

**Okay, that concludes chapter seven. Did you guys like it? Please let me know.**

**Maru: Finally!**

**Suna: Nu-uh, i'm going to read a story called Love and War written by fanficwritter tee, from what i've heard from Fallen, she seems to love the story. So i'm going to go read it now. 'turns and leaves'**

**Maru: Wah...hey don't leave me behind! Wench! 'runs after her'**

**Fallen: Well that was...unexpected, but i do recommend you to read Love and War, it's one of my favorites.**

**Lastly, I got a question for all of you who are reading and reviewing.**

**What should InuMamoru's attacks be? **

**I would gladly put an attack or two for the type of attacks InuMamoru would use in the story. The attack could be made up by you, my beloved readers. Just write what the name is and what it does. I will ****not**** own it since it won't be mine, i ****will**** give credit to the person/reviewer who makes it up. I have a few of my own but i wanted a reviewer who will make it up in the process, makes it more interesting…to me and others who read it. It will make me happy to see who are reviewing my story, thanks a bunch…I may not post within the next few days or we'll just see how many reviews i will get. **

**My goal: To reach twenty reviews before i publish the next chapter. Mata ne! (see you later!)**

**~ Fallen ~**


	8. Darkness Enters The Picture

**Originally i had this chapter written differently, but then my internet access cut off and wiped out my writing, i went berserk! But i literally almost fell off my chair to see new reviewers.**

**Maru: Really? Who would want to read this story. **

**Suna: **Let's see there's our regular reviewers,** fanficwritter tee, RubyRose 101, Guest. **But then there are the new ones who are,** MisakiBlossomsLove, Blackvoid, x-HeArt-AttaCk-x **and thanks to** Michiko-Momo **who reviewed all of Fallen's chapters. Then there are the followers**, Hinata001, OreoFresa **and** SapphireEyesInTheSky. **I hope i didn't miss anyone.

**Maru: **'Whistles' that's a lot of people.

**Fallen: **'squeals' i know right.

**Suna: **Shall we go on with the story?

**Fallen: **Oh yes we shall. Hit it Maru-kun with the disclaimer. 'runs off to start doing cartwheels and jumping in joy'

**Maru: **The one jumping for joy _doesn't own Inuyasha_. But she does own me.

**Suna: **And me too!

* * *

**Last Time**

_Yami shrugged,"How do you suppose we begin our mischievous plan," she said wiggling her fingers and dark clouds formed at the tips. "Easy, attack when they are asleep." "But that sucks all the fun out of it." "The boy does not sleep," Kagura stated. Yami perked up,"That's great." "You're the mistress of darkness are you not?" the wind sorceress asked. "Yes i am. But even though, my powers have been a little...off lately." "Naraku must've tampered with them to use it," Kagura said. "Kanna,"she continued. A girl with white hair, pale skin and black eyes holding a mirror entered the room. "Yes," she said in a flat and whispered tone._

_"Show me where the girl is," Yami said,"I will attack tonight."_

**This Time**

* * *

In the future, Kagome looked at the sky and her eyes widened. She bolted down stairs and just in time to see her husband and children to transform into their human form. It was the night of the New Moon.

"Koi, relax, i know that face," her husband said to her as his black hair finished changing from his silver color.

"Ohohohohoh, don't tell me to relax. It's the night of the New Moon, InuMamoru is possibly in the feudal era and he turns human tonight. A demon could attack and then what?"Kagome raised her voice at him.

Inuyasha fell silent trying to think of the possible ways to calm her down.

"Okaa-san, InuMamoru has Setsuna," Izayoi said as she looked at her hands, her claws were retracting into human nails.

"Yeah, besides they will protect each other," Ryota said. "He's right. Onii-chan is strong and with Setsuna, he's stronger," Daisuke said.

"Mhm, the fact that he loves her too," Akari said before clapping her hands on her mouth, _uh-oh, he told me not to tell them. I'm so dead!_

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks. Kagome knew this would happen, her son falling in love with her student, she smiled at it.

"Hope she doesn't betray him," Inuyasha muttered. His wife shot him a look. "Of course she won't, you baka," she said.

He walked into the kitchen in search of his favorite food.

The other's heard a 'keh' coming from there and laughed a little.

"So is Setsuna-chan going to be my onee-chan?"Izayoi said smiling at her mother with anxious eyes.

Kagome thought about it,"Sweety, i don't know. But when the time comes, we'll know."

xxxxxx

Only the sounds of cracking fire could be heard. InuMamoru watched it with such intensity, it was a never ending blaze one word could describe it in a million ways. He looked at the sleeping girl whose head was rested against his shoulder. She was wrapped with his haori as he offered it to her before she slept. The night was cold and worst of all, there was a new moon. The night in which he would become a human just until the sun rose.

"What if a demon attacks," he whispered, then looking back at Setsuna who was peacefully sleeping,"I won't let anything happen to you."

He remembered how he felt just before she could've been killed by the snake yokai. That horrible feeling in his chest in which the exact same thought of losing her could've made him lose his sanity.

InuMamoru remembered how his father would tell him, one day he inherit the sword. Now with the Tetsusaiga in his possession, InuMamoru wasn't going to just use it for battle and might. He would use it to protect the girl standing by him every step of the way.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he waited until this moonless night will end.

xxxxxx

Naraku held his piece of the jewel,"Kanna," he said.

The girl walked in slowly,"Yes?" "Show me who that boy is who travels with the young miko that i will later capture." "As you wish," she said as she held her mirror as it projected an image.

"I said show me the boy, not the hanyou." "It is him. He wears some necklace which hides his yokai form. I'm showing you his true form," Kanna directed. Naraku looked at the image in the mirror,"Call in Yami." Kanna nodded, bowed and walked out.

As the Kanna scurried to Kagura and Yami who were talking to each other. "Yami. Naraku wants you in his presence," Kanna informed the mistress of darkness. "Very well," Yami said as she walked in the direction of Naraku.

She stepped in,"What is it that you want now? I'm planning my attack. If you want the job done i should go now."

Naraku raised his hand to stop her speaking,"Instead of the girl bring me the hanyou, we could use another mindless demon around here."

Yami flinched,"That was what i thought of first."

"Then we are in the same page," Naraku said. Yami nodded and walked out.

Kagura waited as she had her fan open,"What did he want this time?"

"To bring him the half-breed," Yami retorted. Kagura smiled,"Well then. Let's go get the puppy."

xxxxxx Dream State xxxxxx

_She wondered aimlessly. The place was familiar, same clouds and sunshine warmth and fresh meadow air. "We meet again," a feminine voice said as she materialized in front of Setsuna. _

_"Midoriko-sama," Setsuna said as she smiled at the miko. _

_"There are a matter of things you still haven't learned," Midoriko said as her clothing flowed around her._

_"...un, no i've been trained since i found out my otou and okaa-san passed away." _

_Midoriko eyed her,"By a demon, killed by a demon. Yet, you travel with one." _

_Setsuna gapped,"h-hai, by a demon. Chotto matte, Maru-kun isn't bad, he watches over me and protects me. Sure he can be stubborn, but he's kind." _

_"He's clouding your judgement." the priestess said._

_"Maru-kun is not clouding anything! You don't know anything about him!" Setsuna snapped. _

_"You see what i mean, that boy shouldn't be by your side!" Midoriko counter acted,"He's not even suppose to be in this world. Demons and humans do not work well with each other." _

_"He was born to be in this world to meet someone that'll cherish him for as long as he will live! He may be different from both kinds alike but you're no more different than a human who finds distaste in creatures who have feelings and a heart!" Setsuna shouted. _

_Midoriko stepped up to the girl and smacked her on the cheek. "Don't you dare speak to me that way girl. I'm your superior, you were born with my soul." _

_Setsuna grinned,"That's where you're wrong. Each person has a soul in them, but it is not owned by others. I am my own being, not born from another." _

_Midoriko's eyes narrowed,"__Listen to me, there will be a time when you have to choose between what is real and what lies in front of you. When it does, i'll see you again..." the miko paused,"__I sense danger, so you better take care of yourself, stupid girl." _

Her eyes snapped open as she saw darkness heading their way from behind the trees. It could be seen by the fire's light. "Maru-kun," she said shaking the boy who was fast asleep. "Maru-kun!" she screamed as she created a barrier a small amount of darkness fog was flowing in. InuMamoru jumped to his feet, making the girl fall face flat as she was leaning on to him to wake him up. "Itai," she mumbled into the dirt.

"What the hell Suna? I was- holy crap!" he shouted as he took the girls hand and darted to a middle of a clearing. Why didn't he notice that they were back from once they started, the Bone Eater's Well.

Setsuna was being dragged on the grass. "Maru-kun. Let. Me. Get. On. My. Feet!" she shouted in between words and her face getting face planted onto the ground. Her clothing was being covered in dry soil and grass stains.

He stopped to help her up and ran at once she was placed on her feet. "How is it going through my barrier?!" she shouted. "You're not concentrating enough!" he told her.

Just as they were going to dart into the forest, the darkness that formed from back at their camp was now in every area that would connect into the clearing of the well.

"Kurai kage-ha!" a shout came and a huge energy wave of shadows with faces on them came crashing onto the two of them.

InuMamoru was separated from Setsuna. If only Tetsusaiga could transform and if the damn sun rose quicker he would have no problem beating the demon who caused this mess in the first place.

"Aw is the itty bitty hanyou angry because he was separated by his little miko," Yami said in a baby tone as she wiggled her fingers at him.

His fists balled up and charged at the demon. "Good, you should be," Yami muttered as she she whispered a few words and all of a sudden InuMamoru couldn't see anymore. "Bitch! What the hell did you do to me!" InuMamoru shouted as he tried rubbing his eyes to regain his sight.

"Tsk. Tsk. Don't mess with my little puppy, cause all you're gonna get is a touch of darkness," Yami said as she placed a finger on his forehead.

His sudden urge to fight her was long gone as he no longer felt his body. Paralyzed in such a state left him defenseless. His own worry now was the girl who stole his heart. The girl that was no where to be found.

* * *

**Thank you my lovelies for reviewing the last chapter. Hopefully i will get new reviewers and followers..etc. SO i will post once i get a few reviews and we'll see from there, i got a lot of studying to do. Who detests test? I know i do! Before i forget, i already posted the first chapter of my new story, Dead Inside But Still Alive you can check it out on my profile and let me know how it was. **

**Kurai kage ha means dark shadow wave, an attack i made up for Yami as she is the mistress of darkness.**


	9. Clashes of Darkness and Good

**Hahahaha, i'm back and ready for action! **

**Maru: Oh please you can't even fight.**

**Fallen: Oh Yeah! Y-yeah...well...i got nothing. **

**Suna: You made her uncomfortable!**

**Maru: No i didn't. Just stating facts. **

**Fallen: I'll just start with the story then and I DON'T OWN Inuyasha!**

* * *

Last Time

_"Tsk. Tsk. Don't mess with me my little puppy, cause all you're gonna get is a touch of darkness," Yami said as she placed a finger on his forehead._

_His sudden urge to fight her was long gone as he no longer felt his body. Paralyzed in such a state left him defenseless. His own worry now was the girl who stole his heart. The girl that was no where to be found._

This Time

It was morning, the sun rose to it's highest peak and the Inu gang continued that was until...

"Inuyasha you inconsiderate, egotistical, self absurd jerk!" a shout that could be heard miles and miles possibly around the whole world.

"You are not going home wench! We have jewel shards to find and that person who's running around that dresses and looks like me. You can go home some other time!"

"I have a test tomorrow and i didn't even study yet!"

"To hell with these damn tests! I said no and what i say goes!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at the girl from the future.

Fume could've been seen coming from both of their ears if you could see very closely.

"Wow, they are so angry even the whole forest stood quiet for them," Sango whispered to Miroku.

Who he in return nodded,"I'm sure this will just blow over and lady Kagome will just go home for tomorrow. Besides it's only just one day."

Inuyasha shot the monk a glare,"Shut the hell up. It's between me and this wench over here."

Kagome threw her hands in the air,"Why you! I'm going home!" she said as she marched out of their campsite and over to the clearing.

Everything seemed normal, no demonic presence or anything.

"You are not leaving!" Inuyasha rushed past her and stopped at the well. "I'll just block-" he smirked as he turned around as he looked down the Bone Eaters Well. "What the?" he said.

"Inuyasha! Move out of the way!" a grumpy miko said as she was about to jump in when she noticed a body on the bottom. She did the only thing she could think of that moment. That was, to scream.

"Stop your screaming wench!" Inuyasha bellowed at her.

Sango ran to them riding Kirara with hiraikotsu on her back and Miroku sitting behind her. Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder as they stopped in front of the hanyou and miko.

"What happened?" Sango questioned them. Kagome nervously pointed a finger down to the well. The monk and demon slayer peered down and noticed it. "It's a girl and she wears the same clothing as you lady Kagome," Miroku stated.

Sango jumped over the well and landed on her feet a few feet from the girl who stayed still. "I might need some help you know!" She shouted from down at the bottom. Inuyasha groaned and helped the two of them out.

Placing both Sango and the girl down to the ground, Inuyasha jumped to Kagome's side with his tetsusaiga in hand.

"Put the sword away, she's the person or at least one of them we were looking for," Kagome hissed at him.

Inuyasha feh'd at her and strangely enough listened to her which surprised both Sango and Miroku.

The girl was placed on the ground, her clothing was a little covered with dirt, luckily no broken bones.

She began to opened her eyes,"Nani?" she said in a whisper.

"Hey you alright?" Kagome asked her.

_Kagome-sama! This must be...oh no no no no no no, shitzitpigglet! _Setsuna cursed in her mind. She looked at the people around her, just like how she was told, the monk with the perverted mind and hand, the demon slayer and her cat demon companion, the kitsune, Kagome and Inuyasha. _Inu..InuMamoru! _Setsuna felt her heart hurting even more, where was he? She had something around her neck under a layer of her shirt, looking down she saw his concealment necklace.

xxxxxx

"Good. I see you could do a job without fail," Naraku said to Yami as she dragged in the hanyou who was temporarily blind from what brought him there the first place, her darkness powers.

"When i'm working for someone i never fail," Yami said as she threw InuMamoru to the ground.

Naraku grinned evilly at her actions. "Tell me hanyou, why are you here? Who are you?" he questioned.

InuMamoru was in his true form, where was his necklace? It hit him, he remembered taking it off when he turned human for the night, but right now it was morning since he was regaining his vision.

"Keh, like i'll tell anything with the likes of you!"InuMamoru spat at him.

Naraku smirked,"Unless you want me to get the girl, i will ask you again. Why are you here and who are you?" He said as he circled around the silver haired teen. "You look like that weak hanyou, Inuyasha. But you are not him yet, you have the tetsusaiga with you. Oh and the precious miko of yours, her name...calm snow." (A/N: The name Setsuna means calm snow.)

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her you-" InuMamoru lunged at him then was brought down with a heavy collision, a tentacle hit him backwards.

"Just watch me," Naraku said before he vanished.

InuMamoru was left shivering of the tainted aura surround him. It was something unpleasant for him to feel.

Yami snickered,"Sucks to be you," she said. He growled at her.

"Puppy's got bite," she commented as InuMamoru cracked his knuckles.

"Keh, you got another thing coming your way bitch," he told her.

Yami grinned,"Oh, i'm so scared," she said sarcastically as she blowed on her nails send black dust in his direction.

InuMamoru created a barrier one that he inherited from his mother. "Nice try. What kind of a demon are you that you can't even hurt your enemy," he stated.

"What about the coward who can't protect his own girl," she retorted.

"Shut the hell up! I'm sick and tired of your yapping woman!" InuMamoru shouted as he got ready to attack her.

"Kurai Kage Ha!" she said, her attack came at him but he dodged it with no sweat.

"Best you can do?" he asked as he smirked. " Kamisori no ha!" scarlet red blades came from the claws on his fingertips, they were like his father's attack, but much more lethal and baleful.

"Curse you, you will die," Yami said as she was badly wounded on her shoulder. "Nibui Tanken!" she yelled with black spikes sharp as daggers released from her nails and towards him.

"I'd like to see you try!" he said as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga, he has mastered all of the techniques by his father," Kaze no Kizu!" he shouted. Yami's eyes widened, she had it coming but she has never experienced such an attack as powerful as his.

She screeched in pain as she slowly disintegrated into ash. Her final words were,"This isn't the end Half Breed."

xxxxxxx

"I have to go. Arigato, for uh pulling me out of the well!" Setsuna said as she jumped to her feet and took off leaving dumbstruck faces of the group behind her.

"What the hell happened? Where is that wench going?" Inuyasha said as he growled. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder,"She might have went to look after her friend."

"Well in that case i'm going to follow her. I wanna see this double crossing, good for nothing, look-a-like-me," he stubbornly said as he ran off.

Setsuna kept on running until she reached a river. She fell to her knees, with a few unshed tears in her eyes. She was alone, he was no where. _"Focus child. If you want to see him. FOCUS! Focus your energy and call him to you! It's the only way. If you truly are my reincarnation you must do as you are told!" _a voice said to her in her head. _Midoriko? _Setsuna thought. "Alright," she whispered, unknown to her she was being watched.

"I have you now," a dark cold voice said behind her.

* * *

**I really need to finish my homework. I pretty much had to figure out what i wrote before and well this one was completely different from the one i had that was erased. Damn computer, remind me to kill it. That was chapter nine and PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT WAS!**

**Kurai Kage Ha means dark shadow wave**

**Nibui Tanken means evil/dark daggers. **

**Kaze no Kizu means wind scar (i don't own attack it's from Inuyasha in which i do not own!)**

**Kamisori no Ha means razor blades, made by MisakiBlossomsLove. **

**Thanks to fanficwritter tee and MisakiBlossomsLove for suggesting to have Maru's attacks like his dad, Arigato!**

**Suna: I beat Maru-kun! 'squeals' **

**Maru: Shut up it was just rock paper scissors and i won the first one!**

**Suna: Well i won the second and third round. Beat that. **

**Maru: One more round and we'll see who wins. **

**Suna: Alright hot shot. You're on. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Next ten reviews and Fallen will post a new chapter! AS fallen says, Matta Ne!**


	10. Reunions And Anger Never Mix Together

Here it is, chapter 10! Thank you,** storyofmylife, and rileyraph'sgirl, **for following my story.

**Maru: Wench, where the hell were you for the past six days? **

**Fallen: Um, school, you know. Where students go to learn and get educated to have a job for the future. **

**Maru:Keh, i hate it. It's so boring. **

**Suna: You're back! It's been a while! **

**Fallen: I know, i'm kinda busy ****writing Dead Inside But Still Alive. Speaking of which i'll post another chapter soon. **

**Suna: Wow that's cool. You don't own Inuyasha right?**

**Fallen: Of course i don't 'cries' Stop reminding me!**

**Disclaimer: Like Suna said, I Don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Previously on What Is To Be Expected

_Setsuna kept on running until she reached a river. She fell to her knees, with a few unshed tears in her eyes. She was alone, he was no where. "Focus child. If you want to see him. FOCUS! Focus your energy and call him to you! It's the only way. If you truly are my reincarnation you must do as you are told!" a voice said to her in her head. Midoriko? Setsuna thought. "Alright," she whispered, unknown to her she was being watched._

_"I have you now," a dark cold voice said behind her._

This Time

* * *

**Chapter 10- ****Reunions and Anger Never Mix Together**

X

X

X

"I see that you're the one who can also see the jewel shards," a man wearing a baboon cloak with a few Saimyosho flying around him, said.

Setsuna had a gut feeling that he was trouble, her eyes narrowed. She cautiously stood her ground.

"Get up girl. I have use for you," he said giving her chills down her spine. _He's definitely evil, _she thought.

"I said get up," he raised his voice at her taking her arm and pulling her to him.

"Let me go you bee infested baboon!" she shouted let her purification energy surround her body making the man fly backwards.

"Little girl, that was a mistake you live to regret."

xxxxx

The group was following Inuyasha until he abruptly stopped. "This aura," Miroku began to say as he balled his right hand.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled, realizing that the girl they helped was there too.

Going closer to the river, two figures came into view. Naraku was had a grip on the girl. "Let me go you bee infested baboon!" they heard and watched as her spiritual powers encased her body sending Naraku backwards, slamming into a tree.

"Little girl, that was a mistake you live to regret," Naraku said.

_This isn't him dammit! _Inuyasha shouted mentally as he charged towards the puppet. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled, the forest grew silent.

"Just a puppet," Miroku muttered as he and the others who were riding on Kirara landed on the ground. The saimyosho were long gone giving them no chance to follow the enemy.

Setsuna looked up at them, the odds weren't in her favor. There was eventually going to be a time when they would meet. She just didn't think it will be so soon.

"Oi, wench," Inuyasha said to her. Setsuna's eye twitched, _i could see where Maru-kun gets that from. _

"What was your deal with running away? Damn do all girls do that?" Inuyasha questioned.

Setsuna blinked several times, _seriously? He's asking me that? _

"Inuyasha, leave her alone. Sorry about him, again," Kagome said walking up to them.

"Damn stupid girl. She's just like you Kagome, careless and useless," Inuyasha said, then his eyes widened. "W-wait i didn'-"

"OSUWARI!"

A thud soon followed, with a few curse words and a fuming miko walking off.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said with his mouth full of dirt and ran after her.

Miroku, Sango with Kirara in her kitten form and in her arms, and Shippo stood a few feet away.

"He sure did it this time," Shippo said as the other two members of their group walked into the forest. Miroku and Sango sighed and nodded.

_"Focus, if you want your companion back. Focus on him," _the voice in Setsuna's head said. She closed her eyes and thought of InuMamoru.

Turning to the girl, Miroku and Sango were about to say something when a bright flash of pink hit their eyes, squinting away to find another figure standing next to the girl.

"S-setsuna?" InuMamoru choked as he stared at his surroundings. One moment he was in darkness fighting off with Yami, with her now gone, he suddenly finds himself next to her.

"Maru-kun," she whispered, her eyes opened revealing that they were glowing pink.

Seemingly unnoticed, Sango, Miroku and Shippo walked towards them. "Pardon us to interrupt your, reunion but uh, may we ask. Who are you?" Miroku said.

Setsuna and InuMamoru looked up at the monk, taijiya and kitsune propped on the monk's shoulder.

"I'm Setsuna and this is," Setsuna began but was cut off by the hanyou that stood next to her. "Maru, just call me Maru," he gruffly said.

Miroku stared at the girl, in which Shippo and a soon angry taijiya glaring at the monk looked at him as he walked up to her.

"May i say that your beauty is breathtaking," Miroku said holding her hands.

Okay make that two very pissed off people, InuMamoru was shooting death glares at the monk. _If he doesn't stop now, i swear there won't be a generation in the future, _he thought.

"Now the question is," the monk continued. Sango was slowly reaching for her hiraikotsu that was strapped on her back. Shippo back away, it was a life and death situation in which required very little steps to be taken to be safe.

"Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked her.

_That's it! Damn monk is dead!_ InuMamoru was about to grab him by the throat when a crashing down hiraikotsu beat him to it.

"Stupid lecher," Sango said as she walked away.

Shippo gave a fish eyed look at the monk who was clobbered to the ground,"Idiot."

xxxxx

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he followed after while they stepped onto broken branches and walked over fallen trees.

"Osuwa-" he quickly shot his hand out and placed it over her mouth, with his other hand he brought her to him into tight embrace.

"Keh, if you complete it. We both go down," he said with a smirk.

"Inumashmhp, mph capmh brmpha," Kagome muffled as she struggled against him.

Inuyasha held her close breathing in her scent. "Calm down," he whispered in her ear.

Kagome blushed a deep red. _What is he doing? _she questioned herself.

They heard a slap and shouting in the distance causing them to look in the direction. Inuyasha realized how he held her, he had his arm around her waist and the other on her back, Kagome had her arms on his chest. Now both of them turned scarlet red.

"We should go back," he said kneeling down so she could climb on.

"Yeah..sorry about you know," she said as she got on his back and they ran off to where the fellow members were.

"Keh, whatever," he said as they reached the others.

The noticed the girl trying to hold back a boy. Taking a good look at him, Inuyasha thought it was a duplicate of himself, just with minor differences.

"I'm guessing her friend came," Kagome said as she was placed on the ground.

"And the lecher doesn't stop being perverted," Inuyasha retorted, the both of them walking towards them.

"You perverted monk! Setsuna let me go!" InuMamoru shouted as the girl tried to hold him back with all her strength.

"Maru-kun, relax please," said girl pleaded, her eyes looking into his gold ones.

"Like hell! H-he, touched you!" InuMamoru shouted as he looked back at his target, his blood boiling to the max,"I'm going to rip him to shreds. You hear me monk!"

Miroku was running away from a enraged Sango with her hiraikotsu in the air, bringing it down with such force. Everytime she would try to hit him, he was turn in a different direction making her miss. She didn't want to hurt him badly but enough to get the pervertedness out of his blasted head.

"My sweet, you don't understand!" Miroku tried reasoning with her. "Don't you start you lecher! If anything, i'm not your sweet nor sweet to you!" she said as she achieved her goal into hitting the top of his head knocking him out unconscious.

"Somethings never change," Shippo said as he sat on the grass next to Kirara who's tail swayed side to side and let out a cheerful meow.

_This was how things were back then? Maru-kun what's gotten into you? _Setsuna said completely clueless at his outrage, she sure was dense as a rock.

"So you are the one who everyone is telling me about that looks like me, keh, even the same clothing," a voice said causing her and InuMamoru to look in the direction.

_Otou-san...Okaa-san_, InuMamoru thought staring at his future mother and father.

* * *

**So they finally meet. Tell me how it was, i'd really like to know what your opinions are. I'll be posting another chapter of Dead Inside But Still Alive tomorrow since i won't be able to today. **

**Mata ne!**

**~Fallen~ "Don't forget to review!" **


	11. Revelations and Contemplations

**Thank you Lilith Jae for following my story. Wow, it's taking me a while to update this story. Sheesh it's hard when you are writing two stories at once. Now on to the story. **

**Maru: Yeah it's taking you a hell of a time. **

**Fallen: Shut your mouth, i could easily make you disappear. **

**Maru:...**

**Suna: hehe, that shut him quickly. She Doesn't Own Inuyasha either! Except for me, Setsuna, and InuMamoru. **

* * *

Previously on What Is To be Expected

"So you are the one who everyone is telling me about that looks like me, keh, even the same clothing," a voice said causing her and InuMamoru to look in the direction.

_Otou-san...Okaa-san_, InuMamoru thought staring at his future mother and father.

This time

X

X

X

In the future, Kagome was tucking in the twins, Ryota and Daisuke. "Night mama," they both said. The girls were asleep, Akari was the last one of the oldest to fall into slumber and Izayoi was the first.

"Are the pups sleeping?" Inuyasha asked as wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. Kagome smiled,"Yes...but i have to check on Izayoi, she misses InuMamoru deeply," Kagome said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Inuyasha nodded and let her go, the two of them walked to their youngest daughters room.

Opening the door to their two year old daughter's room, they noticed her tossing and turning and crying for her older brother. The adults were very concerned and rushed to her side. "Sweety...sweety is everything alright?" Kagome asked as Izayoi sat up and shook her head. "Onii-chan," she mumbled. Inuyasha rubbed her back,"It's okay, just go back to sleep."

"Onii-chan is in trouble," Izayoi said, her once vivacious chocolate brown eyes had trepidation.

"Izayoi, it was just a dream. Go back to sleep," her father said sharply as he walked out.

Kagome soothed her daughter,"Honey, your onii-chan will be just fine," she reassured her. Kagome bit her lip. Izayoi nodded,"Papa is right. Goodnight mama,"Izayoi said sadly as she turned to lie on her side. Kagome sighed and ran her hand on the top of her daughter's hair and kissed her head. "Sweet dreams my little girl."

She closed the door behind her. Kagome noticed Inuyasha sitting against the bottom of the Goshinboku. She walked out and crossed her arms as she walked up to her husband. "What is the matter with you? She is worried about InuMamoru just as much as we are," she questioned him.

"She said the same thing. Before you know what happened," Inuyasha said as he buried his face in the palms of his hands. Kagome gave her husband a sympathetic look and wrapped her arms around his neck,"That was hundreds of years ago. She may see the future in her dreams but that doesn't mean that they always came true."

Inuyasha looked up at her,"Kagome, koi, you don't know that. Izayoi said that when she was a few years old."

(A/N: you know how that demons age very very slowly, well for my story they do but by the time they hit the age of puberty they start to grow a bit more. So Izayoi looks as if she's two but really she's a few hundred years old.)

"Look what happened back then was the past. It was very hard to wait but he came back to us didn't he?" Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded and gave her a nod. Kagome smiled at him,"All i know is that our son will be alright," she said looking up at the moon. Inuyasha pulled his wife close. "Where ever he is," she finished.

xxxxxx

The fire cracked as InuMamoru watched the monk throw some tree bark or sticks into it and took a seat next to him. The stars were all high in the sky, it was a sight for both Kagome and Setsuna.

"Finally, another guy in the group. Not counting Shippo because he still is a child. Inuyasha on the other had, he barely says anything," Miroku muttered as he was receiving glares from the said hanyou. "Keh," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. Miroku leaned towards InuMamoru,"You see what i mean."

"He is always quiet but when it come's to the wolf prince Kouga. He likes to bad mouth and call him names which is interesting to watch. Especially when they are battling, he is ill-tempered." A few feet away they can already hear Inuyasha calling Kouga a wolf-breath or wolf-cub.

InuMamoru listened to the monk as he told him things he never knew about his father.

"Kouga is always after Kagome-sama. I'm not sure she even likes him only a friendly kind of way," Miroku said. "I can relate," InuMamoru spat as his fists clenched, even the thought of the wimpy wolf's son being around Setsuna made him sick to his stomach again. "Is that so, care to explain if you have no problem," the monk said.

"There's...uh, a wolf yokai named Syaoran. He is always asking Setsuna to be his woman. Lucky i'm there to kick his ass." Miroku nodded at the hanyou. "Well, Kouga is like him in many ways just how you are like Inuyasha," he said, _in both temper and looks,_ he added in his head.

"Kouga is like a friend to Inuyasha i ca-" Miroku was hit on the head by Inuyasha. "Mention that damn bastard of a wimpy wolf being my friend again and you get a hit on the head monk," Inuyasha snapped at him.

What Miroku said about his father being like him was true. He was a lot like his father, his mother told him herself. Though there were similarities as well except the fact that he didn't have a former lover which came back from the dead.

(A/N: sorry to interrupt again but just to clarify, i do not like Kikyo, i'm not saying that i hate her or anything. She wants to bring Inuyasha to hell for crying out loud! And she tried to kill Kagome once! Kikyo is a good character but sometimes cold and distant. That's all i got to say, please don't flame, it's just an opinion.)

InuMamoru did have one thing in common with his father as well. He loved a priestess just like his father loves his mother. His gaze went to Setsuna who was talking to Sango and his future mother. Shippo was in his future mother's lap and listened inventively to their conversation but would always be dumbfounded at girl related things.

"I see you have feelings for the girl whom you travel with," Miroku stated. InuMamoru let a suppressed growl out catching his future father's look. "I mean no ill will to your companion. She is a beauty being the reincarnation of the legendary priestess Midoriko." _Reincarnation? What the hell is he talking about? _"Monk what are you saying?" he questioned him.

"She hasn't told you. Hm, as i said before she is the reincarnation for Lady Midoriko. You can see it all over her face excluding the color of her eyes," Miroku told him.

InuMamoru glanced at her,"I never noticed. My mother told me of the legendary priestess in who created the Shikon Jewel. I just never thought," he trailed on.

"Never thought that the one you travel with is a reincarnation of another," Inuyasha said making both Miroku and InuMamoru look in his direction. He didn't say anything more after that.

_That's right, father also had...damn that wench. She almost...i can't even think about it now. Not with what she did to my family. The question is who...who was it? _He thought as he focused on the fire before them as it was almost going out.

On the other side of the camp the girls smiled at one another. "At least your guy is kind of like Inuyasha and not a lecher as some monk i know," Sango said as she rolled her eyes. "Maru-kun isn't _my_ guy." Setsuna said to the demon slayer.

"Really? I thought you guys were...you know," Sango said giving her a sly grin.

"Us what?" Setsuna said completely befuddled. Kagome sighed then smiled at the clueless girl,"Are you with Maru? As in a relationship, being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Kagome once explained everything about the whole relationship status that people have in her time to the group, it was even more embarrassing when Shippo asked her what her relationship to Inuyasha was. Whether or not they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Even thinking about it made her blush.

Setsuna shook her head violently,"Oh m-me and M-Maru-kun aren't anything like that," she said before she looked down at the fire that separated them both. "Just friends," she said.

The tone in the girl's stood out to Kagome. It must be the same situation she had with Inuyasha.

"That reminds me. What time period are you guys from?" Kagome asked her. Sango nodded and so did Shippo as they looked at the gray eyed girl.

_What am i going to say now? _Setsuna sent a look to InuMamoru, saying "help me." He complied and spoke for her. "We come from your time, K-Kagome. We stumbled across your family's home and i was searching for a place to work and Setsuna was with me."

It was really difficult for him to say his mother's name instead of just saying, mom.

"I see," Kagome said as she nodded in response, to her it sounded strange. They rarely had an visitors to their home at the shrine in a while. She let it go for now.

"Shall we hit the hay?" Kagome said as she was rolling out her sleeping bag out onto the floor. No sounds came from Inuyasha as to he was focused for any enemies near by.

"Sure why not...Sango," Miroku said as he stepped towards them and helped the demon slayer up from the floor. "Have lovely dreams," the monk said being obviously eyed by her.

_I thought he would try something, _InuMamoru thought knowingly his thought had come true.

There was a slap and a thud, a moment later. Sango was sleeping by Kirara, Shippo was sleeping inside Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome was closing her eyes and fell asleep. One by one each member went to sleep, all except one. Inuyasha stared at the two new comers as they sat by the root of a tree and fell just like the rest of them.

Inuyasha wanted answers, if he didn't get them verbally he'll just have to force them out. "That'll have to wait until tomorrow morning," he told himself.

* * *

**Well that concludes chapter eleven. The Inuyasha group only known InuMamoru as Maru. He doesn't want them to figure out. And also i'll be posting chapter nine of D.I.B.S.A later on since i'm fixing and doing changes. I hope you guys liked it. I've been busy with exams again . i should be studying instead of writing...hmmm oh well. At least i got to update this story :) **

**Mata ne!**

~Fallen~


	12. And So Darkness Returns part 1

**Hiya everyone! It's been a while and i haven't updated for more than a week, sorry about that. I've been occupied with my other two stories.**

**Maru: 'stares at fallen who mysteriously appears' Look who's back. It's ****_the_**** wench. 'grins'**

**Suna: 'hit's his shoulder' don't be mean 'turns to fallen' WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I HAD TO DEAL WITH _HIM_ 'points at Maru' FOR THE PAST 8 DAYS!**

**Fallen: 'sweat drops' w-working on another story. 'inches her way out to the door'**

**Suna: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?**

**Maru: 'grins even more' keh, she's gonna get you.**

**Fallen: 'runs out' Review please after the chapter! Thank you to all of those who reviewed. To my new reviewer, Liz Nekogami who also followed and favorited my story. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

Previously on What Is To Be Expected

_There was a slap and a thud, a moment later. Sango was sleeping by Kirara, Shippo was sleeping inside Kagome's sleeping bag. Kagome was closing her eyes and fell asleep. One by one each member went to sleep, all except one. Inuyasha stared at the two new comers as they sat by the root of a tree and fell just like the rest of them._

_Inuyasha wanted answers, if he didn't get them verbally he'll just have to force them out. "That'll have to wait until tomorrow morning," he told himself._

This Time W.I.S.T.B.E

* * *

**Chapter 12**

X

X

X

Morning came at last. Kagome squinted her eyes to see the clear cloudless sky as she always has been seeing ever since she first came to the feudal era. She stretched and sat up in her sleeping bag. Shippo was still asleep and was the last one to wake up since he rolled out onto the ground and snored a little. Kagome looked at the newcomers.

_Koga wasn't kidding about Maru-kun being like Inuyasha. He looks and acts just like him too. Could it be that he might be Inuyasha's reincarnation if he belongs in my time? _Her eyes sadden and was noticed by one arrogant hanyou.

"Oi, what's gotten you upset this time wench?" Inuyasha asked her as he landed swiftly beside her. Him bellowing at her and jumping down to her, woke up poor Shippo who's fox tail was stepped on.

"OW! How rude!" Shippo said clawing at the ground. Then sending a scared yet angry glare at the hanyou who stepped on him.

"Deal with it runt," Inuyasha said thumping him on the head. Shippo ran behind a tree where the two new comers were leaning against.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at him. The two commenced their regular morning argument.

Setsuna woke up to her future mentors shouts. She felt something wrapped around her waist. Setsuna looked down to see two strong arms snaked around it. A deep scarlet blush appeared on her face as she slowly looked at the person who was holding her.

InuMamoru felt something shift beside him. His eye lids slowly opened to see gray ones looking into his. _I'm dreaming, please telling me i'm dreaming and i'm not holding her. _He knew it, he wasn't dreaming. "G-gomen," he told her as he unwrapped his arms from her and crossed it over his chest.

"Daijoubu dayo (it's okay)," Setsuna retorted as she felt her whole face starting to burn up.

"Why are you picking on Shippo!" in the background Kagome shouted.

"The runt had it coming!" they heard Inuyasha say.

"I shouldn't've done that," InuMamoru said not listening to his future parents fight. _You heard it once, you've heard it a million times, _InuMamoru thought as he sighed. _  
_

"I said it was okay didn't i? Besides, you use to hold me all the time when we went out looking for demons with

"SIT!" the two of them heard and looked towards Kagome and Inuyasha. "Seems like they are up and running," InuMamoru said as he watched his future mother 'sit' his future father.

"What does that mean?" Shippo asked. He had a huge lump on his head, that was as if when ever he would say something untrue, it would grow. Setsuna covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Shippo sat next to the two who were resting against the tree from where they dose off the day before.

InuMamoru didn't know how to explain it to the young kitsune, it was weird for him to see him as a child. He referred the Shippo from their time as his older brother, being that he was adopted by his parents. Not to mention that the one in his future time has a daughter who was just as rambunctious as he was. At least that's what his parents told him. Now that he thought about it where was he anyways. InuMamoru shrugged his shoulders to himself and looked at the others.

Miroku and Sango sighed, it was like this practically every morning.

After Inuyasha and Kagome's little "fight" they settled on eating breakfast.

Kagome conversed with Setsuna about their journey to find the jewel shards, but she didn't know that Setsuna was informed of that already when she and InuMamoru first landed in the feudal era.

Later when everyone was done the Inu group looked at Setsuna and InuMamoru who were staring blankly at them back.

"You don't mind answerin' a few questions do ya?" Inuyasha asked as he had his arms crossed firmly over his chest with a smug grin on his face. He eyed the boy, the splitting image of him.

InuMamoru gave him a look and opened his mouth to speak. "Depends on the questions you ask," InuMamoru told him.

_Damn, i can't reveal anything about them being my future parents. What the fudge am i going to do? _InuMamoru thought to himself as he struggled inside his mind.

"Alright then-" Inuyasha stopped when he slapped his cheek.

Setsuna was perplexed,"Did he just slap himself?" she said as she leaned over to whisper into one of InuMamoru's ears that twitched in her direction. She giggled and smiled at it, _cute as ever. _

"U-Un, it's probably-" InuMamoru said as he was interrupted by Inuyasha's shout.

"Damn it. Myoga i thought i said no blood sucking you damn flea," he said squashing the flea between his fingers.

"Excuse me Lord Inuyasha but it's just that-" Myoga didn't have time to finish when Inuyasha flicked him off.

Myoga flew into the wind and you could have sworn you heard,"Have you no mercy on a poor flea?"

"Useless," InuMamoru muttered. He remembered how Myoga would visit them every two weeks providing his father with any information about any yokai that would be causing problems in their time. Myoga would often, _all the time,_ run away like a coward from battle.

"So as i was saying before getting interrupted by the damn flea," Inuyasha continued.

"Maybe you don't mind getting interrupted again!" a shout came from above.

Everyone turned to look up and only two people gasped. "Aw, the puppy missed me," Yami said.

_Her aura, it's very dark. Darker than it was before, _Setsuna thought as she clenched her fist. Something caught her eye and not only her but Kagome also saw it as well.

Both of them squinted and saw a bright light in the mistress of darkness. They knew that glow very well and that this fight was going to be one to the death.

"She has four jewel shards!" Kagome shouted, she gripped her bow in hand.

"What?!" Inuyasha blurted out as he took hold of his Tetsusaiga and unsheathing it, it then transformed into a fang.

"One on her arm, on her neck and her knees," Kagome told them.

The eight of them were in battle stance, Sango had hiraikotsu ready, Miroku had his staff pointed at Yami. Kirara transformed, little Shippo was on her back scared and commenting how he was young to fight even though he fought countless battles.

Kagome was pushed behind Inuyasha, as so was Setsuna by InuMamoru.

_I can't have father finding out about me having Tetsusaiga. But what if i need to use it. In that case, Yami won't go anywhere near us, and it is sure as hell she'll get near Setsuna. They almost took her once, i won't let it happen again. I know that bastard Naraku wants her for seeing the jewel shards. I'd die for her if i have to, _InuMamoru said in his head as he hand one hand on the handle of Tetsusaiga, from his father in their time.

"Oh, seems that Naraku said was true. Hiding behind that other half demon are you?" Yami questioned as she smirked.

"Wench, aren't you suppose to be dead?" InuMamoru retorted.

"Tsk tsk. You may not remember but i'm in _control _now," Yami said as she muttered some words under her breath.

He pulsed, InuMamoru felt as if his soul was turning tainted and dark surround his sight.

"G-get...back!" he shouted in anger at Setsuna who's eyes were filled with fear and concern.

Inuyasha stared at the boy, his scent was changing, he was sure of it.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked him. He quickly placed Tetsusaiga in it's sheath and scooped her in his arms and jumped ten feet away from Setsuna and InuMamoru. "Is he?" Kagome said with her eyes widening in shock. Inuyasha nodded in response.

Miroku and Sango both knew what was happening and took ran to the others. "He's tur-!" Shippo shouted but was stopped mid way when the one known as Yami, filled the air with dark fog on the ground.

"Maru-" Setsuna reached out.

She took a good look at him, his eyes.

His eyes were no longer the gold she has come to love. No longer, they were.

Red, blood red...

InuMamoru's scarlet red eyes switched to Setsuna who took a small step back.

"Maru-kun. Snap out of it, what's wrong with you?!" she asked and shouted at him. _I've never seen him this way before. Is...is this what Syaoran tried to warn me that day? _She thought but shook it from her head.

"The boy is under my control now," Yami said with a spiteful grin. _I'll just have to bring the girl with me. But i can bring her alive...barely. I can have a little fun can't i? _Her grin was death at that point, pure hatred.

"Kill her," Yami said those two words and InuMamoru's eyes had a foggy void of black that swirled in his red eyes.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he hit Yami, but only for her not to be hit by his attack.

_So it would seem that that half demon can also possess that pitiful sword as well. _"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that," she said.

The others took a step forward and were going to help out but then.

"W-what's this?!" Miroku stuttered and struggled. Sango did the same, as too were Shippo, Kirara, Kagome and Inuyasha, who was in fact about to use another wind scar on Yami.

"Just a touch of darkness from me. The fog in which surrounds you now paralyzes you after you move," Yami told them.

Setsuna was unaffected by Yami's powers and kept her eyes locked onto her best friend.

"Maru-kun please remember me," she pleaded as she had tears building up in her eyes.

He flinched, _her voice. Who is it? _he struggled with himself.

InuMamoru growled and lunged for her. Quickly, Setsuna dodged to the right and made a run for it.

She ran as fast, _if i can just find out how to bring Maru...my InuMamoru back, i have to soon. _

He was hot on her trail, he jumped from tree to tree as they both cut through the forest.

Setsuna came about to a rocky edge, she stopped in time to not fall down. A growl behind her made her spin around.

"Ma-Maru-kun," her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Die," he said.

She felt pain in her abdomen, looking down she saw a hand, _his hand_, go through and reflex back to him. "I..InuMamoru," she whispered as she reached out, but only fell backwards, into the river many feet below.

His eyes widened, his eyes turned to gold.

_No, kami...no._

* * *

**That was chapter er...12? I think? Sorry that i haven't updated. I've been busy with Dead Inside But Still Alive and A LONG Journey Ahead. At least Monday is almost over...then there's tuesday, then wednesday...ugh, school is hell. I'll update this story later this week, i promise. That is if you would tell me how i did for this chapter. **

**Maru: Damn wench, how did you manage to escape Suna?**

**Fallen: She has a baby photo of you that your mother gave. **

**Maru: 'freaks out and follows Suna's scent' **

**Fallen: hehehehehe...**

**Mata Ne! **

~Fallen~


	13. Daiyoukai and Healing

**Well i should be working on this story too, ne? **

**Maru: Well no duh stuuppiiiddd **

**Fallen: Be quite baka**

**Maru: ba- oi do you know who you're talking to?**

**Suna: 'laughs' yeah she's talking to the baka. **

**Fallen: arigato Suna-chan, fyi, i don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Last Time on What Is To Be Expected

_She felt pain in her abdomen, looking down she saw a hand, his hand, go through and reflex back to him. "I..InuMamoru," she whispered as she reached out, but only fell backwards, into the river many feet below._

_His eyes widened, his eyes turned to gold._

_No, kami...no._

This Time

* * *

**Chapter 13**

X

X

X

"My work is done. Hmph, i'll just let that pesky hanyou deal with what he just did," Yami said as she disappeared.

Inuyasha and the others were released and fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Damn wench, i'll kill her," Inuyasha muttered as he helped Kagome up.

"Guys i'm worried about Setsuna and Maru. What that youkai said about 'her work being done'," Kagome quoted.

"Yeah you don't think," Sango said as she inched away from Miroku's wandering hand that was making its way to her backside.

Inuyasha looked in another direction,"I got the his scent. There's only one way to find out."

The group followed Inuyasha as it led them to a clearing and a rocky edge by it.

xxxxxx

"Where did you go off this time?" A kappa youkai said as he searched for the human girl who accompanies him and his lord."Rin, where did you run off to?!" the green toad questioned out as he walked by the river bank. He saw the said girl pulling a body out from the water.

"Rin what are you doing?!" toad questioned her. The young girl pulled the body onto the bank. She fell back due to exhaustion. The girl's gaze went to the youkai.

"Master Jaken, Rin found this girl and she is really hurt. So Rin decided to help her," a black haired girl with a ponytail on the top of her head said as her brown eyes looked at the deep wound in the person's stomach.

"Oh let her be. Now let's go before Lord Sesshoumaru goes off to find Naraku," the annoying toad said to her. Rin shook her head,"No, she's hurt and look at her clothing. It reminds Rin of Kagome-sama's. Maybe it's her friend," Rin said to Jaken looking at him.

"Then you stay here you annoying girl. I don't have time to argue with you. I have to go find Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken told her as he ran off. Rin sighed and switched her gaze back to the girl. Her eyes squinted and Rin gasped. "D-daijoubu desuka (are you okay)?" Rin asked her. "Mmm," Setsuna opened her eyes fully and groaned in pain.

Setsuna sat up and placed her hand on her injury, _InuMamoru...his eyes. _

She flashed back to the point where just before she fell into the river off the rocky edge. _His eyes were gold, _she forced back her tears and shook her head. "A-ano?" the eight year old girl beside her. "You shouldn't be sitting up. You are hurt. Rin will get you something to stop the blood. Just please lie back down," she said. _Rin-chan, she looks so cute as a little girl. _Setsuna shook her head with a smile,"It's alright." "But you are-" Rin began to say.

Setsuna closed her eyes and focused her spiritual energy. She did one thing only she and her teacher can do. (A/N: future kagome's her teacher, spiritual powers.)

FlashBack

_A twelve year old Setsuna walked around with a bow in her hands and a quiver on her back filled with arrows. "Setsuna," she heard a feminine voice call out to her. She turned around and smiled at her mentor, Kagome, who was sitting down wearing her usually priestess outfit. "Ohayo, Kagome-sama," she said to the older miko. In return she got a smile and a good morning. "Today we won't be learning archery, you seem to have developed the skill quite quickly i must say," Kagome told her. Setsuna turned her head to the side. "I will teach you something that i learned a while back. It's to use your spiritual powers as a healing source. When ever you are injured you may use it but only when it's after the damage is done. What i mean to say is that," Kagome tapped her chin,"It can no later be after twenty minutes after the wound has happened. Understood?" she told the young girl. _

_Setsuna nodded. "Good. But in order for it to work you need a injury, i hope you don't mind. I really didn't want to but it's the only way." Setsuna was quite frightened at first. Kagome looked over the girl's shoulder," InuMamoru. Come here please," Kagome told her thirteen year old son. He was resting on top of a tree branch, he always stood by Setsuna in case if any unwanted demons appear in the forest. _

_"Son, this may be hard for you but. I need you to make a tiny cut on Setsuna's hand. It's something i must teach her for her safety," Kagome told him. "Wa-, mama, i won't do it! I c-can't hurt her like that," InuMamoru said as he backed up a little. "I know it's hard but trust me it's just for a moment...or would you rather have a knife hurt her instead?" Kagome asked. He flinched at it, it was damn hard. He groaned and took her arm. Setsuna rolled her __sleeve up and waited for the pain. InuMamoru made a gash on her arm that was just an inch long. _

_Kagome sighed, 'my poor son. I'm so sorry i had to make you do that. It had to be a demonic energy to do it. Or it would have not worked at all. Healing only works when a demon inflicts it', Kagome thought.__ "You may go now," Kagome told him with a smile. InuMamoru mumbled the word sorry to Setsuna before he set himself off on one of the trees near by. "It would be a good time to use that new power now," Kagome said turning to her student. "Hai." _

End of FlashBack

Rin covered her eyes when a flash of pink came from in front of her. It seemed so that the flash caught the eye of a certain taiyokai.

Once the light died down, Rin reopened her eyes and gasped,"Nani? How did you manage to get your wound healed? Rin is very confused." The little girl did have a dumbfounded look at the newly healed Setsuna who stood up with ease.

"I used my spiritual powers to heal my wound, that's how," Setsuna said as she scratched her cheek in a sheepish manner.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed as she noticed her lord take Setsuna by the back of her throat.

"What purpose do you have here miko," Sesshoumaru demanded her to answer.

_Oh jeez, why why me. This was the last thing i_ needed. Setsuna thought as she tried to breathe in.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama, she's Rin's friend," Rin said to the daiyoukai.

Setsuna was let off from the death grip and gasped for air, _this isn't like the Sesshoumaru back home. Though he has the __same sharp demanding voice and his fierce posture._

"Rin, let's go," Sesshoumaru said as he walked away. Rin nodded,"It was nice meeting you...," "Setsuna," she told the young girl. "Un, goodbye Setsuna-sama, it was nice that Rin got to meet you," Rin told the girl and was off.

Setsuna smiled, it soon faded away. "I can't face him now. I need time to think, but he was being controlled," she said to herself. She thought about his golden eyes looking back at her when he attacked,"No...he wasn't at that moment." She walked in the opposite direction hoping to find a village, she needed to get new clothing, her's was all wet and bloody.

xxxxxxx

"Oi kid wh-" Inuyasha began to say when he found InuMamoru on his knees by the edge.

Shippo looked around,"Is that blood i smell?" he whispered to Inuyasha as he jumped on his shoulder.

Kagome covered her mouth to prevent a gasp to be heard, so did Sango. Miroku closed his eyes.

Inuyasha walked over to him but promptly stood mid way as he looked at InuMamoru.

A lone tear rolled down the boy's face.

_She's dead. _

Or so they thought.

* * *

**Short but i needed to make up for the loss of time. Now i'm off to bed...after reading fanfics before going to sleep. 'grins slyly' I like reading stories before hitting the hay.**

**daiyoukai mean great demon**

**daijoubu desuka means are you okay/aright.**

**Mata ne!**

~Fallen~


	14. Hope And Directions Lead The Way

**YES! It's Friday tomorrow! Hallelujah, i'll get to update again during the weekend! Who else is happy because it's Friday tomorrow? I love FRIDAY!**

**Suna: Ooo oooo me me me! I am!**

**Maru: Will you two shut the hell up, your hurting my goddamn ears! 'has ears planted on head. **

**Suna: Mou, you ruined it. **

**Maru: Whatever just get on with the damn disclaimer. **

**Fallen: Stingy...I don't own Inuyasha. **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

X

X

X

Her feet ached as she walked along the path to a village. "Mou, i hate this. I would've gone back to the others but i'm stupid. Stupid enough to go off on my own. I needed clothes, i don't want to be drenched with water and my blood," Setsuna said to herself shuttering at the word, blood.

"It wasn't his fault. I don't blame him, i can never blame InuMamoru. Yami was the one who caused it, not him. He tried to fight it...i think he did at least," she started saying out loud to no one in particular.

Setsuna noticed the village just up ahead,"Finally. No more walking," she said in triumph. A moment later she heard a children's scream. She lowered her head," now what." She went in the direction to see a couple of children in a circle cowering a few feet from a youkai, a Ushi-oni was standing before them.

She looked around her surrounding, _uh uh, damn nothing. I...wait, it's worth a shot. _She thought as she gathered her spiritual powers and materialized a pink bow and a arrow. "One...shot," she said, with all the energy she has used today it was draining her, she could see her vision starting to cloud with black spots. After this she was going to take a nap for who knows how many days.

"Leave them alone!" she shouted as she fired the arrow piercing the demon in it's chest as it purified turning into ash.

The demon was gone and she smiled at the children. "Arigato," they said to her with tears in their eyes. _Oh no, _her vision became blurry once more before she nodded in response. "Are you all okay?" Setsuna asked them, she hoped that none of them were hurt by the nodded and she relaxed.

"Are you a miko?" One of the children asked her. The child was a little girl no older than five years old. "Yes I am," she retorted smiling warmly at the girl.

"Arigato miko-sama," the children bowed forward. Setsuna waved her hands frantically,"You don't have to do that. Just call me Setsuna," she told the children.

She could barely stand at that point, _i hate getting weak all of a sudden, _Setsuna thought. "Hai, Setsuna-sama," they said. "Okay," she whispered, sighing with exhaustion before her vision completely blurred. She was going to take a step forward until her world came crashing down and she fainted. The children crowded around her and one of them to the village to let the village healer know what has happened.

xxxxx

"Maru, maybe she you know," Sango tried to console InuMamoru. "Setsuna-chan can be by the," Sango began to say when she found her voice to speak once more,"River side. If we can get there in time we can save her."

"Yeah and we can take her back to Kaede," Shippo chimed in trying to give InuMamoru hope.

InuMamoru lowered his head to keep his face from being seen. Inuyasha stared at the boy and crossed his arms with his hands in his haori. "It's settled then. We'll go down the river to check if the girl is there." He got down on his knees so that Kagome could go on his back. The others excluding InuMamoru rode on Kirara.

Inuyasha and the others decided to follow him. "You don't think she's dead do you," Kagome said placing her chin on Inuyasha's shoulder. "No," he said in a whisper, _If that's what happened to Setsuna. I can't imagine that happening to Kagome. If i ever turn out like how he did. I would never forgive myself if i put Kagome in a situation like that. _Inuyasha thought as he closely followed by just a few feet back behind the boy.

They were down below by the waters edge. The river seemed to go on forever. Inuyasha and the others continued on but a scent filled his and InuMamoru's nose.

Both hanyou's stopped in their tracks. _This is, _InuMamoru began to think in his mind.

"What is my bastard of a brother doing here?" Inuyasha questioned out loud. He let down Kagome who was on his back.

"Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked giving the hanyou who spoke a look.

Speak of the devil, the daiyoukai moved in their direction with Jaken and Rin close behind him. "Ah, Kagome-sama!" Rin exclaimed as she ran to the miko passing Sesshoumaru who didn't walk any farther. He gave Inuyasha a stare before looking at InuMamoru, _what is this?_

"Hi Rin-chan," Kagome said smiling at the young girl. InuMamoru didn't pay any attention to the his yet future aunt. He wanted to avoid any stares from his future uncle who was indeed giving him a mysterious stare.

"Ne, Kagome-sama does all the people from where you come from wear what you wear?" Rin asked her. InuMamoru's ears twitched in Rin's direction.

Kagome was taken back at this,"Um, yes. Why?" it was her turn to questioned the young girl.

"Rin helped someone who dresses like you Kagome-sama but her clothing wasn't green. They were blue. She also had a whole in her stomach," the girl told her. The air suddenly stiffened and all eyes went towards InuMamoru.

The miko tore her gaze from him and went back to talking to the girl,"Rin. Where exactly did you see her?"

Rin turned around,"She was right over there," the young girl pointed to a log by the waters end. "Then she healed herself," Rin continued.

"Healed?" Kagome questioned. "Hai, she was concentrating and then she her injury was glowing pink an then it was gone after that," Rin told her. The others were impressed at this.

InuMamoru had a relaxed face and hit himself mentally, _how could i have forgotten_ _that Setsuna can do that. She was taught by my mother. Kami, I thought she was... She isn't, _thecorners of his lips curled into a smile.

"I saw her go to the direction of the village we passed not to long ago," Rin said.

That was all it took for a certain hanyou, InuMamoru, to run into the direction in which she said. Although a daiyoukai blocked his way. "This Sesshoumaru wants to question you half breed," Sesshoumaru said. InuMamoru winced at the insult, his uncle never called him that well not to him or his siblings, his father was another story.

"Oi, leave him out'a this Sesshoumaru. He's goin after the girl," Inuyasha barked at his half brother. Sesshoumaru stared at InuMamoru and noticed something hidden by his haori. The sword he couldn't mistake it for any other.

"How is it that you have the Tetsusaiga?" Sesshoumaru asked taking a step towards the boy.

Once again, all eyes were on him.

_Damn it all, _InuMamoru thought_. _

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, I'm being forced to sleep since I was caught on my computer so late. Stupid clock, I should've thrown it out the window. I apologize once more if the chapter was short. When parents tell you to sleep, you have to or else...'swallows hard' I don't want to know. **

**Maru: Oi wench are ya gonna update tomorrow?"**

**Fallen: 'rubs temples' yes Maru I am. Possibly two chapters. **

**Suna: that's great I can't wait to read it. **

**Maru: Suna...**

**Suna: Hai? **

**Maru: we went through this. **

**Suna: ...'sweat drops' A-ah. Sou ka.**

**P.S: I would like it if you check out Liz Nekogami's story called, The Angelic Demon and The Human. It's an awesome story :D**

**Mata Ne!**

**~fallen~**


	15. A Scroll, Ancestors and Reunited At Last

**Alright..ies! Ah, the time were students can kick back relax and no homework for, two days. What a life!**

**Maru: Keh boring. **

**Fallen: 'sighs and shakes head' Hello sarcasm Maru ever heard of it?**

**Maru: Don't care wench whether or not i have. School stinks. **

**Fallen: True 'nods'**

**Awkward silence between us two. More silence for another ten minutes. **

**Fallen: So um...Disclaimer? **

**Maru: Oh yeah, the wench 'points to fallen' doesn't own Inuyasha. Only me and Suna, maybe some others as well. **

* * *

Previously On What Is To Be Expected

_"How is it that you have the Tetsusaiga?" Sesshoumaru asked taking a step towards the boy. Once again, all eyes were on him._

_'Damn it all', InuMamoru thought._

This Time on What Is To Be Expected

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

X

X

X

"Lady Yuko!" a child came running through the village to a newly built hut. In the hut lived the village healer who tended to people's wounds. "What is it, child?" the healer asked the young girl who barged in while she was making medicinal herbs. "A miko who saved us just a few moments ago is now unconscious. Can you please see if she is alright? the young girl said, her name was Harumi. The healer was known as Yuko. She had long brown hair and gentle gray eyes.

"Lead the way Harumi," Yuko told the child. Harumi nodded and raced out the hut to the meadow in which Harumi and her siblings were playing at before the youkai appeared.

"Children you may leave, Harumi dear help me please," Yuko said as she placed an arm of the girl over her shoulder to get her to somewhat stand up. Swiftly, she held the girl as if she were a child on a piggy back ride. _This girl hasn't eaten anything. It must be from lack of food and exhaustion of her spiritual powers, _Yuko thought as she made her way with Harumi following close behind her to the hut.

Once they have arrived at the hut, Yuko quickly placed the girl on the futon.

"Is she going to be okay?" Harumi asked as she kneeled beside the miko who was unconscious.

"Yes, she just overexerted herself, Harumi," the village healer said to the concerned child, Yuko placed a damp cloth onto the girl's forehead of which was starting to burn up. The young miko that was lied on the futon under the covers shivered from contact. "You said that this girl said you and your brothers and sisters from the Ushi-oni, correct?"

Harumi nodded at the village healer, Yuko looked up at Harumi,"You may leave. I will call you later on to discuss over your mother." Harumi bowed,"Arigato Yuko-sama," the child left leaving only Yuko with the unconscious priestess.

_There is no mistake about the resemblance. If i am certain, this girl is the reincarnation of the priestess Midoriko. Her fate is unwritten. Dark forces are yet to come. For she, will not be alone in battle. _Tomoko thought as she let the girl rest and continued on with her duties.

xxxxxxx

In the future Kagome was looking going through scrolls in which her grandfather kept. "Ojii-san," she whispered with a smile, she thought back at all the insane diseases he would make up while she was gone in the Feudal Era. He also kept various scrolls by the staircase in which one in particular caught her eye.

"Where did this come from?" Kagome questioned as she studied it, it was a family tree, but it wasn't her family. Kagome made her way into the house and sat down on one of the chairs by the dining table. She heard the door open and close. Her daughter Akari passed by her coming from her day of school. "Tadaima," Akari said.

"Welcome home sweety," Kagome said as she gave her daughter a smile before looking back at the paper in her hands. "What's that Okaa-san?" Akari asked looking over her mother's shoulders to see the paper. "A family tree but it's not ours," Kagome replied.

"Oh yeah, that must be Setsuna's. I remember onii-chan and Setsuna-nee-chan doing a report about their family and their ancestors," Akari told her mother.

"Sou ka, well i should probably put this back," Kagome said as she got up, but then she heard Izayoi calling out for her. "Akari, can you put this by the staircase. I found it there. I'll go check on your sister," Kagome told her. Akari nodded as she watched her mother walk upstairs to her sister's bedroom.

Akari looked at the family tree, it was weird. Setsuna's great grandmothers all had son's up until Setsuna who was the first born girl on her father's side. Her great great great grandmother's name was Yuko who traced back to the Feudal Era. Then was Yumi followed by Tomoko. Setsuna's grandmother who passed away the day she was born, her name was Aimi.

Akari blinked several minutes, she heard footsteps descending from upstairs. "Ne, mama. Come look at this," she told her mother.

"What is it Akari?" Kagome said shifting the two year old girl in her arms. "Do you see what these names mean," Akari said pointing to the names.

"Um, i do but what do you mean?" Kagome asked who in which was quite befuddled at the moment.

"Yuko, it means courage. Yumi meaning friendship. Tomoko meaning wisdom and," Akari began to say. Kagome caught on,"And Aimi meaning love. So to speak the four souls."

"Mama, what if...what if the Jewel of Four Souls came back? I know it's crazy but, think about it. This is really weird," Akari said.

"You're right," Kagome said in a whisper, it was all to complicated yet so easy to understand.

xxxxxx

Back with the others in the Feudal Era.

"Are you going to answer to this Sesshoumaru or will death be your second option half breed," Sesshoumaru said coldly at InuMamoru. The others didn't want Sesshoumaru to kill the boy before he could answer so they stepped in.

"Maru, why do you have a Tetsusaiga if Inuyasha has his?" Miroku questioned.

_I hate lying, i just hope my uncle can't tell whether i do. _"I found it buried in a park." He paused,"In my time." _What a crappy fucking excuse. Now they know it's a_ lie.

To his surprise they did buy it. This was beyond weird to say the least. A bead of sweat ran down his head, _They believed it. _

His future uncle didn't say no more. Sesshoumaru knew the boy was lying but what he tried to figure out was why. It was useless information to him anyhow. Though he will not let the thought of it out of his head. Sesshoumaru turned to the left and began walking. "W...wait for me milord!" the imp cried out as he ran behind Sesshoumaru, several seconds later he tripped on a rock and hit the ground. Quickly recovering, Jaken ran to the daiyoukai's side, more like a few feet behind.

"Ja ne, Kagome-sama. Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, Shippo-chan. Inuyasha-sama...," Rin said smiling at them before she faced InuMamoru. "Maru," he said to her. "Ja ne, Maru-chan," she said before following her lord.

The group carried on with their plans. "There's the village up ahead," Shippo exclaimed as they neared it. "Hai, we will be there in a few," Kagome said from her side where she was on Inuyasha's back as he ran towards the village. InuMamoru gazed several times at his future parents, it brought a lop sided smile on his face.

When the finally arrived there were children waiting outside by a nearby hut.

"Yeah she did. It was the most coolest thing i ever saw. When that Ushi-oni was about to attack i saw her with my own eyes and a bow appeared out of no where and she shot it!" a young girl exclaimed. The group were somewhat interested to hear what to say. _It had to be,_ InuMamoru thought as his heart missed a beat, not noticing that he was holding his breath.

"I hope Setsuna-sama is feeling okay. Lady Yuko said that she has a very high fever," the girl said in a sad tone.

_It is her, thank Kami..wait..fever? _InuMamoru was starting to get worried and approached them.

The children stopped talking and froze, muttering the word Youkai. The ears, claws and fangs were a dead give away. He was an idiot, he should've placed on his concealment necklace, but he didn't have it. Setsuna did. "The miko, Setsuna, she's my friend," he told them. The children stepped backwards even more, the ears on his head lowered at what they did. Another voice rang out, a feminine voice.

"Why would a hanyou like you travel with a priestess?" a lady came out from the hut. She looked like an older yet slightly different version of Setsuna. It effected him in a way that he knew that it was her ancestor.

"And why not? Not all demons are bad you know. Maybe you should get to meet some before you start judging," all the attention switched to Kagome who was walking in front of Inuyasha who was taken back by what she said.

"Miko, you too, travel with such vile creatures?" the lady said to her. "They aren't vile. Does it look like they will be doing anything? No. So i suggest you show me where our friend is," Kagome said. The lady hesitated sending glares at both hanyous.

"She's inside," the lady said taking a step back to let them in.

From the outside the hut looked small, it was very different from the inside, it was big enough to fit two families. "Arigato," Kagome said passing by the lady who nodded once.

There laying down on a futon was a raven hair girl breathing heavily sweat droplets appeared on her forehead. In a quick second InuMamoru was by her side. _Setsuna, you are okay. I promise i will protect you but. Who will be there to protect you from me? _He questioned in his mind, brushing her hair back.

The girl opened her eyes to see gold ones looking back. "Maru-kun," she said weakly, her voice dry and cracked as she tried to speak. "I'm sorry," he said as he stiffened up and began to move away when her hand caught him. "Don't leave me," she said as she closed her eyes, sleep consuming her, her breathing hasn't changed. He nodded but only to find that she feel back to sleep.

Everyone sat down from fatigue, they were getting ready to sleep well, Inuyasha was the one who was outside on top of a branch. All is calm...for now.

That was when he saw a Shinidamachū, a soul collector of one he knew to well. Of course, it was her, that wench. InuMamoru clenched his fists remembering what happened. It was a day he will _never_ forget.

* * *

**Well this was chapter fifteen everybody. If you are confused as to why Harumi ran to the village healer, i changed a part of chapter 14 saying that one of the children went to Yuko instead of the head man of the village, i hope that clears any confusion in your mind. This won't be the last of Sesshoumaru for all you Sesshy lovers lol, he'll be back again sometime in the story. Please let me know how was it. Right now it's like two in the morning and i'm beat. **

**Mata ne!**

**~Fallen~**


	16. From The Past to Memories

**I'm having so much fun with this story. Sadly i didn't get to post another chapter during the weekend (sorry about that. I was caught up with family activities and baby-sitting)**

**Maru: Keh, lame excuse. **

**Fallen: Shut up, babysitting my nieces and nephews, 3, that look alike is NOT fun. The others are quiet, (thank god). All the screaming gives me a headache. Why am i even explaining it to you Maru?! **

**Suna: I don't really know. Maybe you should just get on with the story. **

**Maru: For once i agree with Suna. **

**Suna: Whaa...what is that suppose to mean!?**

**Fallen: 'quickly says' I don't own Inuyasha. 'turns to Maru and Suna.' You people give me headaches. Headaches! **

**P.S: Since it's my story, i'm making a few changes that don't go with the real Inuyasha time period and all, so Kikyo doesn't die when Kagome and Inuyasha got married, got it? **

* * *

Previously on What Is To Be Expected

_Everyone sat down from fatigue, they were getting ready to sleep well, Inuyasha was the one who was outside on top of a branch. All is calm...for now._

_That was when he saw a Shinidamachū, a soul collector of one he knew to well. Of course, it was her, that wench. InuMamoru clenched his fists remembering what happened. It was a day he will never forget._

This Time

* * *

**Chapter 16**

X

X

X

It was a peaceful day in the feudal era, _many_ years back even before InuMamoru met Setsuna. It was twenty years after the defeat of Naraku so to speak. When his mother and father were separated for three years it was unbearable for them. The time they reunited, they got married and then during that same year they had InuMamoru. Since demon pregnancies are shorter than human ones, it lasts for only six months.

"Okaa-san, where's Otou-san?" InuMamoru asked his mother who was making lunch for their family. "He's out getting some wood for the fire," his mother told him. "Sou ka, is it alright if i go out to the forest. I don't want Aunt Sango or Fumiko pulling on my ears again," he said gruffly, the thought of them latched onto his ears and pulling them really hurt.

"It's okay with me," Kagome said. When her son was almost out of the hut she shouted," InuMamoru, don't go to far in the forest! I don't want your father to be pulling your head out of a log again!" His ears twitched at his mother's shout and even though she couldn't see him nodded, she knew he agreed.

InuMamoru was really seventeen in human years but he looked like a seven year old boy. Kagome was pregnant with the twins, it was a funny day to remember when Inuyasha told her he could hear two heart beats, although it was nice to have two pups living in her stomach.

Miroku and Sango were visiting them at the time with their growing family. The two of them have aged a bit since it has been twenty years, Sango rarely fights demons but Miroku goes out with his son out to do exorcisms for people in need. Unlike Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome don't age at all due to their mating, their life span increased and would last most likely for a long time.

Akari was four (fourteen in human years) and she was playing with Miroku and Sango's first granddaughter, Fumiko. "Onii-chan, where are you going?" Akari asked as she watched her brother walk out of their hut. "Out to explore," he told her stretching his muscles. "Oh, can i come?" she asked. "No. I don't want to baby sitting little babies," he told her.

"Nandesuka!(what was that?!)," she fumed at him. It made little Fumiko laugh causing her to fall on her bottom. "Ah, Fumiko-chan!" Akari said turning her attention to the little three year old human. Fumiko looked so much like her grandmother Sango, except with green eyes.

Seeing that his little sister wasn't paying attention to him anymore, InuMamoru made a dash towards the forest named after his father. Even miles away from his home, he could still hear his sisters ranting calling out for him to come back. InuMamoru snickered and continued deeper into the Forest of Inuyasha.

xxxxx

"So how is it going with your no aging lifestyle, Kagome-chan," Sango question as she walked into the hut. "Oh it's just fine. It seems funny to not age for a while but you get use to it," Kagome said as she made the lunch. Sango nodded,"I wouldn't know since Miroku and I are humans after all. I do see that you are quite happy with it," Sango told her with a smile. Kagome looked back and gave her a smile in return.

"Zan-nen (aww)," Kagome heard her daughter pout as she walked towards her with little Fumiko following behind her. "What's wrong sweety?" Kagome asked her. "Onii-chan left out to the forest and i wanted to go," Akari told her.

"But Akari, there are demons out there," Sango told her. The half demon looked at her Aunt and crossed her arms,"I'm papa's daughter. He defeated Naraku and so did my mama. I'm not scared of any demons," she said huffing at her aunt. Sango let out a small laugh.

Kagome shook her head, _Same ego as her father. _"Akari, you're scared of the dark," Kagome said with her brow arched up. Akari opened her mouth and muffled a 'it's even more scary than any demon' she commented. Kagome laughed and gave her daughter a kiss on the top of her head. "Okay, maybe it is," Kagome told her. Akari smiled at her mother and gave her a quick hug before running out to play again with Fumiko.

"Ne, where is Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked Sango, not seeing the less perverted monk around them. "Out with our son, Hansuke, on a exorcism," Sango told her. Kagome nodded,"I see. Where are all your children?" she asked. "Some are visiting their uncle Kohaku and the others are out to see if any demons are causing people problems."

Sango's children, mainly the girls, followed their mothers step in become demon slayers. The boys followed their father, except being nonperverted, which was fortunate for Sango.

Kagome smiled,"Like father like son, except Hansuke isn't a lecher," she added. "I know, thank goodness. Or i would have gave his girlfriend a miniature hiraikotsu and she would beat him on the head," Sango said. Both women looked at one another and bursted out in laughter. Kagome wiped her tears away from the laughter and sighed. "InuMamoru is like Inuyasha. I can see how alike those to are," Sango said as she fixed her hair into a ponytail in the back.

"Un, InuMamoru is following in his father's footsteps. I don't blame him, i like it. I just hope not everything isn't like his father's life," Kagome said. "Like...Kikyo, you mean?" Sango questioned her. "...Un. I don't hate her, i just don't feel right with her still around you know," Kagome told her. Sango nodded in agreement," Me too. She was a great priestess. But you have greater power than her know. Look at you, you can put up a barrier even without holding it up. And you can also heal yourself," Sango added. "I know. Kikyo was or still is a great priestess, it's just that," she sighed,"I'm afraid something might happen." Sango tilted her head,"Like what?" Kagome clutched her chest,"I just...I just _know._"

xxxx

"Where did Otou-san go?" InuMamoru wondered to himself as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch. He stopped and came across the Goshinboku. He slapped his cheek and looked down at the palm of his hand. "Myoga, how many times did i tell you to not do that," he told the flea demon. "Forgive me Master InuMamoru, it's just that your blood is unique that comes from Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome," the flea demon commented. "Well i don't want you suckin on my blood," he squeezed the flea's head a little but let him go.

"Master InuMamoru, what are you doing here?" Myoga asked him. "I wanted to look for Otou-san but i can't find him," he told the advisor. "I see," the flea demon crossed his four arms and nodded,"Lord Inuyasha is now conversing Lord Sesshoumaru, he sent me to tell Lady Kagome that he'll bring the wood once he's done."

InuMamoru nodded,"Okay, well i can go tell my mother now. Thanks Myoga-jiji," he told the flea demon. "You are welcome Master InuMamoru," Myoga said. "Hey, what's that smell?" the young hanyou questioned out loud. "Grave yard soil?" Myoga asked. "Un, i don't like it. Smells like trouble," he said. "That must be Kikyo-sama," Myoga told him. "The undead priestess?" InuMamoru questioned. "Yes. She hasn't been here since the defeat of Naraku. What is she doing here now?" Myoga questioned.

"Inuyasha," a firm voice making InuMamoru's ear twitch and his head looked up to see a woman dressed in a priestess outfit. "Kikyo-sama, what are you doing here?" Myoga said jumping up onto the boys shoulder. Kikyo eyed the boy,"He isn't Inuyasha. Who are you?" the undead priestess questioned.

"I suggest you should leave now Kikyo-sama. Your soul collectors would attract the attention of Lord Inuyasha," Myoga stated. "Be quiet," Kikyo told the flea,"I'm speaking with him not you."

InuMamoru gulped. "Speak boy," the priestess said. "Kikyo-sama. This is Lord Inuyasha's and Kagome-sama's son. There you have it. Now if you would kindly please go-" Kikyo gave a glare at the flea demon who spoke and a look at the hanyou. "Master InuMamoru, quickly get out of here," Myoga whispered the young half demon son of his lord.

"Why," InuMamoru whispered back. "It would seems that she is upset because your father did not follow her to hell. Now go," Myoga whispered in a sharp tone. InuMamoru got up so that he was leaning against the trunk of the Goshinboku. "Alright," InuMamoru told him.

While the two were speaking to one another, they didn't notice her pull an arrow back. "Master InuMamoru!" Myoga shouted. It was too late.

xxxx

"I want you to set as an example that not all demons, well, half demons aren't weak," Sesshoumaru told him, rather coldly but it didn't matter to his brother. "Why is that Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked when it finally clicked in his mind, he crossed his arms. "Is our might lord expecting a half demon child?" he asked. "I don't play games Inuyasha or would you rather not return to your family and they find you dead?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"After all these years, barely a century. I thought you would not be so cold," Inuyasha commented. A small but visible smile was on Sesshoumaru's face. "Some things don't change little brother."

"Rin is expecting our first pup. I informed the dog demon clan of it, they are not fond of it," Sesshoumaru said. "But," Inuyasha's ears perked up at it. "It would seem that they accept it, because of you. Naraku may have been a weakling but it has brought problems with the dog demon clan. They gave you your piece of land. I control the western lands, you, the east. Where your forest is and the village," Sesshoumaru told him. Inuyasha was puzzled.

"It would seem that that undead priestess is back," Sesshoumaru stated as he looked afar. Inuyasha flinched and tensed. "It would be wise to check on your family.

Inuyasha nodded and took off. It only took him a few minutes to get back to his home.

xxxx

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she noticed her husband barge into their home while she spoke with Sango. "Are you alright?" he asked looking over at his wife who was fairly confused on what caused him to be so worried. "What's wrong?" Sango asked as her granddaughter sat in her lap. "Otou-san?" Akari called out and stood beside him. "Where is the wood papa?" Akari asked noticing that her father didn't bring any for the fire.

Inuyasha looked around. "Where is InuMamoru," his eyes narrowed. "Onii-chan went to look for you," Akari said.

He ran out of the hut. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, her voice filled with worry and concern. "Mama, what's wrong with papa?" Akari asked pulled her nagabakama ( the bright red part pants like part of the priestess outfit).

"I don't have a clue sweetheart. Let's go follow your otou-san," Kagome said taking her daughters hand.

"I'll stay here with Fumiko," Sango told her. Kagome nodded and she and her daughter followed her husband.

xxxx

Inuyasha followed his son's scent, it was headed straight for the Goshinboku. He leaped into the air to get a better look. He heard a shout from his advisor, Myoga.

"Master InuMamoru," he heard. All of it was in slow motion, he saw Kikyo stand ten feet from the sacred tree with an arrow pulled back, his son leaned up against the Goshinboku.

The arrow was released and Inuyasha's eyes widened, he watched his only son get pinned to it like he did many years back. "Kikyo!" he shouted with hatred and anger as he landed on the ground.

"Otou-san!" he heard his daughter call out for him as she ran to him. "Akari stay back," he told her.

Akari stopped and looked at the Goshinboku noticing a figure being pinned to it. "Onii-chan!" she screamed with tears running down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha wh- InuMamoru!" Kagome shouted at what she saw. Her son, her only son. It was a sacred arrow that bound him to eternal sleep.

"He will not awake. Only a priestess with powers far more greater than that of Midoriko can," Kikyo said before she disappeared with her soul collectors.

Inuyasha clenched his fist and slammed it onto the ground, then turning his gaze onto his son. "Onii-chan!" Akari shouted, trying to shake him awake. She reached for the arrow, but it slightly burned her skin,"Itai," she muttered. She walked back and hugged her mother's knees. Kagome soothed her daughter's hair and tried so hard to get the arrow out.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered, letting his voice be carried by the wind.

xxxxx

Centuries passed on and villages became cities and Japan began to grow. The forest remained, but only half it. A shrine rested by it and a young woman was holding her three year old daughters hand. "Setsuna wait here while mama goes and prays for a moment, okay," the woman while brown hair and green eyes said. The little girl nodded and waited. Flowing silver hair caught her attention. She smiled and saw a boy pinned to it. It was mesmerizing, it appeared that he was asleep.

The three year old reached for the arrow and it disappeared in her touch. The boy didn't awaken but he slid down the tree and she quickly ran to her mother, she wouldn't remember what happened, because by the time the family of the boy found him, they wouldn't know who released him.

* * *

**That was a long chapter. So if all haven't figured it out, what that day InuMamoru was thinking back to, this chapter was a flashback of it. I'll be writing another later, hopefully i'll post it today when i have time. **


	17. Slip it out and Attack

**Alright, to make up for the weekend, here's another chapter of What is To be Expected. I hope you all enjoy it and I posted another chapter of Dead Inside But Still Alive too. **

**Maru: Oh yeah. **

**Fallen: YEAH! I know right!**

**Suna: You failed to see his sarcasm.**

**Fallen: Oh...**

**Maru: Speechless wench doesn't own Inuyasha. **

**Fallen:...**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

X

X

X

A soul collector had a soul of a dead women and it went to Kikyo who was passing by the village. She heard news of a girl who looked awfully alike the legendary priestess and she wanted to see it for herself.

"Kikyo?" she heard a name call out to her. She turned to the voice to see the hanyou, Inuyasha, standing before her.

"How are you? Has Naraku hurt you?" he questioned her.

"I'm fine. Tell me, have you heard of a girl who resembles that of Priestess Midoriko?" she suddenly asked him. Inuyasha was bewildered,"You mean Setsuna?"

"So you know her. Hm, it would be a bother if i see her," Kikyo said as a soul collector wrapped around her waist.

Inuyasha didn't know why she wanted to see Setsuna, he wasn't sure about the situation.

"Maybe," he heard her say. "You can bring her to meet me. I would like that, you know," Kikyo said.

"Why do you want to meet her?" another voice said coming from behind the trees.

InuMamoru stepped out with his eyes narrowed giving her a cold look.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha questioned him with a growl.

"It's something you don't want to know," InuMamoru told him eyeing the undead priestess.

"like hell," Inuyasha growled.

"What business i would have with you," Kikyo said coldly.

"It's not something you did now. Just something that you caused my family to be in pain many years in the future," InuMamoru spat.

"And how would i know that," Kikyo stated.

"You've had a grudge of it for many years that's what!" InuMamoru shouted.

"Hey don't you-"

"It doesn't concern you!" InuMamoru shouted at Inuyasha.

"I'll be defending her since you are accusing her of something she didn't do," Inuyasha growled at the boy.

xxxxx

Everyone couldn't sleep, they noticed the soul collector passing by. Miroku and Sango looked at one another as they noticed Kagome fidget around in her sleeping bag. Kagome out from her sleeping bag that was by the door of the hut. She made her way to Setsuna and kneeled down to look at the girl.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked the girl who's temperature was rising by the minute. "Where's Maru?" she said hoarsely. "He just went out, Setsuna-sama you must rest. You have a dangerously high fever," Yuko said to the girl.

"Yuko-sama, don't you have any herbs to heal her fever?" Kagome asked.

"Yes but they are out in the forest. It's getting dark outside child, you mustn't go out at these hours," Yuko said to her placing a wet cloth on the girl's forehead.

"But if i don't Setsuna will die from her fever. I should go tell Maru," Kagome said with worry, bitting the bottom of her lip. The group except for Yuko and Setsuna noticed InuMamoru step outside the hut once the soul collector passed, they all thought what connection he had to the undead priestess. Although, now it didn't matter, they were more concerned over the girl who was very ill.

"You mustn't tell that hanyou. I don't want him near the girl again. His kind only brings trouble," Yuko said facing Kagome with a cold look.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and smacked the lady in the face. Yuko had a very startled look on her face. "Their kind has nothing to do with what happened to her. They only protect those who they hold dear to them," Kagome exclaimed at the healer.

"Kagome," Sango and Miroku said in a hushed tone surprised that the miko had done what she did.

"You're a priestess. You should be preoccupied with vile creatures like them," Yuko said gaining her posture back.

"I don't care if i am one or not. I won't be lectured by someone like you to tell me what they are! I don't care at all what you said, i would _never_ leave Inuyasha's side, not now not ever!" Kagome shouted.

Yuko was about to say something when the village's headsman rushed inside,"Lady Yuko, the village is being attacked."

Miroku and Sango got on their feet. "Kagome you stay here with Setsuna. Miroku and I will go fight off the demons."

"What about me?" Shippo jumped up and questioned the demon slayer. "You go see if you can get Inuyasha and Maru here. We will need their help," Sango told the kitsune. Shippo nodded and ran out shouting Inuyasha's name, the kitsune was followed by with a transformed kirara for safety reason.

"Sango," Miroku said as he waited for her. "Be careful," Sango said, Kagome nodded in return, Sango sighed before she went out following Miroku.

"Where is Inuyasha when you need him?" Shippo panicked to himself as he kept on running, he managed to sneak away from two youkai's that were nearby, but it didn't matter, Kirara fought them off to give him time. The young kitsune kept on searching for the said hanyou.

"W-what's going on?" Setsuna questioned Kagome who had her arrow aimed at the entrance of the hut.

"The village is under attack. Don't worry, Shippo went to bring Maru and Inuyasha so they'll be here soon," Kagome told her. _I just hope he finds them. _

Setsuna sat up, Kagome was about to protest but the girl raised her hand to stop her. "I don't want these people hurt. And i can't let that lady get killed either," she told her.

"She'll be fine. Go back and rest, you can't stay on your feet with your fever. It's dangerous," Kagome told her.

"No. I can't, she's my ancestor and whether or not we were suppose to meet, I can't let any harm come to Lady Yuko," Setsuna said. _No matter how cold she is about demons and half demons. If she were to find out her...how many greats that would be, granddaughter to be...in love with one. She'll have to deal with it. _

"Okay," Kagome said unease with the fact that the girl was going in to fight. "Let's go," Setsuna said with a brave face, truth was that she never really fought with any youkai before, excluding InuMamoru when she and him would practice their skills of combat.

The two girls walked out of the hut to see the scene around them. Villagers were reading arrows in their bows up in the air when swarms of snake like youkai came flying down from the skies above.

"Kagome! Setsuna! What are you two doing out here?!" both Miroku and Sango questioned them.

Both girls ran to their friends side,"We're here to help," Setsuna said for them both, Kagome nodded in agreement. "You should be resting child!" Yuko lectured Setsuna.

"I don't take any orders from no one. Forgive me Yuko-sama, but i'm here to help out and you can not stop me," Setsuna said. Yuko hesitated and passed her bow to the girl,"I'll take the villagers out. Do you think you can all hold them out once i'm done?" They nodded. "Good. Young lady, i expect to see you alive after this," Yuko told Setsuna.

"As to you Yuko-sama," Setsuna said pulling back an arrow and firing it at a incoming demon. Yuko had a smile on her face before she went on to carry out what she said.

"You ready?" Setsuna asked Kagome.

Kagome nodded and fired an arrow as well.

Setsuna smiled,"Well. Let's kick some youkai ass then."

xxxxx

"What's your connection to Kikyo anyway. Run back to your friend, i don't have time to argue with you," Inuyasha spat at him.

InuMamoru clenched his fists, _dad you were really stubborn back in the old days weren't you. How did mom deal with you? _

"That isn't any of _your_ business," InuMamoru said to his future father.

"I don't fucking care if it isn't my damn business. Answer the damn question!" Inuyasha shouted holding the boy by the collar.

None noticing the undead miko disappear along with her soul collectors, both hanyous were giving her a headache.

"She almost kills me! She caused me to get pinned for centuries until someone released me that's what! I recalled how my sister told me they suffered never knowing i would be released. For about five hundred years i would be pinned to the Goshinboku. I could see little Izayoi born a-" InuMamoru froze.

Inuyasha blinked and let him go,"What?"

"Inuyasha! Maru! Where in the world are you guys?!" they heard familiar voice call out.

"Shippo?" they said in unison. "What are you doing here runt?" Inuyasha said. From reflex and experience, Shippo placed his arms protectively over his head.

"T-the village is..under attack," he stuttered with fear from getting hit.

"What?!" again, both hanyou's shouted at the same time.

"There are too many of them. Kagome and the others are in trouble," Shippo said taking a head start towards the village.

One mention of the others in danger, Inuyasha and Maru took off. "WAIT FOR ME!" a certain kitsune shouted.

A scent hit their noses, _blood_, and there was a lot of it.

* * *

**Just a little something while i'm done with my homework. I'll be writing another chapter for D.I.B.S.A, since it is it's anniversary!**

**Mata ne!**

~Fallen~


	18. Half truth be told

**Mou, why couldn't there be any school today. 'pissed off look' **

**Maru: 'whistles low' you're angry today.**

**Suna: 'whispers to him' it's best not to get her even more-**

**Maru: 'pokes fallen's arm' who's a grumpy little wench today 'snickers' **

**Suna: Maru 'in background he's still poking the author' Maru. Maru-kun, you shouldn't up-**

**Fallen: 'pan appears out of nowhere and hit's the half demon's face with it' TOO LATE! **

**Suna: 'watches the young author drag out a hanyou out the door' *sigh* She doesn't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Last Time On What is To Be Expected

_"As to you Yuko-sama," Setsuna said pulling back an arrow and firing it at a incoming demon. Yuko had a smile on her face before she went on to carry out what she said._

_"You ready?" Setsuna asked Kagome._

_Kagome nodded and fired an arrow as well._

_Setsuna smiled,"Well. Let's kick some youkai ass then."_

_xxxxx_

_"There are too many of them. Kagome and the others are in trouble," Shippo said taking a head start towards the village._

_One mention of the others in danger, Inuyasha and Maru took off. "WAIT FOR ME!" a certain kitsune shouted. _

_A scent hit their noses, blood, and there was a lot of it._

This TIme On What Is To BE Expected

* * *

**Chapter 18**

X

X

X

"Damn it," Inuyasha said under his breath as he and Maru dashed to the direction of the village with their superhuman speed.

"You got a lot of explaining to do once we are done here," Inuyasha said to the half demon running along side him. InuMamoru gave him an uneasy smirk,"Alright." _I'm so stupid, i let it slip out. _

From their places, the two noticed a swarm of youkai entirely engulfing the entrance of the village. When they were just reaching it, a jolt of electricity made them both fly backwards smashing into trees that broke in half as their backs collided on them.

"What the?" Inuyasha wondered, brushing off his haori and jumped forwards, only to be sent back. "Shit!" he cursed out with annoyance.

"A barrier," InuMamoru said with his arms crossed. "It seems that there is someone that doesn't want us to interfere."

"Why are you two doing out there? We should be helping the others?" Shippo asked with Kirara right next to him who mewed.

Shippo was about to run into the village when he was pulled back forcefully by InuMamoru. "Kit, there is a barrier. It will hurt you up pretty bad, so stay back."

"About me finding Tetsusaiga," InuMamoru began, unsheathing the sword. It transformed into the red tetsusaiga before both Inuyasha and Shippo's eyes.

"It was a lie. Remind me to explain it all after were done dealing with those bastards," InuMamoru said breaking the barrier around the village.

Inuyasha scoffed, _i could've used. Forget it, _his concentration was broken when he could hear the screams coming inside the village that was now barely visible covered by the youkai's around it.

"Kagome/Setsuna!" both hanyou's shouted out to their female companions.

From back inside the others heard them shout. "It's about time," Miroku said drawing a few youkai inside his wind tunnel.

The two miko's were shooting arrows at incoming demons. Then all of a sudden they couldn't move.

In the mist behind the swarm, there was a lone man with dark auburn hair and piercing red eyes. His mouth moved but words were unheard.

"Kagome?" Sango question when she noticed the raven haired miko drop her bow and arrows along with her quiver onto the ground. "Kagome-sama," Miroku said, noticing the same actions.

The girls were like zombies, neither one saying a word. They both stepped forward and walked straight where the demons were coming from.

"Setsuna," InuMamoru said clawing at a demon that was going to the girls direction. "Oi," he said as he turned to the girl. InuMamoru reached out to stop her with his hands on her shoulders, he was instantly burned. "Damn it!" he cried out, looking at his red hands.

The girls continued forward. "Kagome, wench. Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha questioned as he used his wind scar at several demons going towards Miroku and Sango when they weren't paying any attention.

No answer, they stood quiet, still going never stopping to hear them.

_Inuyasha! My body is moving on it's own!_ Kagome cried in her mind, as so did Setsuna. Something was calling out for them. It had to be the man behind the swarms of demons attacking the village.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha growled out at a hoard of demons in their direction wiping all of them out.

"Inuyasha. Something is wrong with Kagome!" Shippo cried out, the kitsune looked into the miko's eyes, they were blood red and so were Setsuna's.

InuMamoru walked in front and noticed,"Damn it, they are being controlled," he cursed out catching Inuyasha's attention.

"What," Inuyasha muttered under his breath and went to see for himself, but promptly stopped. "What the fuck?!" Inuyasha shouted placing the sleeve of his haori over his nose, black mist covered the area and a menacing laugh was heard.

"Yami," InuMamoru growled out, pointing the tetsusaiga at the youkai who suddenly appeared in front of them both in mid air. "Oh didn't the little puppy miss me again?" the mistress of darkness said in a baby tone.

"Keh, i'll show you." InuMamoru said to her.

"Hm. Let me let you rethink that," Yami said. Behind her, there were bubbles with people encased in them. One in particular caught InuMamoru's eye.

"Ah yes. The village healer that awfully looks like your miko. I overheard that this was the girls ancestor. Maybe we should give it a try and see shall we?" Yami said choking Yuko that was being held by her throat.

InuMamoru noticed that behind the mist, Kagome and Setsuna stood, but Setsuna was starting to fade away.

"Leave her alone!" the hanyou shouted, panicked of the fact that if Yuko were to die, he would never meet Setsuna. If that were true and now that he put the pieces all together, the person who released him was the girl he traveled with. If her ancestor were to die now, he would never be released from the Goshinboku, his future will alter. He wasn't going to let that happen. No way in hell.

Yami faked a yawn,"You're no fun," she whined as she tossed the healer aside. "Now, excuse me while i send these two to a special someone," she said with her eyes gone completely black. The next thing they knew, both miko's and the mistress of darkness including the man with dark red hair disappeared all together.

The swarms of youkai were all going in one direction. InuMamoru shouted and cursed out.

He pulled his hair in frustration. "Damn it. This wasn't suppose to happen," InuMamoru said sheathing his tetsusaiga.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this. No," he said walking in north before he stopped and turned his head over his shoulder," Inuyasha get the others ready," InuMamoru said still following the herd of demons going in another direction.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Inuyasha questioned the boy. Inu

InuMamoru looked at him in the eye then frontwards. "You wanted answers didn't you well? Now you got one." The boy paused.

"I'm going to get Setsuna and my future okaa-san back," he seethed through his teeth before dashing off.

Inuyasha was left there with his mouth open. _W-what did he just say? _the hanyou thought.

* * *

**I know it was a tad on the short side, but i wanted to update. So NOW InuMamoru finally told well half of the truth about Kagome being his mother. I wonder how Inuyasha will react to him being his future father...hmmmm, *smiles evilly*. So here it all was folks, tune in for the next chapter coming out soon. I PROMISE the next chapter WILL be LONGER, i too hate short chapters but i really need to hit the hay to wake up earlier t'morrow morning. If you guys have any ideas feel free to throw them in that box we call the review box and let me know.**

**Mata ne!**

**~Fallen~**


	19. Truth be out and Plans

**Teehee, i was watching the third movie of Inuyasha, i can't seem to stop watching it! I LOVE IT! Ahem...so, This is the nineteenth chapter of What Is To Be Expected. I finally reached over one hundred reviews, thank you to all who reviewed and especially to Liz Nekogami for being my 100th reviewer. **

**Suna: So we reached one hundred reviews? **

**Maru: Keh, like it matters. **

**Fallen: Mou, meanie 'evil glare' **

**Maru hides behind suna. **

**Suna: Ano, Maru-kun daijoubu? **

**Maru:...she's scary when she's mad. **

**Suna: Hmph, had to learn the hard way. Well Fallen doesn't own Inuyasha. Let's get to the story already!**

**Fallen: Yoshi! Ikuzo! (all right! Let's go!)**

* * *

Previously on What is to Be Expected

_InuMamoru looked at him in the eye then frontwards. "You wanted answers didn't you well? Now you got one." The boy paused._

_"I'm going to get Setsuna and my future okaa-san back," he seethed through his teeth before dashing off._

_Inuyasha was left there with his mouth open. W-what did he just say? the hanyou thought._

Now on What is To Be Expected.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

X

X

X

"Alright, I got the hanyou's girl and that other miko you wanted," Yami said throwing the girls onto the ground. The landed with a hard thud. The girls got up and narrowed their eyes at Yami. Setsuna was let out of the control but Kagome still remained under the mistress of darkness control.

"What do you want with me, Yami," Setsuna questioned, trying to gather her spiritual energy but something was blocking it, she couldn't use her powers. Her hands went straight into a tight fist.

"Oh you got it all wrong girl. I didn't need you, i just needed you out of the way. Along with your other miko friend," Yami told the girl. Setsuna's eyes widened, _Kagome-sama? She was with me? _She turned around to see her future mentor standing there with blood shot eyes instead of blue.

"Kagome-sama," Setsuna said trying to shake the girl out of the hold of Yami. "Snap out of it, Kagome-sama. You're being controlled," she began to say when she was cut by a menacing laugh.

"Please, she won't as long as she was in the dream state i put you both in," Yami mentioned to her.

_Dream state...sou ka, _Setsuna thought, her eyes widening even more.

She remembered it as clear as day. Setsuna was in the meadow collecting herbs when a boy with long silver hair and scarlet red eyes with irises becoming blue slits with white pupils. Jagged purple stripes on the sides of the persons face. Setsuna recognized the person to be InuMamoru, but she hasn't ever seen him like that. It made her feel...terrified. She remembered him going closer to her and then she broke out of the control.

"Good," a feminine voice said behind the trees, Setsuna couldn't see who it was.

xxxx

"What do you mean Kagome was taken away!" Sango shook Inuyasha by his haori and angrily shook him.

"Weren't you protecting her while Miroku and I were battling the youkai? She shouted.

Inuyasha got out of her hold and growled,"I was but the damn youkai was controlling her. We couldn't see anything because of a fucking mist that was covering my eye sight and sending off a scent of ash and bones mixed with it's own. Maru and i couldn't see a damn thing."

The mentioning of the boy's name caused Miroku, Sango and Shippo to look around. "Speaking of Maru, where did he go?" Miroku questioned Inuyasha. "He went off that way. So we should too. That's the direction were the youkai's were headed to," Inuyasha said.

"And if that's where the youkai went. Perhaps that's were Kagome and Setsuna are. If my suspicions are correct not only that this whole attack was planned. It must have been Naraku who sent these demons to torment the village just to lure us to him," Miroku said.

"Wise for a monk, but the brain of a walnut if you keep asking women to bare your children," Yuko told Miroku who sweat dropped.

"You. Asked. Her. To. Bare. Your. Children," Sango gritted through her teeth at the monk.

"My dear Sango, hear me out. I was just merely-" once again he didn't have time to finish. Miroku was knocked out by the blow Sango gave him with the tip of her hiraikotsu.

Shippo squinted his eyes to give the unconscious monk a fish eyed glare,"Idiot." Kirara mewed in agreement. An angry Sango walked off, fuming about lecherous monks.

Yuko turned to Inuyasha and crossed her arms. "Seems that miko's are now having hanyous as companions," she said out loud.

"Keh. Do you got a problem with that?" Inuyasha said, getting angry at the fact that she said that.

"Maybe. Then again, the raven haired one with the bow, put up quite the show to make me change my mind about that not all demons are bad. She must be very attached to you half demon," Yuko said in a soft tone.

Inuyasha had a slight blush across his cheeks, _Kagome..._he thought.

"Ne, Inuyasha shouldn't we get going?" Shippo said jumping on his shoulder. "Keh," Inuyasha simply said and walked away from Yuko.

Yuko had a serious look on her face, _they may think i'm just a village healer but...i guess my granddaughter may be able to inherit my power to see the future. Hmph, what has happened to my family. _She shook her head letting her face relax a bit, _As long as Setsuna's happy. I guess i can work with the fact i'll have a half demon in the family. _Yuko thought of how protective the hanyou known as Maru must be, she placed her pointer and thumb on her chin. _I wonder if they have a child, will it inherit those fuzzy cute ears? _She walked away with a smile across her face, almost forgetting that her village was attacked.

xxxx

The youkai was disappearing from his eyesight. "Damn it," InuMamoru cursed out and ran faster. "I won't let my mother and Setsuna get hurt because i decided to check up on father with the undead miko. I should have never gone." He said to himself, blinded to the fact that he was being watched from a mirror.

The others were approaching him, they were determined on getting their friends back.

"Maru!" he heard from behind. InuMamoru stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"You didn't think i'll give up a fight like this one," Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

InuMamoru grinned back at him. "I didn't think so," his future father said.

All was quiet for a few minutes when Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"Maru," Inuyasha began and InuMamoru looked to look at him as they ran with the others following behind them riding on kirara.

"You said earlier about Kagome...being your future okaa-san," he said in a whisper so only InuMamoru could hear him.

InuMamoru's eyes widened. He let out a long sigh and looked at the youkai that they were now getting closer to.

"Un. Kagome is my okaa-san in my time. I couldn't say that to you guys but now it's a little to late for that. I'm not sure this was even suppose to happen. I'm afraid that my future will be altered because of me and Setsuna going back to the Feudal Era. My mother," InuMamoru smiled,"Told me many stories of your past adventures. I hope you aren't to dense to realize who my father is," InuMamoru said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes,"How dense do-" "_Very_ dense," InuMamoru interrupted. "Oi, i know the damn father is," Inuyasha hissed.

_The? Wait, please don't say. _

"It better not be my bastard of a brother," Inuyasha growled out.

The quiet forest was broke of it's silence when there was a loud thud. InuMamoru fell face flat onto the ground not believing what he just heard. "Ne, Inuyasha. Did you say something?" Shippo said as Miroku and Sango stopped in their tracks staring down at the hanyou whose face was stuffed in the ground.

"Damn, you are really dense," InuMamoru said picking himself up off from the ground. "Oh then, Maru, enlighten me if yo-" Inuyasha began to say.

"InuMamoru," InuMamoru informed.

"Eh?" the others said.

"My name is InuMamoru. I hope that clears your head...otou-san," InuMamoru said looking directly in front of Inuyasha.

"EHHHH?!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo said with their jaws dropping to the ground.

xxxxx

"So you said that this girl can give me a body to live?" a woman wearing a priestess outfit with soul collectors flying around her said.

_Who is this? I don't know her? _Setsuna thought to herself. _What does she mean by that? _

"Mhm, Naraku told me so," Yami said. "You ally yourself with that hanyou?" Kikyo questioned.

Yami raised a brow,"What? Didn't you fall in love with that half breed named Inuyasha?" she asked.

_Kikyo? The dead priestess in which Kagome told me once during our lesson for learning how to use a scared sealing arrow? Why would she? _Setsuna was very confused, wasn't this the same priestess who helped people, was kind to children? What happened to her?

"My past is none of your business," Kikyo said walking towards Setsuna.

"The girl is the reincarnation of Midoriko," the undead priestess said holding Setsuna's chin turning her head side to side. "Hey, quit it. I'm not some toy you know," Setsuna said.

"Quiet," Kikyo said.

_Iyaaa! I can't speak at all. This is messed up! Where is InuMamoru when you need him! I hope he's alright. _

"You see. I brought you to see Kikyo girl. I know you are trying to struggle. Why can't you be more like your miko friend over there who's losing her spiritual energy by the minute. By sunrise, you'll both be bodies with no souls in them, just a empty shell," Yami said to Setsuna walking around her.

The young miko followed her every move.

"You friends are probably thinking that they are headed here. But, they thought wrong. They'll be headed straight in for a trap, not even thinking that you two aren't there. Shame isn't it?" Yami said.

_Why...doushite. Ugh! Evil is always in the way of good. Wait a_ minute...

Setsuna smiled, _i know a way out. _

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I didn't get to start on my homework, but then i realized i didn't have any xD Oh well, i'll just read some fics. So tell me how it was ne? I wrote this song while i was listening to an english fan dub of Song of truth, ah it's an amazing cover. Enough of my rambling. **

**Maru: You always talk so much. **

**Fallen: Oh great. Here to criticize me talking now are we?**

**Maru: Keh, maybe. **

**Fallen: Feh, baka, you are so mean. **

**Maru: what? Alright what do you have plan i know that look in your eye.**

**Fallen: 'slyly grins' just wait till i have planned for next chapter. You'll see... P.S: don't forget to review. I love all of your wonderful reviews.**

Mata ne!

~Fallen~


	20. And So Darkness Returns part 2

**It's time for another chapter of What is To Be Expected! **

**Suna and Maru: Yeah! 'fist pumps air'**

**Maru whispers to her: we look like idiots**

**Suna: I know 'whispers back'**

**Fallen: Who cares? I don't Inuyasha and I'm fine with it!**

**Maru: 'fish eyed looks at her' you're not fine with it wench, i can smell your tears from here. **

**Fallen: Shut Up! 'turns to readers' I SHOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT IN THE BEGINNING, IT TAKES PLACE IN THE FUTURE! Now you may continue.**

* * *

Previously on What Is To Be Expected

_"InuMamoru," InuMamoru informed._

_"Eh?" the others said._

_"My name is InuMamoru. I hope that clears your head...otou-san," InuMamoru said looking directly in front of Inuyasha._

_"EHHHH?!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo said with their jaws dropping to the ground._

_xxxx_

_"You friends are probably thinking that they are headed here. But, they thought wrong. They'll be headed straight in for a trap, not even thinking that you two aren't there. Shame isn't it?" Yami said._

_Why...doushite. Ugh! Evil is always in the way of good. Wait a minute..._

_Setsuna smiled, i know a way out. _

Next On What is To Be Expected

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

X

X

X

In the future, Kagome paced again worrying so much about her son. "Koibito," Inuyasha began to say to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "InuMamoru is fine. Just try to relax. Take it from me, i trained him since he was a pup."

Kagome let out a small chuckle,"That's what scares me."

"Eh? Why?" Inuyasha's ears drooped down.

"With your attitude and how pig headed you are in battle. Honey, our son is like a miniature you," Kagome told him.

"He is not." Inuyasha told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ohh he is so," Kagome retorted placing her hands on her hips.

"Not."

"Yes he is."

"No he isn't."

"Yes. He. Is."

"Koi, no he isn't."

"Don't you 'koi' me mister. He takes his attitude from you and you know it," Kagome said.

The two adults were talking to each other in the living room. Their children were seated just nearby. Ryota and Daisuke groaned, _do they always have to fight? _"Mom's going to win this time," Ryota said to his brother with a cheeky smile.

"Feh, no. Otou is. He won last time," Daisuke told him, they looked at one another. The next thing you knew both brothers had a staring contest with their fists clenched as they lowly growled at each other.

Izayoi and Akari shook their heads. Same old thing, once their parents argue with one another, their twin siblings will make a bet and end up arguing as well. Talk about a show and dinner. Both girls stuffed themselves with popcorn waiting to see how it play's out.

In the end, Kagome ended up wining the argument. It was pointless, Inuyasha and Kagome forgot the reason why they began to argue in the first place.

Ryota grinned in triumph,"You owe me five dollars." Daisuke growled and slammed the money onto his brothers out stretched hand.

"Yoi-chan you win," Akari said giving her sister five dollars.

Izayoi grinned. The girls bet on which of their brothers would win, Izayoi chose Ryota and Akari chose Daisuke.

Izayoi smiled and ran to get her piggy bank that was set on the stand by the tv, next to it was a group photo of all the children of the whole gang. She looked at the photo, everyone was happy.

There were the Takahashi siblings standing in front the goshinboku, InuMamoru, Akari, Ryota, Daisuke, and Izayoi. Beside them were the descendants of Miroku and Sango, Mayumi, her older brother, Masao and their younger sister, Suzuki. Next to the were Sesshoumaru's and Rin's children, Taro, Rina and Ichiro. Followed by Ayame and Koga's pup's, Syaoran and his four sisters who all looked like their mother.

Little Izayoi picked up the photo and stared at it carefully, there was a gap between her onii-chan, InuMamoru and Akari. _Nani? Wasn't Setsuna-nee-chan here? _

"Ne, Mama. Look at this," Izayoi said as she walked to her mother. "What is it sweety?" Kagome said taking the photo in her hand.

"Where is Setsuna-nee-chan? Wasn't she in this photo?" Izayoi questioned.

Kagome eyed the picture and her eyes widened,"Oh no."

"They must have met Yuko-san," Kagome said as she turned to Inuyasha. "Yuko? You mean Setsuna's ancestor?" her husband asked. Kagome nodded,"If something were to happen to Yuko-san. Setsuna will cease to exist."

Akari gasped,"But then..." she began to shed a few tears.

"Akari honey, what's wrong. Everything will be alright," Kagome said to her oldest daughter. Akari shook her head,"No. There's something i need to tell you guys."

"Out with it pup," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms, as he stood by his two youngest sons. Ryota and Daisuke looked up at their father then at their sister copying their father by crossing their arms.

Akari rolled her eyes at her little brothers and sighed. "The day InuMamoru was released from the goshinboku, i saw who did it. It was Setsuna-nee-chan," Akari said to her parents.

"If that is true then if Setsuna's ancestor were to disappear then," Kagome trailed on.

Izayoi's eyes widened,"Won't that mean onii-chan will not be released from the goshinboku?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Kagome gave her daughter a hug. "Pup it's going to be okay," she heard her father say. Kagome had a sad expression, _i hope so. _

xxxx

"Yami is leading the others here. What do you propose that we should do Naraku?" Kagura asked the spider hanyou.

"Let them come. Unfortunately you will be the one to fight them, not I. I need time to regain my energy. Kikyo is dealing with the miko's and with them out of the way. It's just a ticket to their graves," Naraku said.

"Wait. What is going on," Kagura said as she looked into Kanna's mirror.

xxxx

"So you mean to tell us that Inuyasha is your father in your time and Kagome is your mother?" Shippo asked.

"Un, i think i made it clear when i called him," InuMamoru said pointing to Inuyasha,"My Otou-san."

_I'm going to be a big brother, _Shippo thought happily, but his happy thoughts were interrupted by a certain perverted monk.

"My you sure are busy in the future Inuyasha," Miroku commented earning a blow to the head by Sango and her hiraikotsu.

"Lecherous monk," Sango said with her face all red with anger, _how can he say that. Does he have any dignity at all?_

"If you come from the future, then you can tell us how to beat Naraku right?" Shippo questioned. InuMamoru shook his head,"I can't tell you that. Then my future will change." _Like it's not already but i can't tell them how to beat that bastard. _

"_Maru," _he heard from his head. "Eh?" InuMamoru said scratching his head, _did i hear Suna's voice. _"_Yes you did now listen to me. You're headed to a trap. Yami even told me, stop following those youkai," _he heard her say with his eyes closed.

The others excluding Miroku, were all staring at him.

_Is he really my son from the future? What am i thinking, keh of course he is. He looks just like me and he has tetsusaiga with him. Why would i give him my sword? Wouldn't i just make one for him out of one of my fangs? _Inuyasha questioned himself in his mind looking at the boy who claimed to be his son in the future.

InuMamoru reopened his eyes,"It's a trap. I could sense Suna's spiritual energy. I know where they are."

"How?" Shippo asked.

"I inherit it from my Okaa-san, she and my Otou-san trained me. Mainly my father ever since we found out Setsuna was a miko, my mother began to train her," InuMamoru said to answer his questioned.

"Come on. I can tell we are being watched too," InuMamoru added as they turned in a different direction.

"What are we going to do about the pervert there," Inuyasha said pointing to the unconscious Miroku laying on the ground.

"Can't we just leave him here?" Sango asked still fumed inside.

"No, he'll just be a crow youkai's meal," InuMamoru said.

"Fine. I'll place him on Kirara. But if he tries something, oh kami so help him, he will be kicked off," Sango said dragging the monk and placed him onto the neko youkai.

"Okaa-san was right about Sango," InuMamoru muttered, Inuyasha heard him and shook his head.

"What was that?!" Sango shouted over her shoulder.

InuMamoru held his arms in defeat,"Nothing," with wide eyes.

"Lucky you didn't get hit with hiraikotsu," Shippo whispered to him.

They continued on with InuMamoru leading the way. "We are getting close. Their spiritual energy is just up ahead an-" InuMamoru stopped and clenched his fists.

"Nice to join the party isn't it little puppy. I see you brought your friends," Yami said as she stood in front of the two miko's they have been searching for.

"Yami. Step away from them or would you like to get killed _again_," InuMamoru said.

"Mmm let me think about that. Not much of an option that i get if you ask me. I see your girlfriend got you here by using her spiritual powers," Yami retorted.

"She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend," both Setsuna and InuMamoru said to the mistress of darkness with their cheeks flushed.

"Hmph, enough talking. Let's get the show on the road," Yami said with darkness surrounding them.

"If you are going to handle him why don't you let me get the other," a voice said.

The others turned and gasped.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought you would join me to hell Inuyasha. But i thought wrong," Kikyo retorted.

"But i," Inuyasha said trying to find words to say to her.

"Don't get fooled she is trying to get into your head. Don't make the same mistake twice," InuMamoru said.

"What mistake. What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked with his voice raising a little.

"My mother died, that's the mistake. You lost her once in the future. Thanks to my uncle he revived her. I _know_ you don't want to lose her now or ever," InuMamoru said with his eyes becoming tinted with red.

"Ugh enough talk already. It's time for darkness to return," Yami said.

InuMamoru grinned evilly,"Fine by me. This time. It's for good," he unsheathed his tetsusaiga and it transformed.

_You lost her once in the future. I know you don't want to lose her now or ever, _Inuyasha heard the same words repeat in his mind. "I will not. I'll never lose her, not to evil." Inuyasha said to himself with his head casted down. _I protect Kagome. That's because i..._

_I love her. _

* * *

**How'd you like that? **

**Maru: Keh i've seen better.**

**Fallen: 'slams hands on table' What did you say?**

**Suna: He was joking 'pinches him' right...?**

**Maru: 'rubs arms' grrrr, right. **

**Fallen: 'crosses arms' stubborn hanyou. **

Mata ne!

~Fallen~


	21. Darkness Leaves with a crash of a Wave

**What's up everybody? I'm so happy and grateful for those of you who have reviewed for the last chapter, Arigato. Forgive me for not posting in such a long time for this story, i've been doing many finals and i still have many left to go. I have been occupied with my other two stories that are going fairly well. Fortunately, it's almost the end of my school year in t-minus one more day, so that gives me more time to update! SINCE IT'S SUMMER AFTER THAT! But then I have my end of the year exams which are on certain days. After that, i can update whenever I want.**

**Maru: Yeah yeah, we get it, now we know your not dead wench, can we get to the story now.**

**Suna: 'rolls eyes' arrogant. I'm glad you aren't dead.**

**Fallen: Speaking of Dead, i might as well post another chapter of Dead Inside But still alive soon, so be patient and excuse me for my delay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ramen, but it is delicious. I don't own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime in history.**

* * *

Previously on What is To Be Expected

_"Ugh enough talk already. It's time for darkness to return," Yami said._

_InuMamoru grinned evilly,"Fine by me. This time. It's for good," he unsheathed his tetsusaiga and it transformed._

_You lost her once in the future. I know you don't want to lose her now or ever, Inuyasha heard the same words repeat in his mind. "I will not. I'll never lose her, not to evil." Inuyasha said to himself with his head casted down. I protect Kagome. That's because i..._

_I love her._

Now on What Is To Be Expected

* * *

**Chapter 21**

X

X

X

"So they went in the other direction," Naraku said as he watched from Kanna's mirror.

"Yeah, do you want me to go and interrupt their little reunion?" Kagura asked him, with her eyes narrowed and never taking her eyes off from the mirror.

"No, in the end. Someone is going to die," Naraku retorted, when he finished his sentence, he laughed his menacing laugh.

(A/N: i swear that laugh is like the creepiest thing i've heard O.o)

"Fine," was all the wind youkai could say before turning and leaving the room.

xxxxx

"Damn bitch, your getting on my last nerve," InuMamoru said attacking Yami head on.

Yami let out a chuckle,"Is that my new nickname?" jumping not a second to late when the young half dog demon could strike her with his claws.

"SHUT UP!" InuMamoru shouted at the mistress of darkness.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango flung her boomerang at Yami. Hiraikotsu cut her in half but then she made two of herself. The two Yami's laughed and sent a tainted wall at InuMamoru. "What?!" he exclaimed as he was hit and tossed back onto a nearby tree. "Crap," he muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. Scraps appeared on his skin and he glared at Yami, well both of her duplicates. _One is the real one, but which one? _he asked himself.

"Keh, let me deal with this," he heard his future father say. "No, she's my fight. Yours is with her," InuMamoru said motioning his head to Kikyo who had a bow and arrows in hand.

"Get this straight. I don't know what will happen in my future, but you have to plan what you want. It's either one or the other, otou-san," InuMamoru said to Inuyasha.

He could tell by the expression shown on his face, that his future father was having a very hard time.

"Are you done talking cause i really have to go somewhere," Yami interrupted both of the hanyou's.

"Alright," Inuyasha said turning to Kikyo,"I know you are not the same person i knew back then. What happened to you? Where's the kikyo," he thought about what to say next. "That I love?"

InuMamoru knew what he was doing. Although not everyone did.

Kagome was waking up and her vision was a blur. She groaned in pain, she was having a horrible headache.

"Hey, you alright?" she heard a voice next to her.

"Setsuna-chan?" she mumbled, looking at the said girl.

"Thank goodness you are okay," Setsuna said as she struggled. Kagome and Setsuna were tied by black like fog and any sudden movement it would pierce their skin.

Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha walking towards Kikyo. "Where's the Kikyo," she heard him say before he paused,"that I love." Kagome couldn't feel her body.

_So he does love her, I wouldn't blame him_, Kagome thought as she felt her eyes water with tears.

"Kagome-chan, I know what you are thinking and it is the wrong concept," Setsuna whispered.

"How is that wrong? I heard him," Kagome said looking at the girl in the eye. "Because it's _you_ who he loves," Setsuna told her. _  
_

"I don't think so," Kagome retorted with two tears running down her cheeks.

"Dammit!" they heard someone curse.

"Inuyasha and Mamoru will get us out. Kagome please understand that it is you that Inuyasha loves. _Trust_ me," Setsuna pleaded to the very confused miko.

"Okay," Kagome said not bothering to look at Setsuna in the eyes.

Inuyasha walked to Kikyo," You were kind to many people. Kind to me when I was deadly enough to kill you at any point. Remember that Kikyo? If you are still the one that I love return to your regular self," he told the undead priestess. Kikyo narrowed her eyes, but then she had a small smile on her face. "Consider this battle on hold," she said disappearing with her soul collectors. _Now that she is not in the way, _Inuyasha turned to see Yami and InuMamoru fighting.

_"InuMamoru, we have try to use the attack." _InuMamoru heard in his mind, Setsuna was speaking to him telepathically. He dodged a dark shadow wave by Yami in the process. _"What attack?" _He retorted with his thoughts. _"The one we practiced you baka!" _Setsuna shouted. _"We didn't perfect that one!" "At least we can try it!" "I don't think so, we were busy fighting demons when we did. I was busy remember!" _he told her. _"Busy with what?!" "Busy protecting you Suna! I-I...dammit, hold on a second!" _

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" InuMamoru shouted piercing Yami on her shoulder. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" the mistress of darkness shouted and smirked while looking at both Kagome and Setsuna.

Setsuna scoffed,"Oh crap."

Yami let out an ear piercing scream that made Inuyasha and InuMamoru fall to the floor.

"DAMN YOU!" Both hanyou's shouted.

"What's going on!" Kagome screamed. "She's using an attack we've never seen before! We have to hurry and get out of this mess!" Setsuna retorted.

"How?!" Kagome asked her. "The only way we can," Setsuna said. "Don't tell me we have to cut out arms and legs?!" Kagome said with a horrified look. "What kind of a crazy person would suggest that?!" Setsuna questioned. "It's just a crazy idea!" Kagome said. Setsuna winced,"A bad one."

"Excuse me for trying! I don't know what to do!" Kagome retorted as she struggled. "No don't-!" Setsuna said but before she could finish the bonds that were holding them were cutting their skin.

The smell of blood hit both of the hanyou's noses. "I'll kill you!" InuMamoru shouted with the transformed Tetsusaiga in his hand," WIND SCAR! This time stay dead!" his attack hit Yami dead center and she was flung backwards into the air.

"Not that attack again," Yami said, sending an attack at the young half demon who couldn't move.

He was knocked out of the way. "Think of this as a payment for always saying my weak ass or so you say," Setsuna said grinning at InuMamoru. "Keh," he retorted, with a blush across his cheeks as he got them on their feet. "How did you get out?!" Yami shouted.

"Easy when you were too busy with this baka over here-" "HEY!" InuMamoru shouted in defense. "You lost concentration. Easy as pie," Setsuna said with a smile. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome who was dusting herself off. "Kagome before you get mad i just want to say that what you heard back there isn't what-" "I'm not mad." His ears twitched, he was filled with disbelief of what she just said,"Y-you're not mad?"

Kagome smiled as he extended his hand to help her up. "Nuh-uh. Not at all," she said rubbing the back of his fluffy ears. Inuyasha grinned at her, showing his fangs and looked over at InuMamoru. His vision was not well after the scream Yami did, but he couldn't believe what he saw before his very eyes.

"Now time for this fight to end with you deaths!" Yami shouted,"That'll take a lot more to kill me. Shi no dākubōru! (dark ball of death)" A electric ball that was similar to a black hole was hurdling towards them.

"Oh yeah try this for size! Now!" Setsuna shouted as she materialized a bow with her powers along with an arrow. "Hit it!" she screamed aiming at Yami's chest. InuMamoru smirked," Alright then," he was charging his aura and channeled all his energy into his next attack. "BACKLASH WAVE!" he shouted as Setsuna released her arrow and it connected at the top of his backlash wave. Something both InuMamoru's parents taught them.

"No. No. NO!" Yami screamed as she was finally being killed, _a mere half demon. This can't be. Along with a priestess. Impossible!_

Inuyasha, for one moment, envision himself and Kagome standing there in their places. He wondered what their future was like. Kagome was watching the two teens that came from the future. She felt herself pulled from the waist and into Inuyasha's arms. Kagome smiled, _she may be right after all. _

* * *

I'M SORRY IT WAS SHORT, BUT I WAS LOSING INSPIRATION. THEN I GOT IT BACK. You see, while Setsuna and InuMamoru were fighting and killed Yami together, I was listening to Like a Hurricane. It's one of the ost of Inuyasha, that in which is not owned by me, and I was like this totally fits the part! So yeah, sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you enjoyed the story, it may be ending soon, but who knows right?

Maru: Keh, you and I both know you know, ya know?

Fallen: What in the world? I didn't get that.

Suna: You know when it will be ending, that's what he means.

Fallen: Ohhhh, damn i sounded like an idiot.

Maru: Pretty much.

Fallen: 'sticks tongue out at him' Meanie. Please review!

Yours truly,

Fallen :)


	22. Just When Things Were Going To Be Okay

**FINALLY! School has officially ended in my terms! More time for updating, but only after this week because during this week I am overly busy! **

**Maru: Did ya tell em?**

**Fallen: What?**

**Maru: The story your working with your friend you wench, do you always forget?**

**Fallen: Oh right, right...Hey! **

**Maru: So? **

**Fallen: 'glares at him and then turns to the readers.' I'm working on another story but it's not posted on my user page. My friend, My Luckyyy One, is working on a story with me. So she and I are both writers for it. Please read it, I know she and I will appreciate it. It's called Just One of Those High School Years. But it doesn't take place in the Feudal Era, just as if Inuyasha and co, go to high school like any other regular person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ramen, but it is delicious. I don't own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime in history. **

* * *

Previously on What Is To Be Expected

_"No. No. NO!" Yami screamed as she was finally being killed, a mere half demon. This can't be. Along with a priestess. Impossible!_

_Inuyasha, for one moment, envision himself and Kagome standing there in their places. He wondered what their future was like. Kagome was watching the two teens that came from the future. She felt herself pulled from the waist and into Inuyasha's arms. Kagome smiled, 'she may be right after all'._

Now on What is To Be Expected

* * *

**Chapter 22**

X

X

X

"So is it over with the damn wench?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards InuMamoru and Setsuna.

"Ah. Yami is dead," InuMamoru said gazing at Setsuna, who in which had a worried expression. InuMamoru took her hand in his. Setsuna looked at him with wide eyes. "For good," he finished receiving a smile from her.

"What are we going to do now? Should we continue looking for the shards?" Shippo asked.

"Of course we are going to look for the damn shards runt," Inuyasha snapped at the kitsune.

"Wah! Kagome!" Shippo ran over to Kagome and jumped into her arms.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a dark tone, a 'sit' will becoming soon. Inuyasha flinched and got ready to meet the ground, with his ears flattening against his skull.

"You know, maybe we should go to the village and rest for once," Sango said walking over to them.

"Sounds like a plan," Miroku agreed with her.

"To Kaede-sama's we go then," Kagome chimed.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and shook his head before crouching down. "C'mon Kagome, the fast we get to the village. The fast we can leave and look for the jewel shards."

"Okay," Kagome retorted as she climbed onto his back.

"All ready steady?" Setsuna asked, who was on InuMamoru's back.

"Mhm," Kagome said giving the girl a smile. Setsuna smiled back and they all went to the village that took half a day's time.

"So ye tells me that my sister Kikyo is different," Kaede listened as Sango and Miroku told her about what happened earlier.

"She's just a undead women who's just lost her way. That's all," Setsuna said as she helped serve their lunch.

"..."_That's all_"...my ass," InuMamoru muttered, getting a glare from his friend. "What? That's an understatement and we both know it."

"Yeah well you are not helping," Setsuna said going outside to call for Shippo who was playing with the village children.

"Helping with what?..h-hey, you are not leaving me wench," InuMamoru said during the time that Setsuna was going out the door.

"I'm guess falling in love with miko's runs in the family in the future i presume," Miroku said to Sango.

"I do think so too," Sango said watching the two of them leave.

Kaede had a confused expression on her face.

"Oh we forgot to tell you. Please don't tell Kagome, she doesn't know yet," Sango said turning to the older miko.

"Tell me what child?" Kaede asked.

"Okay, Mamoru. The one you met, but looks like Inuyasha, is Kagome and Inuyasha's son. Future son," Sango added the last two words.

"Really, but the first time i saw them, the boy had black hair and violet eyes. How is it that he has white hair and looks like Inuyasha now?" Kaede wondered.

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. "He never mentioned anything about that. What do you think Miroku?" Sango asked. "I'm not so sure. I never heard anything like this before," Miroku retorted.

"I have to go to the fields to get some herbs for more medicine i need," Kaede said while she stood up.

"Can we come with you Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked her.

Kaede smiled,"Of course. If you want to, i may need help after all."

"Then we should go before sun down. We wouldn't want any demons attacking at night," Sango said.

"The others would know that we went to help you," Miroku said to Kaede as they walked out of the hut and toward the fields.

xxxxxx

"I don't see the point in getting him," InuMamoru said to Setsuna as they strolled down the village.

"He needs to eat something. After all, isn't he your future onii-chan?" Setsuna said with a cheeky smile.

"Don't play smart with me," he said back to her.

"Oh lighten up," Setsuna playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Gah!" InuMamoru fell to the ground face first.

Setsuna stifled a giggle,"Seems someone is light on their feet."

"Be quiet," InuMamoru grumbled as he got up.

"Oh yeah," Setsuna countered, stepping closer to him,"Make me."

"Keh, it'll be a waste of time," InuMamoru said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Fine then," Setsuna retorted as she walked passed him. "You're no fun playing games. What happened to my Maru-kun who would be all fun and no rules?"

He blushed even more,"Y-your Maru?"

"A-ano...w-what I mean't was uh...," Setsuna looked at everything but him,"...There's Shippo. Let's go get him."

_What was she going to say? _InuMamoru thought as he caught up with her making their way to the kitsune who was playing tricks on the children.

xxxxx

"Kagome, there's been something I wanted to ask you," Inuyasha questioned as they sat on one of the branches of the Goshinboku. Kagome's head was resting on his chest. "Hm?" she answered with her eyes closed listening to his heart beating.

"When the jewel is complete. Do you..do you want to stay with me? I know you have your own era and your family. I don't want you choosing us over them," Inuyasha said to her.

Kagome looked up and touched his cheek,"Your getting a little soft you know that? After one year for searching for jewel shards," She said with a genuine smile. Kagome gazed into his eyes. His amber eyes held a concerned, worried and loving look that she knew and loved. "I know I can't choose between my family back in my time and you. But I already made my choice and nothing can _ever_ change it."

Inuyasha was worried and surprisingly afraid to what he was going to hear the next choice of words that would come out of her mouth.

"Ever since I met you, I felt a deep connection with you. It may seem strange but," Kagome touched her heart and smiled looking at the ground,"In here. I know where I belong." She then switched her gaze to meet Inuyasha's eyes once more. "I belong with you Inuyasha. No matter what the consequences are in our future. I just know that I will keep my promise and stay by your side. That is why my choice is to stay with you. If i were to leave to my era, I know that half of my heart will be ripped out. So the question I'm going to ask you now is, do you want me to stay with _you_?" She questioned.

Inuyasha buried his face in the nape of her neck,"It's everything I could ever ask for."

xxxxx

"Ah, Maru-kun I still have the charm," Setsuna said as they both walked to Kaede's hut with Shippo ahead of them.

"That's right I gave it to you before Yami attacked us the first night," InuMamoru said.

"Are you going to put it on? If you do, don't you think they'll start asking how you will be looking human on a night on no new moon?" Setsuna asked him still holding onto the concealment necklace.

"I should just put it on for some other purposes," InuMamoru told her. Setsuna nodded and slipped the charm around his neck. "There," she said with a smile.

InuMamoru's hair turned black and his gold eyes turned violet.

"I-InuMamoru," the two of them heard as Shippo was running behind them. InuMamoru didn't turn around because Shippo ran straight behind Setsuna.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Setsuna questioned as the young kitsune hid behind her legs, looking over at him.

InuMamoru turned around,"Oh crap."

Sesshoumaru stood a few feet away.

_He must be pissed off because I have tetsusaiga with me, _InuMamoru thought as he had one hand on his sword as his future uncle eyed him with a look that had death written all over it.

* * *

**So the time has come that our school year has ended. WOOHOO! I'm like so happy right now! Who's with me?! **

**Maru: Damn wasn't it just yesterday when i couldn't get that math problem right. **

**Suna: Maru-kun, that was yesterday. **

**Maru: Oh right. 'sweat drops' **

**Fallen: now to those who reviewed, followed and favorited; **

Liz Nekogami- who has reviewed every chapter i have updated :D Thank you for your review, she's dead now. Time for celebrating! Lol.

fanficwritter tee- who has reviewed every chapter that i've updated :D Thanks for your review, the ending was my favorite part ^-^

My new reviewer thank you so much, LiliesOnPluto who also followed my story :) I'm glad you love my story :)

Netflix- who both followed and favorited, arigato :)

flowersky- who favorited. Thank you :)

xxoikilluoxx- who favorited. Arigato :)

**Alrighty then, matta ne! I'll be working on the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one! **

**Yours truly, **

**fallen :)**


	23. Oh it ends with a Sit

**I decided to make another chapter today! Which I am glad to do just for you guys :)**

**Maru: You are too nice wench. **

**Fallen: And you are too stubborn so we both have a category to fall in so ha!**

**Maru: That made no sense what so ever. **

**Fallen: How did it not make sense? It's simple english!**

**Maru: Enough, no more questions your hurting my ears!**

**Fallen: fine, 'says in baby tone' I'm ****sowee i hurt you wittle earws. **

**Maru: I ain't no freakin baby wench. **

**Fallen: I know. And I don't own Inuyasha so let's get on with the story. **

* * *

Previously on What Is To Be Expected

_"What's wrong Shippo?" Setsuna questioned as the young kitsune hid behind her legs, looking over at him._

_InuMamoru turned around,"Oh crap."_

_Sesshoumaru stood a few feet away._

_He must be pissed off because I have tetsusaiga with me, InuMamoru thought as he had one hand on his sword as his future uncle eyed him with a look that had death written all over it._

Next on What is To Be Expected

* * *

**Chapter**** 23**

X

X

X

"Setsuna-chan!" the said girl heard a child's cry from behind the lord of the Western Lands.

"Rin-chan," Setsuna said as Rin ran over to her. "How are you doing? Rin was very worried about you ever since Rin found you by the river edge," Rin said.

"Ano. I'm doing just fine," Setsuna retorted giving her a warm smile.

Rin smiled back and looked at InuMamoru. "He looks just like Inuyasha-sama," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru eyed InuMamoru just having notice of the boy carrying Tetsusaiga strapped on the side of his waist, began to make the taiyoukai question who he was.

InuMamoru was nervous, sure he had no problem in telling his future parents about him, oddly enough. However, this was Sesshoumaru, one of the greatest youkai in history besides his grandfather. "So the half breed has some tricks. How did you change? Answer or as I have said before, you will meet your end if you do not answer this Sesshoumaru," his future uncle said.

"It's something from the future," InuMamoru spat at him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and his nails sharpened. Sesshoumaru flashed in front of InuMamoru and held him by the throat, a few inches in the air," Don't speak to the Lord of the Western Lands, hanyou."

Setsuna gasped and wanted to go help him, but Rin held her back.

xxxxxx

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms with his eyes closed. He smelled a scent that made a low growl come from his mouth.

"Inuyasha? Something wrong?" Kagome questioned as she looked up at him.

"Yeah. Sesshoumaru is here," Inuyasha told her.

"Sesshoumaru? Why?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha held her bridal style and jumped down the tree.

"The only way we can find out is to ask the bastard," Inuyasha said, he followed his half brother's scent.

"You know, maybe in the future you two will act more brotherly to one another," Kagome told him.

"Keh, that'll be a day. I doubt the bastard would ever consider me as a brother," Inuyasha said, Sesshoumaru scent was getting closer.

"You never know. The future is filled with mystery," Kagome said as the sun shined over Inuyasha's face making an angelic glow. Kagome was entranced by the way he looked making a smile form on her face.

Inuyasha noticed her looking at him, causing him to slightly blush. "W-what is it wench?"

Kagome smile disappeared, she crossed her arms and looked in front of them. "I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore," she pouted.

"Well then why were you staring at me?" Inuyasha questioned, half annoyed and half interested.

She knew changing the subject wouldn't help her in the situation. He'll probably bring it up later. "O-oh, i was staring?" she said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed,"Don't play dumb with me."

Kagome scrunched her nose," I am not playing dumb," she said in defense.

"Then tell me why the hell you were-" "Under the sunlight you look very mersmerizing. There i said it now let me down! Sesshoumaru is right there hold Mamoru by the throat," she said struggling in his arms. _Why is his hair black now? _She questioned in her mind as Inuyasha placed her on her feet. Kagome ran to the scenery that was unraveling.

xxxxxx

"Keh, so this is how you treat you future nephew? InuMamoru said making Sesshoumaru tighten his grip.

Kagome gasped, _did he just say future nephew? Does that mean that. _Kagome's mouth opened in bewilderment.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you doing here again you bastard," Inuyasha said standing next to Kagome.

"This half breed is claiming to be a future nephew of mine," Sesshoumaru said in a cold voice, his face unchanged.

Setsuna wanted to help, but due to Rin trying to hold her back, she couldn't do anything.

"Rin-chan please let me go," Setsuna said. "I'm sorry Setsuna-chan, but i can't," Rin said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"You can't? Why?" Setsuna questioned. "It has to deal with lord Sesshoumaru and he told Rin to not let you interfere."

_What does Sesshoumaru want with InuMamoru? What is going on here? _Setsuna thought with her eyes filled with concern.

"Let the boy go Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said reaching for his tetsusaiga.

_"Setsuna, can you hear me?" _the said girl gasped and closed her eyes. "_Yeah."_ "_Good, now say the word," _InuMamoru thought as he felt his future uncle grip his neck tighter. He was having a difficult time breathing. "_You want me to say that word?! Are you nuts?!" _Setsuna thought back to him.

"_I'm going to fucking die by my uncle and if you don't say the word. Dammit, i'll haunt you in the after life wench," _InuMamoru retorted.

"_Alright, you ready?" "Wha...no no, wait. No! Setsuna don't sa-" _InuMamoru was freaked out, he has seen his mother say the word to his father, _I didn't think i'll be exactly like my father. Oh damn i'm screwed, and it's going to fucking hurt like hell. _The word never came. "_Setsuna what the hell are you __waitin-" _

"SIT BOY!" Setsuna blurted out.

InuMamoru's beads of subjugation brightened and he felt himself being drawn to the ground. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened just a bit and was brought down along with him. Dust filled the air and InuMamoru's foot twitched various times, _my back. This hurt like hell. _

Kagome and Inuyasha switched their gaze from the fallen InuMamoru and Sesshoumaru who was now standing up, but dusting himself off to Setsuna.

Setsuna had her mouth covered, her eyes widened with astonishment not believing that only two words would cause such a huge crater. "InuMamoru!" she shouted, running over to her friend. "Oh my kami! Are you alright?! I'm sorry, i'm sorry! Did it hurt?" she bombarded him with questions.

"Keh, just a scratch," he said with a weak voice.

"Thank goodness," Setsuna sighed in relief, placing her hand lightly on his back. "GAH!" InuMamoru groaned in pain.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT DIDN'T HURT?!" she shouted.

Kagome found her voice after all this time. "What did he mean by future nephew?!"

* * *

**Sorry for ending it there. I have an exam so matta ne**

**Yours truly **

**fallen**


	24. The truth about their future part 1

**What's up Everybody?! How are you guys doing? **

**Maru: Isn't the sky up?**

**Suna: idiot.**

**Fallen: i have nothing to say to you Maru 'shakes head' nothing to say...except, **

**disclaimer: I don't own ramen, but it is delicious. I don't own Inuyasha, but it is the greatest anime in history!**

* * *

Previously on What is To Be Expected

_"SIT BOY!" Setsuna blurted 's beads of subjugation brightened and he felt himself being drawn to the ground. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened just a bit and was brought down along with him. Dust filled the air and InuMamoru's foot twitched various times, my back. This hurt like and Inuyasha switched their gaze from the fallen InuMamoru and Sesshoumaru who was now standing up, but dusting himself off to Setsuna._

_Setsuna had her mouth covered, her eyes widened with astonishment not believing that only two words would cause such a huge crater. "InuMamoru!" she shouted, running over to her friend. "Oh my kami! Are you alright?! I'm sorry, i'm sorry! Did it hurt?" she bombarded him with questions._

_"Keh, just a scratch," he said with a weak voice._

_"Thank goodness," Setsuna sighed in relief, placing her hand lightly on his back. "GAH!" InuMamoru groaned in pain._

_"I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT DIDN'T HURT?!" she shouted._

_Kagome found her voice after all this time. "What did he mean by future nephew?!"_

Now on What is To Be Expected

* * *

**Chapter 24**

X

X

X

After Kagome's question everyone fell silent. Kagome's eyes looked from all of them, then her gaze fell on Inuyasha. She crossed her arms, in a way to demand for an answer.

"Before you say anything about you are going to hear-" Inuyasha began to say.

"So you do know what's going on. Is that why you wanted to talk to me before we walked into Kaede's hut?" Kagome said.

FlashBack...

"Finally we are here," Shippo said as he jumped off of Kirara's back. On the way to the village, Sango, Miroku and Shippo rode on Kirara's back. In the meanwhile, Inuyasha carried Kagome on his back and so did InuMamoru who carried Setsuna.

"Is it just me, or does InuMamoru act just like Inuyasha. I'm guessing that their future Inuyasha wanted at least one of his children to be like him," Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Your right, we should talk about this later. Now is not the time for Kagome to find out that her future son is here. Although to what you said, it would seem that he has Kagome's kind heart," Sango pointed out in a whisper.

Kagome walked along side Inuyasha, just when she was about to catch up with the others, an arm circled around her waist. Inuyasha held her and his face showed nothing, just pure seriousness.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"I need to talk to you about something," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome merely nodded in response and followed him to the place in which started it all.

The Goshinboku.

End of Flashback...

"Inuyasha," Kagome seethed through her teeth.

"K-Kagome, let me try to explain. Okay, sure I was hiding it as a secret-" Inuyasha began to say. He flinched he saw her fume at the word 'secret'.

"So you thought hiding something from me would make me feel so much better!" She shouted.

Setsuna shook her head along with Shippo. "Tip number One- never hid anything from someone you love," Setsuna muttered. "Mhm," Shippo agreed. "There must be a-" Shippo started to say.

"Sit!"

"Like i was going to say, a sit coming soon," the kitsune said out loud. Setsuna squinted her eyes shut, hearing the familiar sound of someone 'kissing the ground' and creating another crater.

"Wench...," Inuyasha muttered, but what he said was loud enough for a certain miko to hear.

"Sit Boy!"

"Ah!" Inuyasha was brought down to the ground once more.

"What happened to Sesshoumaru?" Setsuna questioned and everyone turned to see the Daiyoukai gone, along with Rin.

"Damn bastard left while, the wench here began to sit me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"WELL I'M SORRY OKAY!" Kagome shouted as she stalked off by herself.

"Where in the seven hells do you think you are going?!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to pick himself off from the ground. The sit command didn't wear off yet.

"FAR AWAY FROM YOU!" they heard Kagome as she walked down the hill.

Inuyasha growled and ran after her.

"Please tell me things aren't the same as they are here," Shippo said in a asking tone.

Setsuna sweat dropped. "I thought so," Shippo said as he sighed.

A groan made them look down. "I can't believe i almost forgot about you Maru-kun!" Setsuna gasped, kneeling down to her friend who's face was in the ground.

She was surprised at what she saw,"M-Maru-kun! Your hair! The concealment isn't working anymore!" she shouted in disbelief.

"Damn it, i knew this would happen," InuMamoru said gritting his teeth. He turned to look over at Setsuna, "Some friend you are for almost forgetting me and thanks for sitting me. I enjoy the pain," InuMamoru said tenaciously.

"Pardon me? _You_ were the one who suggested it in the first place!" Setsuna stated.

"Grrr, well I wasn't thinking clearly and..What The HELL!" InuMamoru said as he tried to take the beads of subjugation.

"Now what is it?" Setsuna questioned.

"They...aren't..Coming OFF!" he shouted as the beads glowed everytime he tried to remove them off his neck.

"That's the same thing Inuyasha tried to do. Setsuna may be the one to remove them like how Kagome can remove them from Inuyasha," Shippo said while he watched InuMamoru struggle.

"Setsuna, take them off!" InuMamoru shouted at her.

"Maybe if you act nicer then I will!" She shouted back.

A moment later InuMamoru was knocked to the ground by Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" the miko questioned as she hugged him.

"Uhhh?" InuMamoru trailed on as he looked over to his future father.

"The wench knows," Inuyasha said with his arms crossed in his haori.

Kagome sent a glare at him and Inuyasha's ears flattened. She gave him a smile and hugged InuMamoru tighter,"I guess you do act so much like your father. I'd have to do something about that."

InuMamoru blinked,"W-What?"

"I should have known, I had my doubts on it but when I first saw you I just couldn't believe it! But now, look at you, you are...you are...," Kagome's face was as red a hot chili pepper.

"So how did she find out?" Setsuna asked Inuyasha who stood by her a few feet away.

"Well," Inuyasha looked up at the sky, it was getting dark.

Five minutes prior to when Inuyasha ran after Kagome. Kagome ran over to a nearby river and sat by the edge. "Would you wait two minutes so I can explain everything?!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Why do you have the need to scream in my face all the time?" Kagome said hoarsely.

Taken aback, Inuyasha sat down beside her,"Sorry. I just get," he trailed on. "To stubborn and hot headed?" Kagome answered. "Hey, i am not," Inuyasha began to tell her, he watched as her brow lifted in question. "Maybe I am," he said in defeat.

Kagome giggled and rested her head on his shoulder,"We always get into the stupidest fights."

"Keh, no kidding. You always run off without letting me explain. For once stay put and hear me out," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled,"Alright, I promise."

Kagome's brows furrowed,"By what Maru meant about, Sesshoumaru being his future nephew. Does that mean he's your future son?" she questioned.

"Ah, he is," Inuyasha answered,"You are probably wondering who's the mother. Well, from what I've heard, she's the most beautiful, kindest, powerful miko in the world," he stated. Kagome thought about it and her eyes widened.

"I've been thinking," Inuyasha's voice turned serious,"After we defeat Naraku and deal with the problems. What do you think about _our_ future?"

Kagome wondered, _why is he asking me this. _Kagome turned to him and touched his forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Hmmm, no fever at all," she said.

"Wench I ain't got no freaking fever," Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Well don't mind me checking," Kagome retorted.

"As I was saying," Inuyasha began," After defeating Naraku, what do you think will happen?" he asked her.

"Well for one thing I know Miroku and Sango are going to get married and have kids," Kagome began.

"What about us?" Inuyasha wondered.

"U-us?" Kagome said as she thought. She hid her face, to hid her blushing face. "I don't know," she said.

"Well, I know. I won't be alone anymore. I won't worry about the future because I know that, Maru...InuMamoru is living proof of it," Inuyasha told her.

"Maru. Wait what?" Kagome asked, befuddled.

"InuMamoru, is our future son Kagome," Inuyasha said with honesty in his eyes.

"He's our...son."

* * *

**Well I had to end it there. Sorry my dear readers but I have an exam in the early morning. Wish me luck!**

**Maru: Ha, you need the luck in the whole world wench.**

**Fallen: 'sigh' I know.**

**Maru: For once you agree with me. **

**Fallen: 'surprised' I know!**

**Maru: Stop saying that already, say what you usually say. **

**Fallen: Alright alright. Matta ne!**

**Yours truly,**

**fallen :)**


	25. Two is better than one and a new enemy?

**Hello everybody, I just posted up the prologue for One love, Two Hearts, Three words. So anyways, I'm starting to see that this story may be longer than I thought in the beginning when I started. I'm starting to see everything play out in my mind and I'm literally excited to post it. So Maru, may you do the honors? **

**Maru: Fallen doesn't own Inuyasha.**

**Fallen: He's right, I do not own Inuyasha, it's owned by Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Suna: But Fallen does own Yami who is dead, thank goodness and Me, Setsuna, and InuMamoru. **

* * *

Previously on What is To Be Expected

_"Well, I know. I won't be alone anymore. I won't worry about the future because I know that, Maru...InuMamoru is living proof of it," Inuyasha told her._

_"Maru. Wait what?" Kagome asked, befuddled._

_"InuMamoru, is our future son Kagome," Inuyasha said with honesty in his eyes._

_"He's our...son."_

Now on What is To Be Expected

* * *

**Chapter 25**

X

X

X

InuMamoru didn't know what to say, he turned to Setsuna with a look that said 'help me'. Setsuna got the hint and walked over to Kagome who was hugging the life out of her future son. "Ano, Kagome..." she switched her gaze to InuMamoru. "_So is it okay to call her sama now?" _she questioned in her mind sending the thought to him. "_Keh, what ever the hell you want wench," _InuMamoru answered arrogantly telepathically.

Setsuna glared at him,"Kagome-sama. I think it is best to let him go since he obviously knows what is coming next," she said with her arms crossed, her fingers tapping her arm. Kagome understood and she walked over to Inuyasha's side who placed an arm around her waist.

InuMamoru _definitely_ knew what was coming next. "W-wait, Setsuna w-we," InuMamoru said stepping back, but Setsuna smiled deviously and stepped forward, she had that evil look in her eyes that made him scared of her.

One minute later, Setsuna was laughing to her hearts content because of his reaction,"Y-you...," she bursted into laughter once more,"The look on your face was priceless," she said drying her eye that was filled with salt water, mainly unshed tears of laughter.

InuMamoru had nothing to say, at all. Here he was, watching his best friend laugh her head off and he was just standing there. He probably looked like a fool in front of his father. His arrogance over came him and just let out a 'keh'.

"Mou, you are no fun. Don't you have a sense of humor?" Setsuna questioned him.

"Yes, but i don't laugh because of childish things like you," InuMamoru retorted.

Setsuna drew in a deep breath. _Holy Sh..._InuMamoru thought. "Sit!" She shouted. InuMamoru was immediately down to the floor, face first.

Shippo grinned, _mah, looks like we got a second generation. I can't wait to grow up with these two. _

Inuyasha's ears twitched to the sound of a person...wait, a demon rather. "Mangy wolf," he muttered, bringing Kagome closer to him. Kagome was quite startled at first, but when she sense two shards coming their way, she knew the overprotective side of Inuyasha was brought out.

"What the hell are you doing here wolf-cub," Inuyasha questioned Koga who in which, immediately pushed Inuyasha away from Kagome and took her hands in his.

"Forgive me for not seeing you my dear Kagome, but I had a little run in with dog-turd's brother which didn't even care much about anything. Except for that other mutt-face that is with that other girl," Koga said pointing to InuMamoru and Setsuna, but mainly at Inuyasha's future son.

Inuyasha growled at the wolf,"I suggest leaving now scrawny wolf or your tail will be hiding between your legs once we deal with you."

"Right," Koga dragged the word,"And who's this 'we'?" he then quoted.

"That should be me," InuMamoru said stepping next to Inuyasha with the same smirk as his future father.

Setsuna opened her mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it when she felt something. _Must be shippo...hey where is the little guy any way? _She thought as she looked around. "Ne, Kagome-sama, where is Shippo-chan?" Setsuna questioned.

"Huh?" Kagome said looking at the girl, _Shippo? _"Yeah, he was just here when Sesshoumaru came," Setsuna retorted.

"Shippo-chan!" Kagome called out. Setsuna followed right after, calling out to the kitsune.

"Hmm, no answer. Do you think he went to the village?" Setsuna asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to check...Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted when she noticed both Inuyasha and InuMamoru fighting Koga.

Kagome sighed,"Men. Inuyasha stop right now! You're going to-" she squinted her eyes shut from blocking the sight of Koga being punched in the face.

"Maru-kun! What are you doing?!" Setsuna shouted at her friend, _if they kill Koga-kun then Syaoran-kun would cease to exist. _

"UGH! Inuyasha..." Kagome flared.

Their ears twitched,"Eh?"

Both miko's exchanged glances before shouting two words,"SIT BOY!"

On cue, the two hanyou's hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Setsuna/Kagome," InuMamoru and Inuyasha said in together, hissing from anger and pain.

"Serves you right from fighting with Koga. A two-on-one battle isn't fair," Setsuna pointed out.

"Damn it to hell if it ain't fair. If that mean's that mangy wolf isn't born in the future, them i'm sure as hell fine with it," InuMamoru said to her.

"You are jealous," Setsuna muttered to him.

"Me? What's there to be jealous for?!" InuMamoru retorted, raising his voice at her.

"Agh, you are such a jerk," Setsuna said crossing her arms in the process to walk back in the village.

"You inherit many of your father's qualities, even your stubbornness are alike in both ways," Kagome said with a laugh,"Please tell me your other siblings aren't like this."

Inuyasha had a small smile on his face, he liked the fact that Kagome was interested in their future. He too had many questions of his own.

"Yo, mutt-face," he heard an annoying voice say.

"Oh, you're still here?" Inuyasha questioned.

Koga's hair spiked up,"How the hell could you forget I was here mutt-face?!"

"Easy, your are weak. I don't deal with weak demon's like you. So you can now go or," Inuyasha had a sly grin on his face,"Or my son and I would beat you again. But we couldn't earlier because of a certain person who sat me," Inuyasha said looking over at Kagome who was giving him a innocent smile.

"Son? Now what kind of crap are you pulling?" the wolf youkai asked him.

"Are you too stupid to understand the meaning of son? Must be that wolf brain of yours. The guy talking to Kagome is my son," Inuyasha began to say to him.

"But not only mine, but Kagome's too," he said with a triumph look. Koga was taken by surprise,"Kagome, is what this baka saying true, that the mutt over there is your son?"

"Nani?! Who are you calling me a mutt?!" InuMamoru shouted in the background as Koga spoke with the said girl.

In the village, two local men walked by. They were speaking of the miko's who were the reincarnation's of two other powerful miko's.

"Are you serious?! So the girl who wears the strange blue kimono is the reincarnation of the great Midoriko?" one of them said to each other.

"Yeah, even the one wearing the green colored kimono is the reincarnation of Kikyo, they stay here in the village," the other said.

The two men passed by a hooded figure. He heard the whole conversation, a devilish grin appeared on his face.

* * *

**That was chapter 25 folks. **

**Maru: Dammit wench not another bad guy wench.**

**Fallen: Sorry lol**

**Yours truly,**

**fallen :)**


	26. There's a mom, dad and a future problem

**So, i'm really into this story at the moment. One of the reviewers asked if I were to do a sequel for this story. To a degree, I was thinking of one and I have an idea of a sequel. Although, sequel's are never good as the first, but it determine's on how it is though. I'll leave it to the reviewers to decide, but okay, enough of my rambling. Let's get on with the story! Suna, would you do the honors this time. **

**Suna: Disclaimer- Fallen does not own Inuyasha. **

**Fallen: 'pouts' she's right, it's owned by Rumiko Takahashi. P.S for KagomeInuyasha92, your question will be answered at the end of the story :) enjoy ^-^**

* * *

Previously on What is To Be Expected

_In the village, two local men walked by. They were speaking of the miko's who were the reincarnation's of two other powerful miko's._

_"Are you serious?! So the girl who wears the strange blue kimono is the reincarnation of the great Midoriko?" one of them said to each other._

_"Yeah, even the one wearing the green colored kimono is the reincarnation of Kikyo, they stay here in the village," the other said._

_The two men passed by a hooded figure. He heard the whole conversation, a devilish grin appeared on his face._

Now On What is To Be Expected

* * *

**Chapter 26**

X

X

X

"Damn wench, walking off into the village. If it weren't for all these scents I would have found her already," InuMamoru said sniffing the ground and air to find the hot headed miko.

"Keh, can't you even smell right? She's right over at the edge of the village. Didn't I ever teach you how to use your damn nose?" Inuyasha said walking side by side with Kagome.

Right after their little fiasco with Koga, InuMamoru went in search to find Setsuna. The wolf youkai had a hard time dealing with the fact that he will never get the chance to be with "his" woman. InuMamoru's eye twitched because of the thought as he went on all fours. "She must get that hot-headedness from my mother," InuMamoru muttered as he finally found the miko's scent.

"Pardon me?" Kagome asked in doing so she raised a brow in the process.

"Sorry..um, mom," InuMamoru gave his future mother a sheepish smile.

Kagome's eyes widened at the word 'mom' and looked at InuMamoru, stunned to say the least.

Inuyasha had a brow raised at the boy, _Kagome would make a good mother. She deals with the runt, but with a, _Inuyasha thought although he had trouble trying to find out how old InuMamoru really was.

"Mom?" the said miko questioned.

"Uh...yeah, sorry. I have the force of habit you know. After all you are my future Okaa-san," InuMamoru pointed out.

(A/N: Alright, so when InuMamoru is referring to his mother from the future, she is going to be said as Okaa-san. Fifteen year old Kags will be known as mom. Just to clear the confusion.)

"Oh, right," Kagome said with a smile.

"So what about the hot-headedness in which your wench gets from my wench?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Eh?" InuMamoru turned his gaze to Inuyasha. "Setsuna acts like mom because," his eyes looked at the ground, he shook his head,"Better to have things left unsaid."

Inuyasha wanted to know what was troubling his future son. "Feh, something is wrong and you ain't giving us one damn clue, so spill it pup."

His future son gave him a smirk. Kagome smiled at the two, she never would have thought Inuyasha was so comfortable with the situation that was going on now. At least InuMamoru wasn't Shippo's size and age or else he would've gotten a whack on the head. Speaking of the kitsune, where was he? The children in the village were playing a few feet from where they were walking and no auburn-haired kitsune with a blue bow tied to his hair, was no where to be found.

"Okay boys, enough of your arguing, let's go find Setsuna. Like how you said Inuyasha, let's go to far side of the village," Kagome said with a smile walking forwards. She then promptly stopped, InuMamoru and Inuyasha exchanged glances to one another. The raven-haired miko turned around to face the boys with her hand scratching the back of her head and a bead of sweat running down the side of her head.

"Ano...where is the far side of the village exactly," Kagome asked with a nervous laugh.

Both hanyou's fell anime style on the cold ground. _Your kidding me right? _InuMamoru thought as he stared at his future mother incredulously. He looked over his future father who had the exact same expression. Inuyasha looked at him with a look that said, 'no questions asked'. InuMamoru nodded once and got up.

Kagome scratched her cheek, embarrassed with what happened just several seconds ago. Her blue eyes trailed from her future son to Inuyasha. She was about to say something when she felt a demonic energy in the village. It was stronger than Yami's, it made her shudder from fear of the dark aura.

"Mom," InuMamoru said looking at her with a austere look. "You feel that aura too right?" he asked her.

"Mhm," Kagome answered.

"Keh, let's go deal with this demon first. Then we'll look for your wench, pup," Inuyasha said. "Kagome. You stay here, looks like this isn't a fight a weak human can handle," Inuyasha told her.

Kagome placed her hands on her sides,"Excuse me? Who are you calling weak exactly?"

"I'm calling you weak, wench. This ain't going to be some fight that I can protect you from. It's best that you go back to the others," Inuyasha said with a concerned look. "I don't want you getting hurt Kagome," Inuyasha said to her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome softly said. _Is he feeling okay? I mean, he is always protective of me, but not like this. _

"Keh, get going now. So i won't have to save your weak human self when there's danger. You are like a magnet that attracts it," Inuyasha said.

Kagome's eye twitched, _there's the hanyou I know. _She smiled, _well, the one I love. Wait what? Danger magnet, oh he did not just say that,_ Kagome's smile disappeared from her face.

"Oh for the love of kami!" InuMamoru face palmed himself,"Okay, before you two start your lovers quarrel. We have a demon to handle. Mom, tell Sango and Miroku to come here. Shippo must be there too. I also smell Uncle here too."

"What?! The bastard is still here?! What the hell, I'm going to-" Inuyasha said going straight to Kaede's hut.

"Dad, now's not the time to fight with him. We have to focus on the demon. From the looks of it, we need their help. Even, uncle's so suck it up and let's get with fighting some youkai ass," InuMamoru said walking in the direction of the where the youkai was at.

"The pup's got a lot of fire in him," Inuyasha said looking at his future son go off.

"Well," Kagome said to him with a genuine smile,"He is your son."

Inuyasha gave her a grin that showed his fangs. "Keh, right."

Kagome sighed and sauntered to Kaede's hut,"Watch him," she said. Inuyasha nodded and began to run to catch up with InuMamoru.

"Oh and Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted out to him.

Inuyasha stopped and turned his head over his shoulder.

"Please be careful!" he heard her say.

Kagome knew he heard her when she saw his ears twitch in her direction.

xxxx

_Surely he and the other half demon will be stalled once I get my hands on the miko's. Careful now my dear, it will be you that will need to have caution. _

* * *

**Well, that is another chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be some family moments from Kagome, Inuyasha and InuMamoru. Including some motherly embarrassments as well I must add. **

**Maru: Oh kami, may all the forces be with me. **

**Suna: poor Maru-kun. **

**Fallen: Don't worry Maru-kun, you won't be alone 'grins at Suna'. **

**Suna: I'm scared. **

**Maru: 'stands near Suna' no ****kidding, she is starting to scare me. And I'm a half demon!**

**Fallen: C'mon on you two. So now's the time for replies! **

Fanficwriter tee: here is another chapter. I hope you liked it :)

xxoikilluoxx: thank you for your review for the last chapter. Glad you liked it, though i too hope you liked this one as well.

MisakiBlossomsLove: Well the wait for this chapter is over, arigato. Ano, maybe, not sure.

Inu-chan: Thank you.

RubyRose101: I'm happy you loved it :)

KagomeInuyasha92: Oh it does not look silly with the questions, it's nice that you asked them in the first place and so therefore, I will reply to them. For your first question; the reason why Sesshoumaru and Rin speak in third person is because, for one: Sesshoumaru is a powerful daiyoukai and in the japanese subs I've noticed that at the most he and Rin speak in 3rd person. It does match their persona in a way as well. But no fears, the future version of them do not speak in third person. For your second question; When InuMamoru was released from the Goshinboku after Five hundred years, his age rapidly caught up with him. So it's like a fast puberty for him lol. Being pinned to a tree for five hundred years takes it's toll on the poor guy. I hope i didn't cause any confusion :/ If i did, feel free to ask any questions. Thank you for your review, I appreciate it :)

**Special thanks to those reviewers who reviewed the last chapter, I do hope I see you in the upcoming chapters, I will be posting more for this story. If you guys want a sequel feel free to mention it in your review. I may or may not write one, but as I said earlier, I do have an idea for it. So matta ne!**

**Yours truly,**

**Fallen :)**


	27. Who The Hell Are You?

**Well, so it's ****official. I just wrote on my profile that I will be doing a sequel for this story. I won't be writing the summary just yet, but when the story does end, i'll write an epilogue of it and a sneak peak if i could manage to write one. I never expected my story to be so long 'sweat drops'. **

**Maru: On with the story any time wench. **

**Fallen: Ok ok, jeez hang on will ya?**

**Maru: No.**

**Fallen: Kagome is right. You are Inuyasha's son. **

**Maru: If i wasn't who's son would I be? **

**Fallen: Forget it, never mind. disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

* * *

Previously on What is To Be Expected

_"Oh and Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted out to him._

_Inuyasha stopped and turned his head over his shoulder._

_"Please be careful!" he heard her say._

_Kagome knew he heard her when she saw his ears twitch in her direction._

_'Surely he and the other half demon will be stalled once I get my hands on the miko's. Careful now my dear, it will be you that will need to have caution'._

Now On To The Story

* * *

**Chapter 27**

X

X

X

"Run! It's a demon!" villagers shouted as they ran into their huts.

"Huh?" Setsuna said as she walked by them. So this was how they were like whenever a demon came to the village. Always running and looking for a place to hide for safety. She stretched her arms and let out a sigh,"Let's get this over with."

She walked in the opposite direction in which they were going to. "You young lady must not go over there!" a village woman said as she pulled her to where the other villagers were going. "Eh? Miss, I will be alright I just need to get over there and take care of that demon," Setsuna told her. The village woman looked over at her,"Well if you are going to vanquish the demon, you must certainly can not do it dressed like that." Setsuna blinked several times.

"Um..."

Minutes passed and Setsuna walked out from the lady's hut. "This wasn't necessary," Setsuna said as she fixed the obi of the priestess outfit she wore. "Nonsense child, since I am the one who makes them, you must wear it. I've made many of them including for Kaede-sama and Kikyo-sama. Even for Kagome-sama who also wears that weird kimono like yours. You may keep it if you like," the lady said. _She's a seamstress. Of course, _Setsuna smiled at the woman,"Arigato."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Not yet my child, your outfit is not ready," the lady told her.

"But, i have to go-" Setsuna said, _does she really have to keep me here? I'm already ready. _

"Here child. After all, you are the reincarnation of the legendary Midoriko," the woman said to the young priestess.

Setsuna looked at the woman, she was holding a box with the led open. Inside it, it had armor. "This is a replica of the same armor Lady Midoriko wore before her untimely death. My ancestor created the same armor for the priestess and now ever since I've heard of the girl who's the reincarnation of her Lady (meaning Midoriko) I made it in your honor."

Words couldn't flow out from her mouth, Setsuna clearly was at lost for it. "A-Arigato," Setsuna bowed to her. The lady smile,"Your welcome my child. Now go. I fear that the demon is coming closer to the village."

_Uh, yeah, what wouldn't make you think that? _Setsuna thought with an unease smile. "Un (yeah)," Setsuna ran out of the hut.

Setsuna continued on until she stopped, now seeing what the demon was.

xxxxx

"Finally, the time has now come," the hooded man said as he stood behind the hut. He watched as the miko ran out of the hut and his breath caught in his throat. _Midoriko? No, impossible! It must be the reincarnation of hers. _His brows narrowed. His hands balled into fists at his sides, _my lady. I didn't protect you from those demons, resulting into the Shikon No Tama. Why. Why didn't you want me to help you? That mortal man that desired you who was corrupted by youkai. I've waited centuries for this. Now, I will claim what is rightfully mine. _

xxxxx

"Where the hell is that demon?!" InuMamoru growled out as he looked everywhere.

"It's scent and aura is completely hidden. What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha questioned.

InuMamoru growled at him not even thinking of what he was doing.

"Don't challenge me pup," Inuyasha told him. His future son calmed down,"Sorry dad. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Keh," his father was consumed with arrogance once more.

InuMamoru looked over at something red and shiny that caught his eye. "Setsuna," he whispered. He ran off to the miko's side.

"Maru-kun," she whispered when she was pulled into his arms. "Damn it wench. Where in the seven hells have you been and," he noticed at what she was wearing and gave her a questioning look.

"Oh this? The village seamstress gave it to me. It's the same armor as Lady Midoriko's," Setsuna said brushing off the armor she wore, she blushed as her friend looked over at her, it deepened more when he continued.

"A-Ano. Shouldn't we deal with the youkai first? she asked.

"Keh, your wench is right," Inuyasha said with the fully transformed Tetsusaiga in his hand.

Being caught holding his friend in his arms in front of his father, InuMamoru pushed her away. Causing the miko to fall to the ground.

"Itai," she muttered. "What in the world was that for?" she asked him, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Feh," InuMamoru answered. Her eye twitched, meaning.

"Sit." There was a thump followed right after. "Setsuna," InuMamoru seethed through his teeth.

"Jerk." Setsuna said, walking to the dark aura. "It's right over-" she stopped in mid-sentence when the ground below her clasped.

The miko screamed as she looked down to see a huge demon under her feet, while she held onto the edge of the ground so she wouldn't fall to her death.

The dust air whisked around InuMamoru and Inuyasha, both hanyou's had their sleeves to their face's to prevent the dust from entering their eyes. "Setsuna," InuMamoru muttered.

When it cleared, InuMamoru saw that Setsuna wasn't holding on. He saw her in the arms of another. He lowly growled at the hooded person who was holding his miko.

"Who the hell are you?" he questioned.

* * *

**I feel that my chapters are getting shorter. Eh? It's all leading up and soon the sequel will commence! But all in due time, my readers. **

**Maru: So, you are starting to write the next chapter?**

**Fallen: Yeah, i'll probably post two more if i'm lucky.**

**Maru: Well? Post this one and work on the other two wench! Who the hell is holding my Setsuna?! **

**Fallen: You have to read the next one, patience young one.**

**Maru: Shut up, i ain't got no damn patience. I'll kill you if i wanted to.**

**Fallen: oh i'm so scared 'sarcastically says. **

**Maru: Feh, 'claws sharpen' you better be. **

**Fallen: You are being to rash Maru! Please review my readers and have a nice weekend if you still have school, which I doubt, but if you do, then have a great weekend. For those who don't have school. Have an amazing summer! Matta ne!**

**Yours truly,**

**Fallen :)**


	28. More Trouble Headed Their Way

**So as I said in the last chapter. I did write another chapter. 'smiles' **

**Maru: Get on with it wench. **

**Fallen: Fine, i almost get killed by you and this is what you deserve. Suna. **

**Suna: Sit boy. **

**Thump and a twitching foot. **

**Maru:...wenches are evil. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

* * *

Previously On What Is To Be Expected

_The dust air whisked around InuMamoru and Inuyasha, both hanyou's had their sleeves to their face's to prevent the dust from entering their eyes. "Setsuna," InuMamoru muttered._

_When it cleared, InuMamoru saw that Setsuna wasn't holding on. He saw her in the arms of another. He lowly growled at the hooded person who was holding his miko._

_"Who the hell are you?" he questioned._

Now on What is To Be Expected

* * *

**Chapter 28**

X

X

X

"Let her go," InuMamoru gritted through his teeth. He watched as the figure looked down at his miko.

The figure looked at him,"What would a half demon be associating with a priestess?"

InuMamoru was getting extremely furious by the minute. Who was this person? A human? A priest or a...

"He's a demon," Inuyasha muttered at his future son, taking note of the confused look as he tried to figure out what the figure was. Inuyasha noticed InuMamoru's eyes turned into a shade of scarlet.

"Correct half breed," the figure said gazing over at Inuyasha.

"Keh, no one calls me that unless the live to tell the tale," Inuyasha said as he pointed Tetsusaiga at the demon.

The demon let the hood fall, waves of red hair fell down his shoulders. His green eyes looked down at the priestess he held, _even though she isn't Midoriko. I can guarantee that i won't let this one leave my sight. She is different from the other priestess. Wait, the other one. The reincarnation of Kikyo is not here. I need her to complete the ritual. I'll just have to fight my way through these half demons. But then there is the other demon approaching. _

The demon look up at the sky, _it has to be tonight. The night of the new moon. _

"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!" Kagome shouted as she ran into the hut.

"Are? (What the..?) They aren't here?" she questioned, looking at the empty hut. Kagome's head dipped down to look at the floor.

"Kagome-chan? Where's Inuyasha?" said girl heard voices behind her. Kagome jumped and fell face flat onto the hut's floor. "Ouch," she muttered, _I should stop sitting Inuyasha, if it hurts like this I can't imagine what pain I put him through with all those sit commands. _She made a mental note to remove the beads from his neck. Kagome's nose scrunched up, she was in deep thought, _should I even take them off? I mean he'll get so stubborn. _"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. Although it didn't seem to faze that the miko heard her.

_When he will just run off with out telling more. Or when we get into those stupid fights. Maybe I shouldn't, no I should. Wait... _Kagome looked up at the demon slayer who was shaking her.

"Sorry," Kagome said, she sweat dropped and her eyes widened. _Focus girl. _"Sango-chan, there is a demonic presence in the village. Inuyasha may need some help and he wants you and Miroku to help out."

Sango raised a brow and nodded,"Okay, but what about you? Aren't you coming?" the taijiya questioned.

Kagome crossed her arms and made a pouting face,"Now that you remind me. I'll deal with the baka once the fighting ends," her eye twitched. "Calling me weak and a danger magnet," she then through her arms in the air, accidentally hitting Miroku in the face, he believed it was Sango who hit him.

"Sango dear. What did i ever do to deserve this?" the monk muttered.

"Sorry Miroku-sama. It was me, but it was an accident. I hope I didn't hurt you that bad?" Kagome asked him.

Miroku had that perverted grin plastered on his face, but before Kagome could make any sudden movements, a hand rubbed her backside.

There was the swing of Hiraikotsu and the body of a monk that hit the floor of the hut. "Kagome-chan, remind me to tell Inuyasha of what happened just now."

At the name of the very overprotective hanyou, Miroku bolted up from his place on the ground then going on his knees,"Anything but that! Please my dear Sango, if you love me," he began to say holding her hands in his. Sango had a deep tint of red spread across her cheeks. "Then you won't tell Inuyasha that I did anything to Kagome-sama. Imagine what would happen." Sango thought for a moment, a handless Miroku not groping women anymore. Miroku tensed when he noticed the sheer pleasure on her face. "S-Sango?" he softly said her name.

"Hmph, I should tell Inuyasha. Now that I think about it, what would his own _son_ do about it," Sango said with a evasive grin on her face.

"S-Son," Miroku choked out, _That's right, the boy from the future is their son. Oh no, what would happen to me. _A shocked look was on his face, he wouldn't ever have children if Sango told Inuyasha and even worse, InuMamoru.

"Yeah, remember InuMamoru," Sango said with her grin widening.

Kagome didn't say anything, _so they did know. _"Ano," Kagome said to get their attention.

Sango's eyes widened, _Oh no, we blew it! She doesn't know! _Sango looked at Kagome very _very_ slowly. "Sango-chan. It's alright, i found out not to long ago. Still you guys have to hurry," she said when something collided with her chest.

"Kagome," Shippo said hugging her tightly.

"Hey Shippo, where were you?" the miko questioned him.

"S-Sesshoumaru took me for some questions about InuMamoru," the kitsune replied.

Kagome's blood went cold, _I already know that InuMamoru called Sesshoumaru his future uncle. But, what if he hurts him? __  
_

"Shippo," Kagome said looking at him directly in the eye,"What exactly did you say to Sesshoumaru."

The kitsune sniffled,"I just said he came from the future. His name and that he carried tetsusaiga with him."

Gasps were echoed in the hut. "Shippo what happened after that," Kagome said calmly to the kitsune, but worry over took her.

Sesshoumaru was still too wrapped up in the fact that his father did not pass down Tetsusaiga to him, but to Inuyasha. The only way he could get hold of Tetsusaiga was to kill Inuyasha in the process, maybe. Although now with Rin by his side and in his mind to protect her from harm at times when she is in danger, wouldn't that also mean that he could take control of the sword? No that couldn't be, but only if the user only cared for humans and had a yoki. But if Sesshoumaru couldn't get the sword from Inuyasha, that would mean...

"Sango-chan. Miroku-sama, please go check what is going on and hurry!" Kagome nearly shouted in their faces. With two heads nodding, both the monk and taijiya ran out of the hut and to the battle scene.

"Kagome-sama is awfully worried," Miroku said as he ran next to Sango.

"Yeah, what Shippo said must have...I get it. Oh no, Miroku, we must get there faster. Now I understand the scared look that was on Kagome-chan's face. If Sesshoumaru can't get Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha-."

"He could get it from InuMamoru. Yes I understand as well. But no fear my dear," he said sneaking a grope. "I will protect y-" he was hit on the head, making a large lump form on his head. "This is hardly the time for your perverted antics!" Sango shouted.

* * *

**Well then, I had this since yesterday, but I never got the chance to update the story. 'sad face'. **

**Maru: What the hell are you sad for? You updated today didn't you?**

**Fallen: Yeah, but even more good news, i'll update even more after tomorrow! My last exam! Then I have the whole summer to work on my stories! **

**Maru: Keh, women. **

**Suna: Yeah and what do you mean by that? **

**Maru: 'blushes' n-nothing. **

**Fallen and Suna: mhm, yeah okay. Get ready for another chapter coming soon later today!**

**Yoki is energies or power of youkai. Demonic energy so to speak. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's basically meaning that.**

**Yours Truly, **

**Fallen :)**


	29. Surprise Surprise

**As promised, I did do another chapter. I'm starting to write the summary for the sequel, but i'm sorry i can't write it for you guys just yet. Just until this story ends. **

**Maru: Yeah finish this story up already. **

**Fallen: You suck the fun out of everything. **

**Maru: Keh.**

**Fallen: 'glares' **

**Suna: 'sweat drops' disclaimer: Fallen does not own Inuyasha. **

**Fallen: Yeah I don't own Inuyasha.**

"inuyasha is amazing." - speaking

_inuyasha is amazing. _ - thinking

_"Inuyasha is amazing." _- with quotations is speaking hanyou form.

**"Inuyasha is amazing." **- bold is demon form speaking.

* * *

Previously on What is To Be Expected

_"Kagome-sama is awfully worried," Miroku said as he ran next to Sango._

_"Yeah, what Shippo said must have...I get it. Oh no, Miroku, we must get there faster. Now I understand the scared look that was on Kagome-chan's face. If Sesshoumaru can't get Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha-."_

_"He could get it from InuMamoru. Yes I understand as well. But no fear my dear," he said sneaking a grope. "I will protect y-" he was hit on the head, making a large lump form on his head. "This is hardly the time for your perverted antics!" Sango shouted._

Now On What is To Be Expected

* * *

**Chapter 29**

X

X

X

"What do you want with her? Tell me!" InuMamoru shouted as the demon's eyes roamed over Setsuna's body. It's green eyes looked up at the half demon and grinned.

_This demon is sick and twisted, _InuMamoru thought as he reached over to grab his tetsusaiga.

"Na-ah-ah, put your weapons down," the demon said. "If you do. I'll give you back the miko."

Inuyasha and InuMamoru exchanged looks. _Keh, like i'll put down tetsusaiga, but if it were for my son and his future mate, i would. He better pay me back sooner. _The hanyou's nodded at each other and placed their weapons on the floor. Inuyasha stubbornly placed it on the ground, growling at the demon in front of them.

"Good," the demon said, he looked down at the girl, _sorry my lady, but it isn't the time for me to take you right now. We will meet again, follow my voice is the forest. There you will go with the reincarnation of Kikyo, make sure she goes with_ you. He tossed the miko aside and she landed with a loud thud.

"Setsuna," InuMamoru said as he kneeled down to pick her off from the ground. His sclera's flared red, but his eyes retained the same gold,"**What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want. With. My. Mate**," he angrily seethed through his teeth. _Good thing i have some spiritual powers in me. Whenever I turn into full demon, it's always in it's purified state. Not the rampaging one my father goes into. _(A/N: The one i'm talking about is in the last episode of Inuyasha when Inuyasha is in his purified demon form.)

Inuyasha stared at his future son, he was in demon form although he still had control. _How is that possible? _Inuyasha questioned himself, he'll ask his future son later. Now, they have to deal with the demon. Another scent caught his nose,"Great, what the hell does the bastard want now?" Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshoumaru flying towards them.

"This Sesshoumaru isn't here to fight you, Inuyasha. Just to speak with the boy who claims to be my future nephew," Sesshoumaru said standing a few feet away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was really surprised that even his "bastard of a half brother" said his name and didn't want to take Tetsusaiga away. Speaking of his sword, he looked down at the ground at where he placed it. It was still there, in the corner of his eye he watched as Sesshoumaru eyed the demon that was standing before them. Inuyasha inched his way over to pick up both his and his future son's tetsusaiga. _Would I really give Tetsusaiga to InuMamoru in the future? _He asked himself. _Keh, I'll ask him later about it. _

"Good bye," the demon said as he disappeared adding in a soft whisper so that they could not hear him,"for now."

"**Damn**," InuMamoru said as he was in his demon purified form. He didn't even get the name of the demon that want Setsuna, but what did he want with her?

"I've heard of this demon. This Sesshoumaru has only seen him once. His name is Kumori Akuma," Sesshoumaru said as he walked over to InuMamoru. Sesshoumaru noticed that the boy was a full demon by the change of his scent, yet he gained fully control. _Why is that?_

Cautiously, InuMamoru stood up with Setsuna in his arms. His eyes falling to and from his future father and his future uncle, even to his sword that was in Inuyasha's hold. _Wait a moment. Kumori Akuma...the shadow demon? No, it's not possible, _InuMamoru looked down at the priestess that was in his arms, he pulled her closer. _What ever he wants with you, he isn't going to get it. He's got to go __through me first. _

"InuMamoru! Inuyasha!" they heard several shouts coming towards them.

The dog demons looked over to see Sango and Miroku running toward them. "Eh?" Miroku noticed Sesshoumaru near Inuyasha and InuMamoru.

Sango ran to look at Setsuna,"Is she alright?" She looked up to look into the half demons eye's before slowly moving back.

"**She's alright Sango. Just, unconscious," **InuMamoru informed the taijiya. Sango in return was utterly shocked that he could remember her.

"Are...are you a," she trailed on.

"**Yes, this is my full demon, but with Okaa-san's spiritual powers in my blood I can control it. It's a bonus when your mother is a priestess**," he said, showing his fangs at the taijiya who let out a squeak, but regained her posture.

InuMamoru took in a deep breath and was instantly changed to his hanyou form. "Let's go check on mom," he said as he walked back to Kaede's hut.

"Yeah, Kagome must be worried," Sango stated.

Inuyasha noticed the smile on his future son's face. "Keh, mom, my Okaa-san is always worried, even when you tell her to not be. She gets worried even more," InuMamoru said.

Taking note that his future uncle wasn't following them, he looked over his shoulder,"Hey Oji-san, aren't you coming?" he asked him.

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl before moving to follow them. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were all very startled, the great daiyoukai is actually listening to a half demon, but this isn't any half demon, his future nephew. Who would've guessed?

Once at the hut, Kagome ran to InuMamoru seeing that he was carrying Setsuna in his arms, she check if she had a fever or anything wrong. "She's fine mom," InuMamoru said. "InuMamoru are you alright?" Kagome asked looking over at her future son. "Yeah no need to worry, dad was there," he said as he placed Setsuna on a futon. "Inuyasha I could have went!" Kagome shouted at the said half demon who sat in the far corner from where they stood.

"Keh, i wouldn't want you to cause more trouble. Besides there's that demon who is after Setsuna so make sure the pup's wench is fine," Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed," I'm glad your okay too," she said in a whisper so that he can hear her. Inuyasha did hear and let a small smile graze upon his lips.

"Guys, there is something I must tell you about that demon," InuMamoru said as everyone looked at him.

"Well spit it out already pup, we don't got all day," Inuyasha said irritated at the fact he didn't say what he had to say.

"Relax will you?" InuMamoru said letting out a heavy sigh.

"It's something my Okaa-san once told me," he began. He noticed Shippo going into his future mother's arms, thinking it was a scary story.

"It's the Tale of the Shadow Demon and The Green Child," InuMamoru said. All ears were turned towards the half demon, awaiting for the tale.

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed the story, I've got to go to sleep because I have an exam tomorrow morning. Meaning it's my last day of taking it in which I plan to update as soon as I get home. Wish me luck!**

**Yours truly,**

**Fallen :)**


	30. Tale of the Shadow Demon and Green Child

**Finally! No more school! I've been waiting for this day to come ever since last month! Time for the summer and no more homework or exams. Now, it gives me more time to work on my stories! Yay!. Ahem, so i'll just start with the story now.**

"_Inuyasha is awesome," in quotes is speaking under unconsciousness. _

_'inu is awesome'_ in italics are_ thoughts. _

"Inu is awesome," speaking out loud.

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Previously on What Is To Be Expected

_"Well spit it out already pup, we don't got all day," Inuyasha said irritated at the fact he didn't say what he had to say._

_"Relax will you?" InuMamoru said letting out a heavy sigh._

_"It's something my Okaa-san once told me," he began. He noticed Shippo going into his future mother's arms, thinking it was a scary story._

_"It's the Tale of the Shadow Demon and The Green Child," InuMamoru said. All ears were turned towards the half demon, awaiting for the tale._

_Now on What is To Be Expected_

* * *

**Chapter 30**

X

X

X

In the future, Kagome was putting her children to sleep. Now down to the last child, Izayoi, she walked over to her daughter's side and brushed Izayoi's black hair away from her eyes.

"Mama," she heard her daughter say. "What is it honey?" Kagome asked with a warm smile. "Can you tell me a story? I'm not sleepy and you always tell me a story when I can't sleep," Izayoi said.

Kagome tapped her chin with her finger and nodded. "What story do you want to hear?" she asked her daughter.

"The one you told onii-chan and Setsuna, the Tale of the Shadow Demon and The Green Child. Is that tale true?" Izayoi asked with a questioning look.

"Yes, it is and of course I will tell you," Kagome said as she sat down on her daughter's bed to start the story.

xxxx Feudal Era xxxx

"So what is this about the tale of the Shadow Demon and Green Child was it?" Shippo asked as he looked up at InuMamoru.

"Ah, my mother told me of it a few years ago. It must be tied with Kumori Akuma," InuMamoru said.

"Kumori Akuma?" Kagome asked.

"The demon we were about to fight. But the bastard just took off and left," Inuyasha said grumbling as he crossed his arms.

"Inuyasha is just upset because he didn't get to fight him," Shippo stated.

"Shaddup!" Inuyasha shouted at the kitsune.

"Wah! Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he clung to the miko for protection. Kagome sent Inuyasha a look and he remained where he was.

"AS. I was saying," InuMamoru said trying to get the attention. "The name of the demon actually means Shadow Demon. So he must be the one that's mentioned in the tale."

xxxxxx Dream Sequence xxxxxxx

_"My head hurts so much," Setsuna said as she got up. "So it does. As i fear, he would show up again," she heard a feminine voice say. _

_"Midoriko-sama is that you?" Setsuna questioned as the figure walked to her. "Yes child it is I. Would you like to hear a story?" Midoriko asked her._

_"Um, a story? Now? I really should just wake up. Who knows what's going on while i'm unconscious. The others must be worried or hurt."_

_"They are fine child. It will not take long. It's only a story that will make you understand what you will hear and face next," Midoriko told Setsuna. _

_The legendary priestess made the scenery around them to look as if they were in a meadow. "Sit down and I will tell you more," the priestess said to the younger reincarnation of herself. Setsuna nodded and sat on the grass, it felt peaceful. _

_"It was by the time I took the role as a priestess. I was but a mere girl at the age of 16. (_A/N: I'm making her 16 in the tale, but you'll see how it'll play out.) _I was walking by this very spot in the meadow when I encountered a demon." _

xxxxx Future xxxxx

"Was the demon ugly looking? Did it have those tentacles and that spider-like-form you and papa would describe that big bad Naraku?" Izayoi asked her mother.

"No sweet heart. The demon wasn't ugly looking at all, in fact he looked like a god to The Green Child. She was very young at the time when she first encountered the demon himself," Kagome told her.

"Oh, was she like your age when you first met papa?" Izayoi asked.

"Well, perhaps a year older," Kagome said deep in thought trying to recollect the part she left off.

xxxxxxx

"The Green Child was just in training, she had long raven black hair with the most serene looking brown eyes, it almost made her seem she can not hurt a fly. The demon had long red hair and green eyes. My mother said that she was told by my great grandfather that he was once a half demon before not a full demon as he was now," InuMamoru said as he looked at his future father.

Inuyasha had a confused expression,"How is that possible?"

"If you wait and be patient then I would tell you," InuMamoru said to him.

His future father 'keh'd' and InuMamoru began his tale once again. "The young priestess was awe struck by his beauty, yet she had to defend herself. With her sword at hand. She knew that if he tried anything to harm her, she would defend herself first."

"She was very confused at the fact that the half demon did not hurt her at all. He just stood there watching her. The Green Child did not know what he wanted from her," InuMamoru said. Everyone in the hut was quiet as he spoke. Inuyasha's ears twitched at every word his future son would say.

"He then..."

xxxxxx Dream Sequence xxxxxxx

_"The half demon took a step towards me. Defensively, i raised my sword at him. It was really the only weapon i had and i was at my most strongest with. Never before when a demon would confront a priestess, would they go straight head on, it's ultimately the only thing they would not do. Although, for some reason I lowered my sword down back to my side. I knew i hesitated at the motion that i did, but something inside me told me not to hurt the half demon," Midoriko said. _

_Setsuna saw how the priestess's eyes were calm and filled with, a gasp came from her mouth when she saw Midoriko's face. Yes, she could never miss that look. It is the same look at how Kagome does when ever she is with her husband Inuyasha in their time. Midoriko's face was filled with love and compassion yet, there was something else there. Setsuna was also aware that the demon Midoriko encountered was a half demon, it was the main thing that never left her mind. _

_"It was from that point when another demon out of no where appeared. I was left voiceless when the half demon placed me behind him for my own protection. Still not knowing what motive he had in mind. I saw him defeat the other demon in a few seconds after it appeared. It was a snake demon, so it never really had any change against the half shadow demon. His mother was a human, or so he told me after a few months after we first met. He was always there, when ever I was in trouble or just picking herbs in the meadows or even playing with the village children," Midoriko said looking up at the_ sky _rummaging in her head of the memories. _

xxxxxx Future xxxxxxx

"So then the half shadow demon became good friends with the Green Child? I thought since she was like a priestess like you mama, she would fight it. But then papa always told me you would hide behind him when it came to fighting demons," Izayoi said.

Kagome's eye twitched,"Your father said that." She knew Inuyasha was listening just outside when she heard him curse out, but not so loud that their own youngest child could hear. "Well," she made sure he could hear her,"I'll just have to deal with him later."

"So what happened next with the half shadow demon and the Green Child mama? Did they ever fight against each other? Or did they start to like each other like you and daddy?" Izayoi questioned, making her mother slightly blush.

"Well, yes, they did become good friends. They got closer to one another after," Kagome began to say.

xxxxx Dream Sequence xxxxxx

_"It was like he would never leave from my side. We would spend most of our time fighting off youkai that would try to do any damage in the village. I remember that he promised to protect me from any harm," Midoriko said as she looked at the young priestess beside her. _

_"That was until that fateful day..."_

xxxxxx Feudal Era xxxxx

"Ten years later, the half shadow demon was always by the Green Child's side. Always sure that she would be under his protection," InuMamoru said.

"Seems like a certain half demon we know," Miroku pointed out. He earned so many hushes and a hit on the back of the head from the taijiya to shut him up.

"What? Well I am saying the truth," the monk said. "SHHHH!"

"What my Okaa-san told me was that, on a day when the Green Child were to meet up with the half shadow demon, there was a great battle. The Green Child was feared and hated because she was a mighty priestess. They were ambushed by youkai that allied themselves to rid the Green Child. The battle in which took place lasted for days, seven days and nights. A sole youkai, one my Okaa-san once told me that possessed a mortal man that was deeply in love with the Green Child, captured her in it's jaws," InuMamoru told them.

The story was making both Miroku and Sango look at each other. They were trying to connect the tale with something else they knew. "This tale is starting to sound a lot like," Sango trailed on looking at both Inuyasha and Kagome, that was until Shippo spoke up. "It sounds like what happened to Kikyo and Naraku except that it's confusing. Naraku liked Kikyo and she was a great priestess, ne? Inuyasha?"

All eyes were on the said half demon. "That is where you are wrong," they heard the boy from the future say as he gazed at his friend. "This tale is based on the legendary priestess Midoriko and Kumori Akuma. You are right about one thing Shippo, Naraku was created by youkai possessing Onigumo. Yet, there was one thing i did not mention."

xxxxx Dream Sequence xxxxx

_"I knew it had to come to one thing. After the youkai had me tangled in it's jaws, I had to do the only thing that was meant to be done," Midoriko said._

"_That was to fuse it's soul with yours creating the Shikon no Tama. I know. But there is something that is bothering me. The second time i saw you, you wanted me to not be by InuMamoru's side, yet the sound of your voice was disagreeing with what you said. What can your story possibly relate to me?" _

_"Many women thought i wasn't going to be as powerful as i was because...i fell in love with a half demon. I had to distance myself with him, but with all my heart i could not. __Kumori Akuma, was angered when he heard of a human man that desired me. Thinking that i have betrayed him, that was what he thought as i placed my distance with him. __On that day, i just hope that jewel was never created, i was forever to be fighting against a youkai for all eternity until the final correct wish makes that change. I was upset with the fact that as I was dying, my soul as well as the youkai's, creating the jewel, i noticed Kumori Akuma. He was watching me fight. That was at that point that I knew that he wanted me gone, that was why the battle took place. He started it. That is why," Midoriko looked at Setsuna. _

_"You mustn't trust a demon or a half demon in that matter. You never know when they will turn your back on you. But i'm afraid worst is yet to come," Midoriko stated. "What was is it?" Setsuna asked. _

xxxx back with the Inu Gang xxxx

"My Okaa-san said that after the battle ended, Kumori took the Shikon no Tama for himself, he wished to be a full demon, yet he harbored the feelings he had for Midoriko, still in his heart. The jewel did grant his wish, but with a price. It sealed him for just until the jewel shattered," InuMamoru said.

"Keh, wench's fault," Inuyasha muttered.

"Seriously! You just couldn't let that pass?!" Kagome shouted at him.

"Well ain't it true? You are the one who cause the jewel to shatter when you tied the damn bird's foot/claw (?) and shot it at it with the arrow," Inuyasha said. _Though, that's where our journey started. That i'm grateful for. _

"I'm sorry okay?! Did you want to hear that?" Kagome half shouted and asked Inuyasha. "Keh, you are always saying you're sorry," Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha," they heard a sharp voice break the arguing. "Quit acting like a pup. Do not upset the miko. Let the boy continue," Sesshoumaru said, he stood by the door of the hut, looking at InuMamoru. In return for relief, InuMamoru nodded at his future uncle.

"After the jewel was...shattered," InuMamoru said looking at Inuyasha who just 'keh'd," Kumori Akuma was released and i knew from the moment he was holding Setsuna earlier, he wanted her dead, he must not know that she is Midoriko-sama's reincarnation. That is why we-" he was stopped when the girl that was rendered unconscious sat up quickly, gasping for air.

"Setsuna," InuMamoru said, promptly going to her side. The miko looked up at him and sighed.

"Get ready. _He's_ coming."

* * *

**Hmmm, must be one of the longest chapters i've written. Though, i enjoyed writing this one. Sorry if it was confusing to you readers. I'll be writing the next chapter right now. I'll post it up later today. Matta ne!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Fallen :)**


	31. Questions and Answers

**Hi everybody, hows it going? Well you might as well know, i already have everything set up and ready to go for this story. So you may expect the sequel to come out, but it will only be a week after this story finishes when I will post it. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Previously On What Is To Be Expected

_"After the jewel was...shattered," InuMamoru said looking at Inuyasha who just 'keh'd," Kumori Akuma was released and i knew from the moment he was holding Setsuna earlier, he wanted her dead, he must not know that she is Midoriko-sama's reincarnation. That is why we-" he was stopped when the girl that was rendered unconscious sat up quickly, gasping for air._

_"Setsuna," InuMamoru said, promptly going to her side. The miko looked up at him and sighed._

_"Get ready. He's coming."_

Now On What Is To Be Expected

* * *

**Chapter 31**

X

X

X

"Kumori Akuma?" Shippo asked the young priestess as InuMamoru helped her up. "Yeah. I can sense him, but he's not near the village," Setsuna said to him. "How can you sense him from so far away?" the kitsune questioned.

"I'm his former lovers reincarnation. You might as well stay here everyone. I'll deal with him, he's my problem and mine alone," the miko said. Everyone were befuddled with her. What was more shocking was that Sesshoumaru smiled.

"W-why, why is he smiling. He never smiles," Miroku panicked as he whispered to his companions next to him. Shippo let out a 'ah' and took cover behind Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Calm down," Sango elbowed him on the arm. "B-but he's smiling. He's Sesshoumaru!" Miroku said. "That's Lord Sesshoumaru to you ningen!" Jaken said from the door of the hut.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said. Jaken gulped and stuttered,"Y-Yes?" "Where is Rin?" the Daiyoukai asked the small toad.

"She is waiting outside on Ah-Un, Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken told him, Sesshoumaru looked at him in the eye. "I-I, I will go get her milord," Jaken said, walking away, mainly running to where the girl was. He tried various times to go fetch the young girl.

"Keh, old toad never changes," InuMamoru said out loud.

"Boy, why did you come to this time?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"I didn't choose to come here. I was brought here, by that nasty vermin we call Naraku. His tentacles brought me and Setsuna to this time as to when we were in our family shrine," InuMamoru answered.

"I see. If you do not leave soon. Your time will alter won't it not?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Maybe, maybe not, but I for, one think it might. I just hope nothing bad happens in our future," InuMamoru said as he felt Setsuna intertwine her fingers with his. He looked at her and smile.

"There has been something I've been meaning to ask you Setsuna-sama," Miroku said as he got up from his place in the hut and walked over to them. Setsuna was confused at him,"Ano, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

He had that smile and took her head,"You never answered my question from when we first met," Miroku paused before he could continue,"Would you be doing me the honors of bearing my children? An answer would be nice."

The sound of a hand balled in to a fist, colliding with the top of the monks head could be heard miles away from the village. "Remind me again, why I should let his descendants live?" InuMamoru said, with his eye twitching continuously.

Setsuna lightly tugged on his dog ear, not so hard that it could hurt him. "Hey, you know we can't do that. Besides, isn't their descendants a close family friend to your parents?" she whispered the next part, but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, even Shippo could hear her. "Don't make me s-i-t you like how your mother use to do to your father." InuMamoru had that expression of sheer panic and nodded lowly. "Good," Setsuna said with smile and let go of his ear.

"Setsuna-sama, what do you suggest we do," Sango asked her.

"We should get a few hours rest. It's getting dark outside and by the looks of it. We need all the sleep we can get, he isn't some low demon we can fight in less than three seconds. Midoriko-sama told me to beware of his powers and that I will do," Setsuna said.

"You are not alone in this you know," InuMamoru said to her. "I know that," she retorted. "No, you don't. I just want to get things clear here. What ever sign of trouble, get the hell out. I'll take care of the bastard," he told her. Setsuna let out a laugh," I appreciate that Maru-kun, but I am not a eight year old girl anymore. I can clearly take care of myself. If he wants me, he can get me, but not before I can purify his ass."

"Are you sure about this Setsuna?" InuMamoru asked her. "Positive," she said as she walked in front of him to face everyone. "You all can not fight along with us. If any one of you are seriously hurt, it can permanently change everything we know. Based on our future, we are not even suppose to be here. You aren't suppose to know that we exist. What Sesshoumaru-sama said about our future altering, catastrophe might have be felled on our future."

"By what we know. We must destroy the demon before it does any real damage. If he wanted Lady Midoriko gone, there is no doubt in his mind that he wants Setsuna gone as well. The only way to defeat him is to ally ourselves with any friendly forces that we know of. Even if it means joining forces with that scrawny wolf, then that is a chance we must take. Sesshoumaru," InuMamoru said turning to him," Are you up to fighting along side with us?"

Everyone turned to the Daiyoukai, waiting for his answer. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he just had his arms crossed and let out a small grunt. "I'll take that as a yes," InuMamoru said.

"What?! You think i'll work together with my bastard of a half brother?" Inuyasha questioned. "If you want to make it out alive. Then yes, _dad_, I suggest we do work with him. Kagome," InuMamoru said turning to the said girl. "Come with me."

"So we are using formal names now?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Just for a while. We can't let Kumori and especially Naraku to know I'm your future son," InuMamoru said as he and Setsuna led Kagome out of the hut. "Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. Stay put, if any of you come, it'll harm you. For what we will do, Kagome's spiritual powers now may be not in control." "Keh," Inuyasha muttered as he leaned on the wall of the hut.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as they were walking to the forest. "Ever heard of the arrow that can purify a hundred demons?" InuMamoru questioned. "Um, no. Kaede-obaa-san never taught me anything like that," Kagome answered him. "That's because it wasn't, how'd you say. Invented, yet. Kaede-sama doesn't know of it because she wasn't the one who did it. You did," InuMamoru said with a smile.

"I do something like that? That's not possible. I can't be that-" "Powerful? Then you got some learning to do. You showed this to Setsuna and now," InuMamoru said, taking a step back in doing so,"She will show you. So technically even if Setsuna is showing you the attack."

"You'll be the one to teach me in the future," Setsuna finished for him. "I kind of get it now," Kagome said, scratching her cheek as she processed the information in her head.

"When ever your ready wench," InuMamoru said to Setsuna. She rolled her eyes and materialized a bow and arrow in hand, she pointed it in the air. The tip of the arrow shined a bright pink, bright enough for Kagome to squint her eyes from the blinding light.

Setsuna let the arrow go and it flew up in the sky like a comet, then minutes later. It was like there was a miniature bomb going off in the sky, with pink swirling lights around it. "How is it that none of this spiritual energy is hurting you?" Kagome asked InuMamoru who stood by.

"It's because i've got spiritual powers in my blood. Not a lot that it can purify me, but it comes in handy with my other self. Demon self to be exact, with your spiritual powers in my blood I can control my demon side," InuMamoru said. Kagome nodded as she understood. "I get it. So how did you two meet?" Kagome asked him.

InuMamoru slightly blushed at his future mother's questioned,"W-why do you want to know that?" "Isn't it a mother's job to know when their son's or daughter's meet that boy or girl in their life. So tell me, when did you meet her?" Kagome said with a smile. Setsuna scratched her head,"Um, well. Why don't I go check on the others. I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, you are not seriously leaving me here with my mother?" InuMamoru said catching her arm and whispered to her. "Relax, the worst she can do is embarrass you. But that's to be expected right?" Setsuna said with a giggle and walked off. "I'll be waiting for you along with the others."

_Setsuna, you are so dead. _InuMamoru thought. He let a sigh as he turned to Kagome.

"_But that's to be expected right?" _

"Yeah right," InuMamoru snorted. Kagome smiled, ready to hear how they meet. He realized he never told her about Kikyo sealing him to the goshinboku. It was probably a good time to tell her.

* * *

**Well, i hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'll be posting the next after i'm done writing it. Matta ne!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Fallen :)**


	32. The Truth About Their Future Part 2

**So I'm writing more than one chapter today. **

**Maru: Keh, we can see that. **

**Fallen: Yeah I know, so. **

**Maru: You don't own Inuyasha. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, but I do own; Setsuna, InuMamoru, Kumori Akuma and Yami who is dead. **

* * *

Previously on What is To Be Expected

"Wait, you are not seriously leaving me here with my mother?" InuMamoru said catching her arm and whispered to her. "Relax, the worst she can do is embarrass you. But that's to be expected right?" Setsuna said with a giggle and walked off. "I'll be waiting for you along with the others."

_Setsuna, you are so dead. _InuMamoru thought. He let a sigh as he turned to Kagome.

"_But that's to be expected right?"_

"Yeah right," InuMamoru snorted. Kagome smiled, ready to hear how they meet. He realized he never told her about Kikyo sealing him to the goshinboku. It was probably a good time to tell her.

Now On What Is To Be Expected

* * *

**Chapter 32**

X

X

X

She couldn't stop laughing all the way to Kaede's hut. Setsuna held her stomach as it hurt from the hysterical laughter. She hasn't laughed like that in so long and it felt good. She wiped the tears in her eyes. "Oi wench, why are you crying?" she heard Inuyasha say.

Setsuna laughed,"You should've seen the look on his face. I haven't seen that since Kagome-sama showed his baby photo to me once. Poor Maru-kun, he must be talking to her right now."

Inuyasha scratched his head,"Okay?" he watched as his future son's companion sat on the ground. He plopped on the grass, but kept his distance from her. "What's Kagome like in the future?"

The miko was taken back at this. With an arch brow, she looked at him,"Kagome-sama?" He did a curt nod. "Well," Setsuna smiled,"She's a very nice woman. I can see why you...well, um, yeah," Setsuna uncomfortably scratched the back of her head, _most awkwardest moment of my life. _

"Kagome-sama, like I said before, is very nice. She was there for me when I lost my parents. I was young when I lost them, but she and InuMamoru pulled me through it. She is always there for others. Kagome-sama she, she never gives up or refuses to back down. I know you in our time is very protective of her, i can make sure of that," Setsuna said. Inuyasha thought about his future, it sounded really good to his twitchy ears that moved every time he heard Kagome's name.

"What am I like?" Inuyasha asked. "Don't forget about me!" a kitsune said jumping on Inuyasha shoulders. "Oi, she was going to tell me what I am like runt," Inuyasha said to the kitsune. "Just wait until Kagome get's here," Shippo said. Inuyasha let out a low growl.

"Shippo, you have matured I can tell you that much. You are strong and often help out Inuyasha-sama around the shrine," Setsuna told him. "Really? How strong am I? Did my fox fire get better? What about my fox magic? My smashing top, is one of my best, but they are all the best to me," the kitsune puffed his chest proudly. Setsuna laughed and ruffled his head," Very strong. Yes it has. That too and they are all amazing tricks." _He's so small here. He reminds me so much of Shiori. I wonder how she is doing, _she thought as she looked at the young fox demon stick his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Keh. Big deal," Inuyasha muttered. "How are the pups. InuMamoru mention one named Izayoi," he said.

"Yoi-chan?" Setsuna asked, instantly the image of the youngest daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome came into mind. She was so young and free spirited. The Inuyasha in her time always said she was exactly like her mother.

"Yoi?" Shippo question. "Oh, that's her nickname. Everyone calls her that sometimes, it's cute. Actually, InuMamoru told me it was Kagome-sama that named her Izayoi," Setsuna stated.

"R-really?" Inuyasha choked out. "K-Kagome named her after my mother?"

"Yes, she did. Kagome-sama heard how you said she reminded you, well not you, you, but your future self," Setsuna began to say, getting her self really confused with the whole future thing. "She's the youngest one of your family."

"I know InuMamoru is the oldest, but who comes next?" a new voice chimed in. It was Sango who came with Miroku walking by her side. He had a red handprint of course, nothing or no one can give some sense into the monks head. No matter how hard you whack him on the head or numerous times you knock him out.

"There is Akari, the second oldest after Maru-kun," Setsuna said to them, four heads nodded and added by a mew from Kirara. "Followed by Ryota and Daisuke, the trouble double. They cause a lot of trouble, learning from a tricky and skillful kitsune I know," she said with a smile.

"Keh, kit better have some explaining to do in the future," Inuyasha muttered.

"Then the last one is Izayoi, she's the youngest," Setsuna finished.

"What do my other siblings look like?" Shippo questioned.

"Akari-chan has silver hair and brown eyes that she inherited by her obaa-sama, as well as Izayoi-chan. Although Izayoi-chan has black hair instead of silver. They did get your ears Inuyasha-sama," Setsuna said. "Unlike their other siblings, Ryota and Daisuke don't have the puppy ears. Ryota has Kagome-sama's hair and gold eyes. Daisuke has silver hair and blue eyes. That's about it."

"Are any other them like Inuyasha? He has a big temper," Shippo said to her. "I do not! Shaddup runt, you don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha said. "Akari and the twins are just like Inuyasha-sama, but all of them are like Kagome-sama in some ways," Setsuna answered.

"Oh. Does Kagome sit Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"No, she took off his necklace before InuMamoru was born, or at least that's what Maru-kun says. So, now Kagome can't say sit to-" they heard a loud thud in the distance. "Oops."

xxxxxx

InuMamoru turned to his future mother. "To answer your question, I met her in the same place where you and Inuyasha met," InuMamoru said as he walked through memory lane.

"The Goshinboku?" Kagome said in a startled tone.

"What are you so surprised about?" InuMamoru questioned. "Nothing it's just that. It's the place I least expected it to be where you and Setsuna met. You know? I just thought it'll be at school," Kagome said, she smiled," The tree holds so many memories, but how do you look so young and you and her are the exact same age? Are you suppose to be older?" she asked him.

"There's something that I didn't want you to know. Although I think you should. Inuyasha already knows and you deserve to know too," InuMamoru said. "By the sound of your tone of voice, it does not sound good," Kagome said worriedly. "Well you are my future mother so the last thing I do not expect you to be is worried. You're always worried. But that's beyond the point," InuMamoru said shaking his head.

"The point is that, I was about seven years old at the time, really seventeen, but we demons age slower," InuMamoru explained. "After everything that you guys have been through finally gone-" "Naraku's dead?" Kagome asked. "Well, that I can't tell you. You have to find out for yourself." "Oh." "So as I was saying, I remember Otou-san, my Okaa-san said he was getting wood for the fire for the lunch. So then I went out to look for him. Myoga-jiji found me as I was at the Goshinboku. He still doesn't get it through his head that I don't want him sucking my blood, but the," InuMamoru scoffed," The old flea still doesn't understand what the word 'permission' means."

Kagome laughed at her future son,"Yeah I know what you mean. Myoga-jiji made a potion to make Sango, Miroku and I better when we almost died one time. It was really awful. I don't know how we managed to drink that." InuMamoru saw her make a disgusted face, it made him smile. It was weird talking to his own mother, future mother, rather than the one in his time. He shook his head again.

"I remember that on that day, I met _the_ priestess. She smelled of grave yard soil and death. She confused me for my Otou-san. I remember my Otou-san speaking of her once, though, he just wanted her to live the life she could not have," InuMamoru said.

Kagome was about to open her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it. "Before you ask where Otou-san was, he was speaking with Oji-san," InuMamoru said. (A/n:Sesshoumaru-sama, he calls his uncle like that.)

"Oh," Kagome said, closing her mouth to listen to him. "Myoga-jiji told the priestess that I was you and Inuyasha's son. I could sense her anger and frustration, but I did not know what would happen." InuMamoru clenched his fists tightly. _All those years. Damn it. _

"What happened," Kagome asked, she was very anxious to know what caused her future son so much distress. "It's not everyday when a mother hears her son say that he was pinned to a tree for hundreds of years," InuMamoru said. Kagome did not blink. She looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"She. What!"

InuMamoru sighed," I know it's hard for you mom, but-" the he was pulled to the ground and kissed the ground. Kagome stepped back and saw her future son, face planted into the ground.

"WENCH!"

Kagome sighed, _I'll have to wait after this blows over. _

* * *

**There are three parts to The Truth About Their Future. I hope you enjoyed it, i'm pretty exhausted so I guess I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. I'm almost done with it.**

**Maru: The hell wench?! **

**Suna: Sorry, i was explaining to Shippo-chan.**

**Maru: Well I guess that means I'll get sat whenever you explain the situation. **

**Suna: Gomen gomen. **

**Maru: Keh. **

**Fallen: well then, ****matte ne!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Fallen :)**


	33. Goodbye and Don't Let Go

**Authors Note: **Well, I'm back sorry for the late update. I do hope you guys like this one. Happy Fourth Of July everybody!

Suna: Pick a seat and sit-

Maru: 'slams on to floor' Damn it! What the hell?!

Suna: 'rolls eyes' take a seat and relax, this is going to be a long one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! But it's the greatest anime in history!

* * *

Previously on What is To Be Expected

_"What happened," Kagome asked, she was very anxious to know what caused her future son so much distress. "It's not everyday when a mother hears her son say that he was pinned to a tree for hundreds of years," InuMamoru said. Kagome did not blink. She looked at him, not knowing what to say._

_"She. What!"_

_InuMamoru sighed," I know it's hard for you mom, but-" the he was pulled to the ground and kissed the ground. Kagome stepped back and saw her future son, face planted into the ground._

_"WENCH!"_

_Kagome sighed, I'll have to wait after this blows over._

Now On What is To Be Expected

* * *

**Chapter 33**

X

X

X

"It's been about two weeks Inuyasha, when is our little boy coming home," Kagome said as their family in their future time stood by the well. Inuyasha placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "It'll be alright," he reassured his mate.

"Hmph, the way our son acts, he's just like you. I don't know what is going on. I'm worried out of my mind here. Just tell me everything is going to be okay," Kagome said, sighing as she relaxed in her husbands arms.

"Koi, everything will be okay," Inuyasha told her with his usual grin. Kagome hit him on the shoulder as she walked out of the well house. "No it's not."

_I thought she wanted to hear that? _Inuyasha thought, clearly confused at his wife's reaction. "I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about our son," Kagome said to him. He noticed the hurt in her eyes and instantly pulled her into his arms.

"Keh, you are his mother. Your job is to worry over the pups," Inuyasha said to her. He heard her let out a soft giggle. He like, no he loved, her laugh. Ever since of thinking of taking her as his mate, he wanted to give her the world. To make her feel protected and safe. He wanted his pups to not be treated the way he was treated when he was younger. She gave him a loving family, a home, her love and in return he gave her everything she ever wanted.

"What are you day dreaming about this time," Kagome asked, giving him an ear rub in the process. "You and the pups. Kami, how have they grown," he said as he and his mate stood outside the well house and watched their children play around.

Izayoi was chasing a beautiful butterfly while her two older brothers were fighting with one another. Akari was sitting on a branch of the Goshinboku watching over her younger siblings. All that was missing was the boy who would be sitting on the base of the tree with a young priestess sitting next to him. How Kagome and Inuyasha longed to see their oldest son with them again. It was all in due time, since it's time will only tell when he would return.

"No sign of InuMamoru yet?" Rin asked as she walked over to the couple carrying her son, Ichiro, in her arms. Kagome shook her head,"No, nothing at all. I've tried jumping into the well, but a certain stubborn silver haired man wouldn't let me," Kagome said looking at Inuyasha who had a serious look. "I don't want my wife to be stuck in the past. Our son will return koi, remember that I will do anything to bring him back."

"I know. I'm worried," Kagome said. She looked back at Rin," How did you get here? I thought Sesshoumaru would bring you here today."

Rin smiled and bounced Ichiro in her arms. "I got here by car." Ichiro let out a laugh and raised his small hand in the air. It seemed as if he were reaching for the sky above, he also made baby noises.

Inuyasha turned to his sister-in-law," Speaking of Sesshoumaru, where is he?" he asked.

"He's coming," Rin said, as if on cue, Sesshoumaru flying in the air with Rina and Taro following suit on Ah-Un. The three of them could hear little Rina saying,"Are we there yet, daddy? Are we? Are we?" Kagome smiled at the tone of excitement coming from her niece. "She's just like you Rin," Inuyasha said with his ears twitching at the young girl's voice.

"Rina, silence. We have arrived," they heard Sesshoumaru say. Rina nodded at her fathers words and had a toothy smile on her face when she noticed her mother standing below carrying her little brother.

"Mommy, mommy! Did you see us mommy?! We were up so high in the air. Big brother couldn't keep up," Rina said laughing wildly as she jumped out of her fathers arms and ran to her mother. Rin ran her hand through her daughters hair,"Yes sweety I did see. Taro, aren't you going to say hello to your Aunt and Uncle?"

Taro unmounted Ah-Un and walked to them. "Hello Kagome-oba-san. Inuyasha-oji-san," he said with a curt nod. He was exactly like his father. Inuyasha gave a slight nod back.

"Ano, wouldn't the whole city of Tokyo see a flying dragon over the city, not to mention your husband flying in the air no less?" Kagome asked, arching a brow as well.

"Kagome-chan, wasn't it you who made the concealment charms?" Rin said with a small laugh. Kagome sweat dropped,"I guess it slipped my mind," she said scratching the back of her head.

"Pups," Inuyasha said as all four heads looked in his direction.

"Yes Otou-san?" Izayoi said for them. "Go inside, you Oji-san, Oba-san and Okaa-san will be talking for a while okay."

"That's right," Kagome chimed in as the two of them watched their children walk to their home. "Mou, can't we hear? I'm a big girl!" Izayoi said looking back and forth to her mother and father. Kagome shook her finger no,"Only for adults, but," she walked to them and smiled. "Between you and me," she began talking to them," We'll talk later. Don't tell your Otou," she whispered.

"Oi! I heard that!" Kagome heard her husband say.

"Sorry, did you say something?!" Kagome questioned. She turned back to her children,"Now run in and play."

"Same goes for you two and Taro could you take Ichiro inside as well?" Rin said. Her oldest son nodded and took his brother out of his mother's arms. "Let's go Rina," Taro said and the two of them walked into their Aunt and Uncle's home. Kagome watched her children run to their home. She noticed the mischievous grins on her son's faces. "Oh and Daisuke, Ryota, don't break anything! I don't want to see the house all broken like last time. Inuyasha shook his head and walked toward his half brother.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, is there anything you can do about bringing my son back?" Inuyasha asked, with a very small amount of hope if there was any good news.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha,"There is nothing that i can do Inuyasha," he watched as Inuyasha's face faltered. "Yet. There still might be something. Kagome," he said, getting a squeak from the said miko.

"Yes?"

"Can you check with your spiritual powers if there is a barrier surrounding the well. If my suspicions are correct, it may be that hanyou Naraku in the past must have been planning with someone in our present time now." Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha.

"How can that be?" Rin questioned. Sesshoumaru looked at her," To get rid of Midoriko's reincarnation. Or to possess the sacred jewel."

"It's not possible, the sacred jewel can't be brought back. It was destroyed," Inuyasha said.

"And there can be a time when someone would try to create it once again," Kagome said out loud, holding her chin up in deep thought.

"Yes, in order for that to happen there must be something or _someone_ who would contain the jewel inside them. I'm afraid it's your son's miko who carries it. As said by your daughter she comes from a bloodline of priestesses. For she of course is the reincarnation of Midoriko, not only she is very powerful, but powerful enough to create another," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Setsuna-chan doesn't know how to do anything like that. Trust me, InuMamoru and Setsuna both thought the Sacred Jewel was a legend when they were younger. She may be Midoriko-sama's reincarnation, but it's not possible," Kagome said.

"Unless if it were Kumori Akuma. He was there when the jewel was created and he only knows how it is done," Rin said to them. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked her. "It's the only logical reason Kagome-chan," Rin said with an uneasy smile.

Kagome sighed,"We've tried to keep everything evil from interfering with our lives and now it's trying to ruin it once more." They walked into the well house and down the small steps. Once they reached the well, Kagome placed her hand towards it.

"There is definitely a barrier here, maybe if I can-" she was cut off, when the barrier broke. Sesshoumaru quickly shield Rin from the blinding light surrounding it. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he covered her with his robe of the fire rat, shielding their eyes.

"I-I see something!" Kagome yelled.

xxxxx

"Un, I was sealed for a few hundred years, but I was released by Setsuna," InuMamoru said as he brushed himself off. He let out a growl," Wench is going to pay for that." He tilted his head to the side and it cracked. "Ouch," Kagome said as she heard the crack.

InuMamoru turned to her," Well. Then, you may be wanting to know the reason why," he said kicking a rock. Kagome nodded. "Dad didn't go to hell with her and the only way to get back was..." "Pin you to the tree," Kagome said,"I won't _ever_ let that happen to you." He smiled,"I know."

Kagome smiled back, but her smile faded, _wait, I still can't get over the fact that I'll have children with Inuyasha. _She felt her cheeks burning once again.

"Mom?" InuMamoru asked as he went to her. _Is she sick?_

"Huh?"

"You okay? You're all red and-"

"AHH! Lalalala! I'm fine! FINE! Just fine!"

"What happened?! Why were yo-" Inuyasha said as he landed from the air and in front of Kagome who was scared like hell.

"SIT!" she said the first thing that popped up in her mind. Inuyasha was brought straight to the ground, making a crater made from his body colliding upon it.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Inuyasha shouted, looking up from the ground at Kagome who had a bead of sweat rolling down her head.

"I guess Kagome-sama said sit," Setsuna said as she and the others reached the trio. Shippo nodded as so did Miroku and Sango.

When the miko said sit, it was InuMamoru's turn to hit the ground the second time that day.

"Was that necessary?!" he shouted.

"Gomen!" Setsuna shouted.

Shippo sighed as he was on Miroku's shoulder. Sango had a grin on her face watching them, but when she felt a hand rub her rear end, her face turned red fueled with anger. "HENTAI!" she slapped Miroku hard on the cheek.

InuMamoru was about to curse when something hit his nose. "Eh?" InuMamoru sniffed the air. That scent, _Okaa-san? _he thought. No, it wasn't the Kagome who was standing right next to him. It was his mother from the future. "Oi! What the hell is that?!" Inuyasha shouted as he and the others looked at something glowing in the distance from the Goshinboku.

"It's coming from the well!" Kagome shouted, seeing a bright white light.

_What the heck? _InuMamoru thought as he walked toward it.

"Isn't that aura?" Setsuna began when she looked at her friend.

"Yeah, it's my Okaa-san's," InuMamoru confirmed it.

(A/N: hahahaha, you thought I was going to stop there weren't you? Well, not yet, keep reading and please review!)

"Kagome-sama's? Well not Kagome-sama from here, but...Your...Your Okaa-san from the future?" Miroku questioned with stress lines appearing from all the confusion he just had to clarify.

"Yeah, it's her's alright," InuMamoru said with a smile. "Setsuna, maybe they found a way. We can go home!" he said with happiness. He was excited to see his family again, his sisters and brothers.

He took hold of Setsuna's hand,"Yosh! (All Right!) Let's go!"

Setsuna let out a fit of laughter and she ran with him.

"Hmmm, I wonder how Kagome-sama looks in the future," Miroku said with a grin.

Sango hit him on the back of the head,"Hentai."

"Chotto matte, if we leave now what about the problem we are dealing with. The situation with Kumori? We can't leave a burden on them," Setsuna said while the others walked to them. InuMamoru let out a heavy sigh. "You're right. But, we might not have this chance again," he said.

"It would be best if you go," Sango said to them.

Everyone was caught by surprise. "Huh?"

"Well, we know that Kumori wants to hurt Setsuna-chan, right?. He can't do that in your time now can he?" Sango pointed out.

InuMamoru nodded. "Then it's settle. It may be too soon, but it was great meeting well, seeing you," he said scratching his head.

"You too InuMamoru," Miroku and Sango said. "Un!" Shippo said.

InuMamoru turned to Inuyasha. "You better take care of her. If anything happens. Keh, i'd pay you a visit and straighten you out. Trust me, Okaa-san is way more stubborn in the future ever since you didn't let her out of the house when she had Akari. Take care, dad," InuMamoru said with a grin, showing his fangs.

"Remember what I showed you Kagome-sama. It'll come in handy," Setsuna said as Kagome hugged her. "I'm glad you are with my future son. He really likes you, I can see it," Kagome whispered. Setsuna blushed, she never expected to hear that.

Setsuna said goodbye to the others and waited by the well.

"Mom," InuMamoru said. Kagome hugged him,"Be a good boy." "I'm not five mom." "Oh, I know. Promise me you'll behave, don't be so hot headed like your father. Take care of yourself and don't let others get to you and don't let her go," she said. InuMamoru blushed a little, he knew she referred to Setsuna.

"Keh, like I'll let her go anytime soon," InuMamoru retorted.

"Bye!" Miroku, Sango and Shippo said. Kagome waved goodbye while Inuyasha had his arms crossed over his haori.

"Ready to go home," InuMamoru said holding Setsuna's hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she retorted.

They jumped into the well and were surround by lights.

"Looks like they left. Boy I'm going to miss them. InuMamoru was so cool," Shippo said as he shield his eyes from the light.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," Miroku commented earning a hit by Sango.

"You couldn't have let that one go could you?" she asked.

"What? What was so bad about that? Surely if Kagome-sama and Inuyasha mat-" the monk retorted but was soon unconscious by the blow from hiraikotsu.

Kagome smiled, _Until then InuMamoru. I guess I know why we would call him InuMamoru. In honor of Inu from Inuyasha of course and Mamoru as for protection. Just how Inuyasha promised to protect me. _

"Kagome?" she heard a familiar voice. "Mhm?" "You'll be a great mom," Inuyasha said as he held her in his arms. "You'll be an amazing father."

"Keh, I know." Kagome let out a snort,"So stubborn."

xxxxxx

"Okaa-san!" future Kagome froze. _Inu..Mamoru. He's back! _She dropped her arm and saw the figure of her son in front of her.

"Otou-san," InuMamoru whispered, he couldn't believe it. He made it back. He noticed four figures, standing in front of him. His father was holding his mother who was getting out of his hold and making his way to him. His uncle and aunt standing just a few feet away.

"I'm so glad you are home!" Kagome shouted and hugged him.

"I'm here now Okaa-san," he said, hugging his mother who cried. "I was so worried. Did Naraku hurt you? Did the younger Sesshoumaru try to kill you? Did you hurt Miroku-sama in any way if he, well you know?"

"No, I'm fine. Naraku, please, he couldn't try. Oji-san, hmm Setsuna did say that he almost killed her," he said earning a gasp from his Aunt.

"You tried hurting her?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru. In response Sesshoumaru grunted. "I'll take that as a yes," Rin mumbled as she smiled at her nephew. InuMamoru smiled back, he continued answering his mother's questions. "About Miroku-sama, i tried to but someone didn't let me hurt him," InuMamoru said as he pointed out to Setsuna who was standing behind him.

"It's good to have you back safe and sound at your home now," Rin said.

"We should go tell the pups that their onii-chan is back," Kagome said, drying her tears as Inuyasha smiled at his wife's words. Inuyasha was ever so happy to have his son back. He knew that he would return. "I can't wait to see their faces. Ne Okaa-san can we have some ramen?" InuMamoru asked.

"Of course dear," Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked out, followed by Rin and Sesshoumaru.

InuMamoru sighed,"Boy it's been so crazy." Setsuna nodded,"Well duh it has. We just met your parent's younger selves."

"Un, so what lies next. We don't have any demons to fight," InuMamoru said.

"I know, we should go," Setsuna said, she took a step forward, but something was holding her back. _Nani? _

"Dou shita no? (What's wrong?)" InuMamoru asked. He was left breathless when he saw swirls of blue and black behind his friend. His pupils dilated and he was consumed with fear. Setsuna was being pulled and he quickly reacted. InuMamoru out stretched his hand and took hers, not letting go.

"S-SET-SUNA!" he tried pulling her.

"It's sucking me in! You have to let me go!" she shouted.

InuMamoru shook his head. "Wench, what would make you think i'll ever let you go. I ain't letting you go!"

Sesshoumaru heard everything as he, Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha were walking to the house.

"Something bothering you?" Rin asked.

He turned around and stared at the well house. "Inuyasha," Kagome said in a whisper, her voice was filled with concern.

"Right," Inuyasha dashed inside and jumped down the stairs, he took in the scene. It was like that time, the time when Kagome was sucked into the meido and he couldn't get her.

Inuyasha was about to help out, but something hit him back. Sesshoumaru stepped in and flung him backwards. "Fool. You will get sucked in. There's only one way. Do not interfere." "Bastard, i'm trying to help my son," Inuyasha said, trying to help out once more. Sesshoumaru held him back,"It was suppose to happen. You can't change that Inuyasha."

Setsuna let a tear roll down her cheek upon hearing Sesshoumaru's words," Ai shi teru, InuMamoru," with that she let his hand go and was pulled in.

_I-I love you, I love you too SETSUNA! _InuMamoru shouted in his mind.

"DAMMIT!" he roared as he jumped into the well. He landed on the ground, nothing, he didn't go through.

_"Don't let her go," _he heard the Kagome from the past replay in his thoughts. _"Don't Let her go." _

"I can't believe I let her go," InuMamoru said, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Son," Inuyasha said, jumping down to him.

"Leave me alone," he heard his son say.

"InuMamoru," Inuyasha said in a serious tone.

"I let her go. I can't go to her now," InuMamoru said with balled fists.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, I hope that was okay for you guys. I'm not so sure about how I left this chapter, i'll fix it later if you guys didn't like it. So I'll be updating frequently for two of my stories. Hey, I'll also be starting new stories, the summaries are on my profile. Well matta ne!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	34. Almost to the End, Miss me?

**Authors Note: **How is everybody doing? Well, I had a great day so far-

Maru: 'nudges her' I know what the occasion is, it's your birthday, isn't it wench.

Fallen: Would you kindly let me talk and...why yes it is. It is my birthday, thank you Maru-kun.

Maru: Keh, don't mention it wench.

Fallen: So, I shall continue; this will be a somewhat long chapter for as of today this story is to be done.

Suna: This is it huh?

Fallen: I'm afraid so Suna-chan, but let's not forget about the sequel! There will be another chapter later today, the LAST chapter.

Disclaimer: As of today, tomorrow, and the past and future years of my life, I will let you know, I do NOT own Inuyasha! I repeat, I do NOT own Inuyasha!

* * *

Previously on What is To Be Expected

"I can't believe I let her go," InuMamoru said, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Son," Inuyasha said, jumping down to him.

"Leave me alone," he heard his son say.

"InuMamoru," Inuyasha said in a serious tone.

"I let her go. I can't go to her now," InuMamoru said with balled fists.

Now on What is To Be Expected

* * *

**Chapter 34**

X

X

X

"I think his parents, well, our future selves are content to see him again," Kagome said as she was lying next to Inuyasha, they were a two feet apart. The both of them were staring up at the clouds. It became so quiet right after the two teens left for their time. It seemed as if the Inu gang knew them for their whole lives. "Keh, knowing you, you must be crying your eyes out," Inuyasha said. Kagome sat up and crossed her arms,"Hmph," with a smirk on her face. Inuyasha's ears lowered, he knew what was coming. "Inuyasha," Kagome said lowly.

"Gah...y-yeah. What?" Inuyasha answered her, a lump formed in his throat. In which almost caused him not to answer. What was unexpected was that Kagome looked at him and smiled a genuine smile. "You know me so well," Kagome let out a laugh.

_Oh Kami. I thought she was going to 'sit' me. _Inuyasha sighed in relief while he got up on his feet. He helped Kagome up when he felt a thud nearby. It caused the both of them to loose their footing and Kagome to fall on him.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! What- Oh boy," Shippo came running on all fours when he noticed them, he turned red and turned the opposite way.

"My my, well this is something. I think we would be expecting InuMamoru sooner than we would have thought," Miroku said with a lecherous grin on his face. Kagome turned beat red and jumped away from Inuyasha, they both stood up, but feet away from one another. "It-It, w-wasn't what i-it looked like," she stuttered, turning as red as a tomato.

Sango blushed a little, but it gave Miroku an opportunity to grope her. "Why you perverted monk!" the Taijiya roared. "My beautiful Sango, we are soon to be married, why must we-" she slapped him, _hard. _

"Since when didn't you convince her to marry you lecher?" Inuyasha asked, he tried to change the subject about what happened. He even tried to fight the blush that was trying to appear on his cheeks as his thoughts roamed to what just happened.

"I don't think now is a great time to ask that," Sango said,"The thud in which we felt came from the direction of the well. We thought Kagome-chan went to check it out, but Shippo said you two were here and um," she trailed off.

Shippo sniffed the air,"Hey what's that smell? It's the same one as-"

"Kumori Akuma," Sesshoumaru said. He scared the poor kitsune, who in which almost shouted his fox fire attack at the daiyoukai.

"When in the seven hells did you get here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked in a low tone.

"This Sesshoumaru was here the whole time," the daiyoukai answered. Kagome had fifty shades of red on her face and she walked off.

"Wench, where do you think you are going?" Inuyasha questioned, seeing the retreating miko leave.

"To the well! Where else!?" Kagome said, _something isn't right here. I'm sure of it. I hope InuMamoru and Setsuna-chan arrived at their time safely. _It took several minutes until she reached the well. "Oh Kami," she whispered with her hand over her mouth.

"Keh we could've ran here instead of walking," Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Go get her!" Kagome shouted.

"Get wh- Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled as he was pushed down the well. Luckily he landed on his feet and noticed a body lying feet away. "Don't just stand there!" he heard Kagome say.

He growled and noticed who it was, _Setsuna? What the hell is my son's wench doing here? _"Oi," he said testing to see if the girl was awake.

"Inuyasha-sama?" the girl said in a raspy voice.

"Wench you alright? What the hell are you doing here? Where's InuMamoru?" he asked her. It was clear that they were the only two in the well.

She let a tear fall down her cheek,"He's with his family. In his time."

_What_? Inuyasha thought.

xxxxxxx

"Dammit, isn't there anything we can do to bring her back?" Inuyasha in the future asked his older brother. "I just told you Inuyasha, there was nothing I could do. It may have been her destiny to get sent back to the Feudal Era," Sesshoumaru said.

"Hell with the damn destiny, my son is...is alone without her," Inuyasha said with his ears pinned to his head.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, placing her hand on his back, _This is how he must have felt when I...we, couldn't be together for three years. I don't want the same for my son. _

"Inuyasha, we will return in a few hours. I have business to attend to," Sesshoumaru said. He gave both, Inuyasha and Kagome a curt nod before walking off with Rin and their children who were waiting by the door of the house.

"Is it true?" Akari and her other siblings said in glee as they ran to their parents who were standing outside the well. They just found out by their cousin Taro who heard and smelled him from inside the house, they were too caught up from making themselves ramen. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at their pups who were running to them.

"Cousin Taro said Onii-chan was here," Izayoi said looking at the well house when she heard something come from inside.

"Sweety, not yet. Your Onii-chan is," Kagome drew a deep amount of air," Dealing with somethings."

"Okaa-san, why can I smell Onii-chan and not Setsuna-nee-chan?" Izayoi asked.

"Because she's in the Feudal Era that's why," another voice said. InuMamoru walked out of the well house and to his family. "Onii-chan!" Izayoi exclaimed and ran to him. "I'm so happy you are here," she said. He looked down at his youngest sister,"Me too Izayoi." "Ne, why is Setsuna-nee-chan in the Feudal Era? Didn't she come with you?" Izayoi questioned.

"She did and-" he looked down at the ground.

"Izayoi," Inuyasha said, making the young child back away from her brother and walk to her mother. "Mama, I didn't mean to make onii-chan upset," Izayoi said.

"I know," Kagome said holding her in a tight hug.

"Otou-san," InuMamoru said switching his gaze to his father.

"Is what Oji-san said true? She was sent back because it was her destiny? Why the hell would that be it?! Couldn't we-" InuMamoru said with his hands balled into tight fists trying to deny the fact that his best friend was stuck in the past and not able to come back to them.

"We can't do anything," Inuyasha cut in,"If it was suppose to happen, there is nothing we can't do." InuMamoru turned away and left to his place on the Goshinboku.

"InuMamoru!" he heard his father call out. "Inuyasha, he is having a tough time. I'll talk to him later," Kagome said. "Pups, come along. Let's give your brother time," Kagome said, their children following after her. "Who left the ramen cooking?!" Inuyasha shouted, smelling the burned scent of it. Ryota and Daisuke stiffened and ran to their rooms.

InuMamoru sat on the base of the Goshinboku with his arms crossed on his chest. He sighed as he remembered his promise to her when they were children with his arms crossed.

_"What's that?" a ten year old Setsuna pointed to Tetsusaiga in which InuMamoru was holding close to him. "A rusty sword," he answered, he was eleven, but was growing every fast ever since being released from the Goshinboku. His father was standing outside, watching them out of his son's hearing range. "Keh, I knew he'd say that," Inuyasha said as Kagome walked next to him. "He'd say what?" Kagome asked. "That Tetsusaiga is a rusty sword," Inuyasha said, as he crossed his arms. Kagome chuckled,"Just like you." The two adults watched them. _

_"A rusty sword, cool, can I see it?" Setsuna asked. "Keh, I won't let some puny human hold it," InuMamoru said in a cocky tone. "Hmph it is certain that he didn't get that from my side of the family," Kagome said after Inuyasha repeated it, though he __regretted it afterwards. "What can I say?" Inuyasha said nervously. "Oh that's all you have to say isn't it well-" she stopped when she sensed danger nearby. "Inuyasha, I'll go look out for our other four pups. Go protect InuMamoru and Setsuna, there's a demon in the forest." With that she ran to the inside of their home incase any unwanted intruders came in.  
_

(A/N: If you didn't know, i'm sure I mentioned that in their time, half of the forest remained where they live. So there are still demons roaming around and all, mainly good ones, but there are some bad ones too.)

_Inuyasha sniffed the air, there was definitely a demon. "Damn demons," he muttered as he completely forgot the fact that he did not have his sword strapped around his waist. His eyes widened and ran to his son and his friend, but was too into reaching his son when he failed to notice another demon who was standing in his way. "Where do you think you are going half breed?" the demon questioned. _

_"Get the hell out of my way you bastard," Inuyasha said. "Myou, you take care of the other half breed and the little wench," the demon said before turning back to Inuyasha,"Beings like you shouldn't exist, I can not believe the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru fell for a human and had half breeds. Once you are dead, that's once less weak half breed in this world," the demon said. It sneered at Inuyasha who's eyes narrowed dangerously. _

_"I had enough!" Inuyasha shouted as he clawed at the demon. The demon in return began to fight him,"You'll regret that half breed." "Keh, it will be you who will be regretting that you ever called me a half breed," Inuyasha snarled, his eyes wandered off to his son who was being cornered by three demons. 'Damn it,' Inuyasha thought as he dodged a hit from the demon in front of him._

_ "Setsuna, get behind me," InuMamoru said unsheathing the sword, Setsuna was looking over his shoulder while standing behind him. "Ha, that's a piece of crap half breed," the one known as Myou said, Tetsusaiga wasn't in it's transformed form. "Myou, leave him to me. I've been itching to kill something," a second demon said. "Neikan why don't you get rid of the little wench who he's hiding behind him," Myou retorted. "I was going to get her," the third one said, the third demon's name was Yoru. While they were all arguing InuMamoru had veins pressuring in his head, 'they call them selves demons. What a bunch of weaklings,' he thought. __  
_

_He looked over at his father who was busy dealing with a bigger and it seemed as if that demon was stronger than the three standing in front of him. His golden eyes went on the three demons before him. "Would you three the shut the hell up!" he shouted, startling four demons and his father. "Why did you do that?" Setsuna whispered to him. "Keh, it annoyed the hell out of me," InuMamoru retorted. _

_"Cocky half breed," the demon known as Yoru punched the young half dog demon. InuMamoru hit the ground, did not hurt himself as bad as Setsuna was. His golden orbs flickered blue, a tint of red was mix around as well. "Oh did we hurt your little friend?" Neikan asked. With the Tetsusaiga in hand, roughly pointed at the three demons walking towards them, InuMamoru got down on his knees to help the young girl who had bruises on her arms. He growled at the purple with blue markings forming on her arms. "I'm fine," she said with tears in her eyes. Setsuna tried to blink them away, but the pain hurt no matter how hard she tried to fight it. _

_"You ain't fine Suna. Don't try to deny it, I can smell your tears from here," InuMamoru said, he gritted his teeth as he tried to control himself. 'They are going to pay for that.' "Stay here and don't move," he said. "What? I can't just stay and-" Setsuna said. "For the love of Kami, I'll protect you. Just don't get in my damn way!" He shouted. 'He'll...protect me,' she thought,'clearly I am not thinking or hearing straight.' _

_InuMamoru felt the Tetsusaiga pulse in his hand. A huge grin appeared on his face. "Well then," his attention went to the demons charging for them._

_"Let's get_ _started_." _He fought them, but they were faster than he was, since the Tetsusaiga was too heavy for him to hold. _

_"Stupid half breeds need to be put in their place," Neikan said as he tried to claw InuMamoru, but the boy was faster than he looked. _

_"Keh, it'll take a lot more than that," InuMamoru said swinging the Tetsusaiga at the demon and cutting up his arm. "Damn you!" Neikan shouted. He heard a scream from behind, 'Setsuna' he thought. His attention was diverted from the demons to the girl who was pinned on the ground by the third demon, Yoru. _

_"Get the hell away from her!" InuMamoru shouted, but was held back by Neikan. "Watch half breed as your human friend dies in front of you," he said. InuMamoru struggled has he tried to get out of the demon's hold. 'I am not weak. I am Inuyasha's son. I am not going to let her die just because I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I protect Setsuna!' he mentally shouted. _

_Yoru was about to kill the girl if she didn't use her miko powers at the moment, he was thrown back. That was the point where she first found out about being a miko. "Huh?" Setsuna thought. "Wind Scar!" InuMamoru shouted and the attack was aimed at Yoru who was as good as dead after that. _

_Neikan release him in shock of the sword that can kill a hundred demons with one swing. "Stay away from my son you bastards!" Inuyasha shouted, using his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack on the other demons who were staring at his son. The demons were handled and Inuyasha walked over to his son. "InuMamoru," he said. InuMamoru looked up at his father and handed him the Tetsusaiga. "You did well my son," Inuyasha said, he was proud of his son. _

_InuMamoru grinned and walked over to Setsuna. "Did you mean that?" she questioned. He partly blushed remembering what he promised, he tried to deny it. "Keh, why would I protect a human let alone, a girl." "Mou, you are so mean," Setsuna said,"Fine then be that way." She walked off. "I master Tetsusaiga because I promised to protect your mother," Inuyasha said. InuMamoru blinked several times," W-wait! Setsuna! I'll admit it! I did say i'll protect you!"_

"InuMamoru," he was startled from his thoughts by his mother. "Okaa-san," he said looking up at her. "You've been out here for three hours. Why don't you came inside and eat," Kagome said. InuMamoru looked to his left at the ground,"No thanks. I'm not that hungry." Kagome sighed and sat next to him,"Everything will be okay. Listen, when I was separated from your father for three years. There was going to be a time when I was going to give up hope. Then when the well reopened, I was grateful that I saw him again. Don't give up your hope like I was. InuMamoru, I know you love her, it's written all over your face. She loves you as well. As the saying goes," Kagome got up and gave him a smile,"Mother knows best."

InuMamoru smiled,"Thanks Okaa-san. I'll be in, in a few." Kagome nodded and walked to the house.

xxxxxx

"Let me get this straight, you were in your own time when suddenly a black swirl thing or what ever the hell you describe it, sent you back here?" Inuyasha asked. After Inuyasha helped the young miko out of the well, everyone was surprised to see her and not in her own time. "Yeah," Setsuna said, her eyes did not look up nor did her face change it's somber expression.

"Why could that be?" Sango asked.

Setsuna shook her head in defeat,"I do not know Sango-chan. It confuses me as all of you."

"It won't be as confusing if you come along with me," another voice said. Everyone turned their heads to see Kumori Akuma standing nearby.

"Keh, well look who it is. You saved us a damn a lot of time instead of tracking you down," Inuyasha said. "I just want the girl," the demon said. The gang, surprisingly Sesshoumaru as well, went in front of Setsuna. "Perhaps if I kill you two, there won't a future for that half demon that travels, or should I say _traveled, _with her," Akuma said looking at Inuyasha and Kagome. (A/n: I'll just call him Akuma for now.)

Gray eyes narrowed, Setsuna pointed her finger at him,"You were responsible for making me come back here. What do you want from me?"

"My love," Akuma said making the young miko cringe in disgust,"I will never hurt you. You just contain a certain object I want in possession. Might I say, a sacred jewel that is placed within you." Eyes widened and stared at the gray eyed miko. "What," Setsuna said in disbelief. "Surely you would have known that all your ancestors were named after all the necessary spirits, since being the ones to hold each and every one. Then finally you came. You, Setsuna, who has the reincarnated soul of my former lover Midoriko. For that, the jewel will be created, anew. Being that the Shikon no Tama will be destroyed sooner than expected," Akuma said.

"Destroyed," Kagome whispered, _the Shikon no Tama will be gone_. "Another damn jewel," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oi wench, get the hell out of here. We'll deal with this bastard," Inuyasha said unsheathing his Tetsusaiga. Setsuna nodded and ran in the direction of the Goshinboku. She looked over her shoulder to see a battle starting to take place.

"How is this going to help me?" She questioned out loud, breathing heavily as she used the trunk of the tree to help her stand. _"Setsuna," _she heard. It was InuMamoru's voice. She couldn't mistake it, over course it was his. "I-InuMamoru? Where are you?" She asked, not seeing anyone or sensing his aura around her. It was silent, surely she thought she heard,"_I'm in our time. I couldn't get through the well and I'm at the Goshinboku at the moment. Everyone misses you. Izayoi asked when I arrived where were you, I need you here with me." _Setsuna smiled,"I-" she was interrupted by a loud crash in the distance. "InuMamoru, I-I...Kumori Akuma, he's-" she was cut off when she was held by her throat by a clawed hand.

"You didn't think you can out run me did you?" Akuma said drawing blood. _"Setsuna! Damn it woman, use those damn miko powers of yours!" _"Would you stop yelling at me!" Setsuna choked out,"Kind of getting choked by Akuma at the moment," she said drawing her hand on Akuma's chest and filled her arm with her sacred powers. It threw Kumori Akuma backwards. "I'm going to the _well_," she muttered. Setsuna dashed to the Bone Eater's well, she reached the ledge and panted. "Hell you are nothing like Midoriko. You are much weaker too," Akuma said grabbing her by her hair.

"You are working for Naraku aren't you," Setsuna said. She watched his eyes widen then narrow, _Huh, I got you there didn't I. _"So, it's true then. You gave your soul to him. You are working for him just to get rid of me, Kagome and I even bet Kikyo as well. You just need me for the jewel. Why do you need Kagome then? I know Yami worked for him as well, she said she needed us."

"Shut up! You are coming with me whether you like it or not!" Akuma said roughly throwing her on the ground by the well. She groaned and got up,"I'm not backing down from the likes of you," she spat out with blood trailing down her chin from her mouth,"I'm never going with you."

"Then I'll take you by force," Kumori Akuma said as he stepped towards her.

A flash of red and silver came between them,"Keh. I've been waiting to kill you. If you have to take her, you have to deal with me first," the person said. Setsuna was lost for words. The man turned his head over to look at her,"Oi. Missed me?"

Setsuna smiled,"InuMamoru."

* * *

**Authors Note: **It's almost one in the morning and I really shouldn't be up. If i'm caught you won't expect a update in a month. So well, guess who's back!

Maru: Well it's about damn time!

Fallen: Happy now? Well, expect the last chapter of this story later today. I hope this chapter wasn't short, I tried to make it longer, but the battle hasn't even begun yet. So for now I must sleep. Good night or Good morning, i'll see you when I am back to update later!

Yours Truly,

Fallen :)


	35. In The End

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I'm back! So sorry for the long wait! I was camping with the family. I have to say that I absolutely hate mosquitoes! They are so annoying! Well enough about me, enjoy the chapter. I did have a bit of writer's block. There's a question at the end!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

X

X

X

"Shut up! You are coming with me whether you like it or not!" Akuma said roughly throwing her on the ground by the well. She groaned and got up,"I'm not backing down from the likes of you," she spat out with blood trailing down her chin from her mouth,"I'm never going with you."

"Then I'll take you by force," Kumori Akuma said as he stepped towards her.

A flash of red and silver came between them,"Keh. I've been waiting to kill you. If you have to take her, you have to deal with me first," the person said. Setsuna was lost for words. The man turned his head over to look at her,"Oi. Missed me?"

Setsuna smiled,"InuMamoru."

InuMamoru grinned at her, showing his fangs as well. "Hey Suna," he said to her. He noticed the markings of claws that punctured her necks from Akuma. His eyes narrowed with anger," Did you fucking hurt my Setsuna," he growled turning to Akuma. _Uh..since when did I become his? _Setsuna thought in her mind, _Actually, it's cute that he calls me his and..wah..what am I thinking?!_ She began to blush, but shook off her thoughts to concentrate on the problem before them. The demon standing before him had his nails drenched with droplets of Setsuna's blood. Akuma took notice of the half demon getting enraged. He smirked," Did I do so much damage to get the puppy all fired up. Human woman are all the same, they will betray you and leave you for a human male. I'm doing you a favor to kill her."

"I'll do you the damn favor to send you straight to hell. You bastard!" InuMamoru shouted as he turned into his purified demon form. Ragged purple stripes appeared on his cheeks, marks on his eyes and his sclera's turning bloody red. InuMamoru unsheathed Tetsusaiga, _good thing I did not forget this back in my time, _he thought.

InuMamoru took a step forward, but fell to the floor with a tight fist on his chest. "InuMamoru! What's wrong!?" Setsuna screamed, on her knees and looking into his eyes for any clues to what has happened. "Mom...," he whispered, something was going terribly wrong. Something, or someone was hurting his future mother and or father, if they continue, it would erase his existence. InuMamoru bared his fangs at Akuma,"What the fuck did you do to my mother and father," he snarled. Akuma grinned devilishly,"Who?" toying around with the half demon.

Pissed off more than ever, InuMamoru charged at him. Grabbing the shadow demon by the neck and forcefully slamming him onto the ground, a hundred times stronger than your ordinary sit command."Where. Are. The. Others," InuMamoru seethed. Akuma let out a laugh,"I don't have the slightest idea half breed." InuMamoru brought Akuma up, then pounded him back into the ground,"Don't mess with me. You too, were a half demon, so don't kid around with me unless you want your head snapped off like a twig. Listen good and listen well, if you don't tell me where my mother and father are I will kill you, _slowly_ and _painfully_."

"InuMamoru i'll go to them, c-calm down," Setsuna said. InuMamoru's blood shot eyes went to look over at the girl," Tell me how they are. Try to help them, if this demon hurt them in anyway, i'll kill him, either way he's going to die."

Setsuna nodded and ran to where she last left the others,"I hope Kagome-sama and Inuyasha-sama are alright," she muttered, running as fast as she could.

Kagome was firing arrows at the hoards of demons that were surround the group. "If this continues we will be tired!" Shippo said, he was hiding behind Kagome. Every once in a while, when a demon or two is too close, he uses his fox fire or magic to throw them off. "Do you think we can leave if we draw the demons back?" the young Kitsune asked.

"Stop being a coward Shippo," Inuyasha said to the Kitsune. "I'm just a kid!" Shippo shouted. "Keh, I know you are. If you didn't want to fight you could have said so," Inuyasha retorted. "Really?" Shippo asked. "Sure. If there were no demons to fight. Make yourself useful and use your fox magic to create multiples of yourself will ya?"

"Stupid Inuyasha. Why can't he use his-" "WIND SCAR!" Shippo sighed,"I'm too young for this."

Kagome looked around. Miroku and Sango were fighting some demons far on their right side, Inuyasha used his Wind Scar to kill the demons that were starting to oddly regenerate. "Just like Naraku," she muttered. She turned around and was hit on her guts by a incoming youkai. Kagome was thrown to the floor and pinned to the ground. Her bow and arrows a few inches away from her. "You have some of the shards," the youkai hissed at her.

An arrow was lodged into the youkai's eye and it exploded in the arrow's pink light. Purple goo splattered over Kagome, the stench was very horrid. "Kagome-sama, are you alright?" Setsuna asked, helping her up. "Arigato Setsuna-chan. I'm all covered in youkai goo," Kagome said in disgust. "Sorry about that," Setsuna said, with a bead of sweat rolling down her head.

"It's okay, it happens all the time. I love getting drenched in youkai goo," Kagome said with sarcasm. Setsuna nervously laugh, a youkai headed toward them. Suddenly a gust of wind closed the space between the two miko's and the demon.

"Stay away from my woman!" Koga bellowed, kicking the demon away from the girls. Setsuna's mouth dropped, not expecting what to see and hear, coming from the wolf youkai, he was awfully like his son. "My dear Kagome, are you okay," Koga said, turning around and holding Kagome's hands in his.

"Get your hands off of her flea bag!" Inuyasha shouted from afar, he could smell the putrid stench of the wolf from far away. "What? I couldn't hear you mutt!" Koga retorted.

"He said get your hands off my mother wolf," InuMamoru said taking Koga by his ponytail and throwing him backwards when the wolf's hands weren't holding his future mother's. "What the hell are you talking about dog breath. Kagome isn't your mother," Koga said getting up from the pile of rubble. Setsuna sweat dropped, _I can see where Syaoran get's his brains from._ "She is and she ain't your woman. Do something useful and kill some youkai will you?" InuMamoru said, walking over to his mother and Setsuna.

"Where is Akuma?" Setsuna questioned. "The bastard ran off before I could finish him. To afraid to fight I guess," InuMamoru said, with his tetsusaiga in his right hand, holding it with ease, he used his father's wind scar on the demons. "Damn, how many are there. Everytime we kill a group of them, more appear and it's never ending," Inuyasha said. Kagome ran to him,"I know. Setsuna-chan and InuMamoru have that area covered. Miroku-sama and Sango-chan are fighting the snake youkai over by our right side. I'm surprised Sesshoumaru is fighting too," Kagome said.

"My bastard of a brother is also here fighting? Keh, what about the wolf?" Inuyasha asked. "Koga is- Koga-kun!" Kagome shouted, noticing the wolf-youkai lying on the floor, holes were in his legs where the shards used to be. "What the hell did wolf-crap put himself in. If he lives through this, remind me to kill him," Inuyasha said, following Kagome as she ran to see what happened.

"Some strange demon with red hair appeared out of no where. He used this shadow trick. Is this the demon I heard of, the former lover of Midoriko?" Koga questioned, wincing at the pain. "Keh, you are weak. How can you let a lowly demon take the shards from you?" Inuyasha questioned with annoyance.

"Probably busy looking at my woman. Also thinking of what the other mutt said, about him being her son, am I missing something?" Koga said to Inuyasha. "The boy is from the future, he is Kagome and my son. Any questions? Don't answer that," Inuyasha said when the wolf opened his mouth to object what he just heard. Kagome balled her fist, yet feeling something over come her and Setsuna as well.

The ground below them began to shake, out from the ground, tentacles sprung out. "Naraku," Inuyasha growled. Kagome stood close by Inuyasha, with a face with no expression, as to, Setsuna by InuMamoru "I see you were having it easy. Not anymore half demon. Akuma," Naraku said looking at Inuyasha.

Akuma came out holding a unconscious Setsuna. Behind the shadow demon, was Kagome incased in a bubble like substance, floating. "How can that be-" Miroku said, he looked over to the girl's. It appeared that Naraku's appearance was used as an distraction. Using a replica of the two miko's. The replica of Setsuna that was standing next to InuMamoru, alike the replica of Kagome beside Inuyasha, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Same such beauty has to be rid of the world, for just a mere jewel," Akuma said, brushing a lock from Setsuna's face. InuMamoru growled,"Keep your hands away from my Setsuna." "Who ever said she was yours?" Akuma said in a dark cold voice, Setsuna had a arrow clenched in her right hand that was hanging loosely. Her eyes snapped open and brought it up onto the shadow demon's heart.

"No!" Akuma shouted, the arrow was purifying him, _I have to get them to. _Naraku noticed what was going on, he sent tentacles to get them. "InuMamoru!" the young miko shouted, struggling to create a barrier, but was frightened by the half demon's piercing red eyes glaring over her. His aura scent a spine chilling feeling in the pit of her stomach like the first time she encountered him.

"Naraku, get them to _her,_ we still need to complete the task. We need the other jewel!" Akuma shouted. "Insolent half breed. Do not tell me, the great Naraku, what to do," Naraku said, holding his piece of the Shikon no Tama. _Did he say great? Yeah, he may be the greatest asshole in the world_, Setsuna thought, catching her breath. "For this is the end game Inuyasha. I've got what I've wanted," Naraku told the half demon. InuMamoru growled and was going to unleash the Adamant Barrage attack, but his future father raised his arm in front of him.

"You can't use that now. If you do, you'll end up hurting your mother and your future mate. Keh, if you hurt Kagome, there wouldn't be a reason why I shouldn't attack you where you stand pup. So back down and let me handle this," Inuyasha said, his future son stepped back not wanting to challenge him. Inuyasha had to figure out a way not to hurt Kagome and his son's future mate, but manage to hurt Naraku in the process.

_Damn, but there isn't anything. _Inuyasha cursed mentally. "Dad," InuMamoru said moving his head to Naraku's direction. They noticed Kagome starting to awake and notch a arrow on the bow, she pulled it back. She aimed it at Naraku, when suddenly another arrow came out from no where, tearing her sleeve and scratching her arm. Her weaponed fell from her hold and onto the ground ten feet below them. "Oh no," she whispered.

"Kikyo. It's nice to see you come at last," Akuma said, welcoming the priestess onto the battle field. Setsuna eyed the miko and her eyes widened.

"You have it rough mutt-face," Koga said coughing out blood. "Wolf, do not madden the half breed, for only it will be your end," Sesshoumaru said to Koga with a cold glare. "InuMamoru, we must rescue the Miko and your wench," Sesshoumaru said. _Way to say the obvious, _InuMamoru thought.

"I am not a wench! Get that straight will you?!" Setsuna shouted, overhearing them. "She will be a stubborn mate," the Daiyoukai stated. Setsuna blushed, hearing the word, "mate," made her flush,_ they talk as if I wasn't even here_. "It would not be best to discuss the boy's relationship. They are lovers after all," Miroku said. Sango hit him on the back of the head,"Don't make me use Hiraikotsu on you." "I choose not to pry, but seeing their faces is quite the show," Miroku muttered, getting hit by Sango once more.

"Idiot," Shippo muttered. Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo. _I don't think I'll be able to hurt her. _His eyes softened. InuMamoru became impatient,"Father, do not fall for it like the last time we encountered. For the undead priestess is a dark one now. You can't change her mind. No matter how hard you try," he said.

"Keh, don't remind me," Inuyasha retorted. "Everything is ready," Kikyo said in a emotionless expression with a monotone voice that would match Sesshoumaru's voice. Setsuna panicked, _Ready for what? To get my soul and to gain another jewel that will hurt other's in it's ruthless hold. _She gazed over at Kagome, her face had the same expression, fear.

"Is there a way to get Kagome-sama and Setsuna-sama?" Miroku asked the others. "My father and I can't use our attacks with tetsusaiga. If we do, my mother Setsuna will get wounded. Naraku's using them as a piece of his damn game. They are trying to create another Shikon no Tama. We can't let that happen," InuMamoru said.

The area around them began to change scenery, one of Akuma's tricks. He was burned badly by Setsuna's arrow, that has yet to purify his body. It will only disappear in a matter of minutes. It won't stop him from attaining the jewel he was about to create.

He got the girl's and they thrashed at him, but he wouldn't let that stop him. Akuma first placed the Miko, Kagome, in a tub filled with demon blood. Before doing so, he let out a icky black fog to knock her out. Setsuna's eyes widened, trying to speak, but no words came out. It was if he stole her voice. To distract the group that was going to him, Naraku let out hundreds of demons. "Hurry it up," Naraku said. Akuma sent a glare at the hanyou, placing Setsuna in a similar tube next to Kagome. "Watch as history repeats it's self my love," Akuma said caressing Setsuna's cheek. She flinched at his dark touch.

_No. Please this can't__ happen, _Setsuna thought. "I'll see you in the hell," Akuma whispered. Her vision blurred and could see spirals of lights above her, consuming her.

FlashBack

_ "My name is InuMamoru."_

_ "For the love of Kami I'll protect you!" _

_"We have to finish school, but Setsuna. After that, will you be my mate?"_

_"I need you here with me."_

_"I am strongest when you are with me, by my side." _

End of FlashBack

InuMamoru closed his eyes, they were achieving what they wanted. Evil was going to win, for the first time. "Hell no," he muttered, running to the sight. He could sniff out where Akuma was. The shadow demon was on his knees with a devious smirk.

"Smile at this you bastard," InuMamoru said plunging his sword into the demon's stomach. Akuma gasped for air. "I don't think you understood when I said to not touch my Setsuna. You touch her, you mess with me," InuMamoru said. The light was fading away, soon it will be gone so that everything can be visible once more.

When the light died away, Akuma died along with it. InuMamoru rushed over to his mother, the smell of demon blood covered her, she was waking up and with a astonished expression, in the pool of demon blood. "I got you mom," he said, uncasing the tube and helping her out. "This is even worse than youkai goo," she said, wiping her face. Kagome looked around, everyone was fighting demons. Inuyasha was fighting Naraku. "Here, dad needs help," InuMamoru said giving her, her bows and arrows. "Right," she answered, running to help Inuyasha. She fired arrows at the demons that were in her way.

"Setsuna," he muttered, opening the tube that was over her. He thought his ears weren't working. _Kami no. _He placed his head on her chest after getting her out of the tube. "Fuck. Breathe. Breathe dammit," he said, performing CPR. She didn't respond. "Setsuna, wake up. Please wake up, I never got to tell you that I loved you too," he told her.

InuMamoru placed her on the ground, smelling the scent of grave-yard soil, death and clay. In Kikyo's hands, there was a jewel, a complete one while the one Naraku had wasn't fully completed.

He charged at her with fury, the lost of his future mate and for hurting him and his family. _I lost her..._ His eyes narrowed dangerously, his full demon taking over. Instead of his amber eyes, they were replaced by blue slits and white pupils.

Kikyo fired an arrow at him. He managed to dodge it, but in the process getting scratched by the sizzling dark arrow passing by. InuMamoru growled, stopping in his tracks as he felt the arrow graze his cheek. "You can't harm a priestess demon. If you get near, then you will end up being dead," she said. Kikyo notched another arrow, from InuMamoru's eyes, he could tell that the priestess was worried, but why? How was the arrow so dark and tainted at the same time.

Setsuna's eyes opened, she drew in a big deep breath of air. She got up warily and took in her surroundings, her eyes locked onto what the undead priestess was doing to InuMamoru. "Get away from him you bitch!" she shouted, gathering all the strength she had left, Setsuna tackled Kikyo to the ground who had her arrow pointed to InuMamoru's heart.

InuMamoru watched in sheer shock that the girl who was dead just suddenly came back. He returned back to his hanyou form, trying to suppress his demon. The most oddest question of all was when the wolf walked up to him saying, "That's your future mate?" Koga asked InuMamoru, the wolf demon was fairly impressed. Left surprised and unable to speak, InuMamoru nodded. "Nice choice," Koga patted him on the back.

"Enough congratulating the pup. Keh, now that damn bastard Naraku left and we didn't get to destroy him," Inuyasha said, he was upset of the fact that Naraku managed to give them the slip. _It had to happen Otou-san, _InuMamoru thought, _We weren't suppose to fight Naraku. You, Sango-oba-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippo-niichan and Okaa-san had to defeat him._ He looked to see Setsuna holding Kikyo back. "She isn't the real Kikyo," Setsuna muttered. "Then who the hell would that be because clearly she looks like the dead priestess," Koga muttered, it confused everyone even more.

Setsuna let the "priestess" out of her hold. "Yami," Setsuna said. "What the? She is dead wench," InuMamoru said. Setsuna shook her head,"Not if you can't duplicate yourself and have your duplicate take your place. It's possible, just like how Akuma did to me and Kagome-sama. Yami is his younger sister. Or that is what Midoriko-sama said to me well while I was dead," Setsuna explained, using air quotes on the word 'dead'.

"Keh, this is a messed up era," InuMamoru muttered. The Kikyo impostor turned into Yami. The woman looked _much_ older then she did the last time. "I never wanted this," Yami whispered. She dropped the jewel out of her hands and it flashed a pink color, the tainted evil leaving it. "My brother is dead. I can live a life without him controlling it," she looked at Setsuna. Kagome was fairly creeped out by the dark aura surrounding the woman, that crooked smile and her cold eyes never leaving the stare from the girl.

InuMamoru quickly went to her side,"Leave and don't come back."

"Pup, you are going to regret the old hag for leaving if you don't kill her now," Inuyasha said, Naraku was regenerating from one of his attacks.

"Your portal to your time has opened, for it is also my time to go," Yami said, directing it to InuMamoru and Setsuna. InuMamoru eyed her, then realization hit him,"It was you that sent us back here." "Her?" Setsuna questioned, scrunching her face to think.

"Yes, it was I who brought you two to the past," Yami said.

"What, why?" Setsuna asked.

"Well for one of the reasons. You needed to have that jewel the wolf is holding," Yami said, everyone looked at Koga.

"Give me that damn jewel wolf," Inuyasha said snatching it out of Koga's hand.

"What? Hey now, I wasn't going to do anything with it. I was just wondering if it's like the Shikon Jewel," Koga wondered, everyone began to wonder the same thing. "Keh, you'll probably use it for your needs. To run how you use to when you had those two shards," Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed and took Inuyasha's hand and walked him away from Koga. They walked over to their future son and stopped a foot away. "Quit fighting with him will you?" she tugged softly on his ear, then letting it go. "Keh," Inuyasha crossed his arms and then glared at Yami.

"I won't be coming back. You can kill me now just to make sure, but Akuma was controlling me. I never thought he'll do it, but now that he is gone. I have control of my own life," Yami said. InuMamoru had a little of his mother's personality and stepped up to the mistress of darkness. "Good, you can leave now," he said. Yami gave them a smile,"Since Akuma is dead, I can grant you a safe passage back home. I won't play any tricks."

Inuyasha growled,"Why the hell should we trust you? You can hurt them and then hurt us."

"You can, but I'm telling you the truth," Yami said to him.

"I trust her," Setsuna said.

Then everyone shared looks. "Fine, then it's settled," InuMamoru said.

By the time InuMamoru and Setsuna and the others reached the well, Sesshoumaru left and so did Koga. Yami was standing near the well and a bright light similar to the one before was above it. "No tricks or your dead," Inuyasha growled, he was standing next to Kagome with an arm wrapped around her waist. She was slightly blushing and looked at Sango who was smiling at her, but then the smile faded. Miroku groped her and at a time like this. She sighed and smiled at Shippo who was on her shoulder.

Yami raised her hands,"None." Inuyasha continued to glare at her and Kagome whispered him to relax. He nodded and watched as his son and possibly, future-daughter-in-law, walked up to the light.

"I guess this is goodbye for good," InuMamoru said. Inuyasha shook his head,"Not for good. Just for now," he grinned. Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed deeply.

"Okaa-san," Shippo said. A day ago, the young Kitsune question if he can call her his mother. Kagome gladly said yes and was honored and treated him like a son. "What is it?" she said smiling up at him. "I can't wait to be a big brother," he said with a big smile. She smiled with him.

"Until then everyone," InuMamoru told them. Setsuna stood close to him, but felt his fingers intertwine with his, she looked up in question. He lowered his head and locked eyes with her,"Just so you know. I'm not going to let you go." Then they jumped in.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had a great time writing this, though, I felt it was kinda rushed at the end. If it was, i'll fix it. I did have a little writer's block when I wrote this last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. So here's a question for all of you. Do you want a sequel or an epilogue? If you want a sequel then you'll have to wait a while. For today I'll be posting my first chapter of In Another's Place, check it out after this chapter. I'll post it when I'm done posting this chapter. I want to thank all who reviewed/ favorited/ followed;

AnimeSk8terGirl24 _  
_

Arianna-hime

avebrielle99

Blackvoid (guest) _  
_

BlackHanyouMiko

Closet lover

DALUNA _  
_

fanficwritter tee _  
_

flowersky

GoldBlackmoonsLight_  
_

Hinata001 _  
_

hitomiko15

iloveyoumuchies

Inu'sDaughterAome

InuKagz4everfan

KataangInuKags

kagslovesinu

kurukurupa

Lilith Jae

LiliesOnPluto

Liz Nekogami

LOVE so sweet NEVER DIES

luckyinugirl

Meow Cute and Fluffy

ms. twistedmischievous

NalieSummerDreamer

Netflix

NicNak428

NomoDomo

OreoFresa

rileyraph'sgirl

RubyRose101

Ruby Warrior Girl 730

storyofmylifeman

Tavialover14

TrueBells

Tsukiko-wps

tia1992

UndeadForever16

xxoikilluoxx

yemiparada1

yujiyasha

and other's thank you so much!


	36. Epilogue & Sneak Peak Of What's To Come

**Author's Note: **As one story ends, another begins. I want to, again, thank everyone who stuck on this story. This is just a preview of the sequel. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. Though, there are some characters that are mine.

* * *

**In the Future**

X

X

X

"So he just took off like that?!" Kagome shouted, she couldn't believe her ears.

Shippo was standing next to his adopted mother, he was informed of everything. He had his arms crossed and his brows knitted close to each other. After all those years, he has grown to be quite like Inuyasha. His auburn hair was held back in a ponytail, he wore a suit. His emerald eyes were locked onto the well house, he heard his mother conversing with his adoptive father.

He let out a low laugh. "And just what are you laughing about Shippo?" Kagome arched a brow, she was concerned for her son. "For Kami sakes, my children are going to worry me to death," she muttered.

"Okaa-san, he's back and guess who he brought with him," Shippo told them. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the door of the well house slid open. Stepping out, InuMamoru was holding Setsuna's hand, afraid that if he let her go, she wouldn't be by his side anymore.

"Thank Kami you are okay," Kagome whispered, her eyes darkened.

"What were you thinking?! You told your sister, Izayoi, that you were going to jump in because you saw whatever it was in the well hoping it will let you through?! I thought she was just saying that, but when your father here," she lightly slapped Inuyasha on the chest,"Told me that he saw you jump in, I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" she cried.

InuMamoru's ears lowered,"Gomen Okaa-san, I didn't mean to get you worried. I just couldn't live without," he swallowed that lump that was formed in his throat. "Setsuna," he finished.

Kagome looked up at her son and tears flooded her vision.

"What are you crying about now woman? Our son is back isn't he?" Inuyasha questioned.

"My son is in love!" Kagome squealed and went to hug him then Setsuna.

"Ma..Mama, I am not..I," InuMamoru stuttered, a pink hue was spread on his cheeks. Setsuna was also blushing as well.

"Setsuna-nee-chan!" Akari and Izayoi shouted, they ran to her and hugged her. "I'm glad you are back!" Izayoi said with a genuine smile.

"It's good to be back," Setsuna told them, giving them a hug in return.

Akari and Izayoi pulled Setsuna by her arm and started to tell her how badly InuMamoru was sulking when she was away.

"He was like a lost love sick puppy," Akari said with a laugh. Setsuna giggled and they walked into the house.

"Onii-chan, you have to show me how to do the wind scar!" Daisuke said to his oldest brother.

"Ohhhh no no no, I do not want someone destroying half of the house like last time," Kagome said, fearing that her children will get hurt. "Please mom!" Ryota begged. "No," Kagome said once more. "Let them have at least one try, it can't be that bad," Inuyasha told her.

"Who was the person who blew up half of our shrine?" Kagome raised a brow in questioning, looking over at her husband. Inuyasha tensed and crossed his arms,"The pup wanted to see his dad's attack and I showed him. If you have to blame it on someone, blame it on the oldest pup of the litter," he said.

"Wha- I didn't do anything!" InuMamoru shouted, he was scared of his mother when she was angry.

Izayoi laughed from inside, watching from the window, seeing her older brother terrified out of his mind. "Onii-chan is funny when he's scared of Okaa-san," she said. Setsuna giggled along with Akari, she smiled.

"I wonder where the future will take us now," she whispered.

xxxxx Three Years Later xxxxx

A man with now-short black hair and violet eyes walked up the steps of his old home. He appeared to be a twenty year old man. He worked at his uncle's company with his father in the business as well. InuMamoru passed the Sacred Tree and smiled, then he looked at the well house. Many memories that were tied there and the tree. When he and Setsuna came back to their own time, unfortunately in his opinion, they had to go back to school.

For the time until he graduated and to go out in public, he wore the beads of Subjugation. His mother took of the sit command too, fortunately for him in his opinion. He then had to wait a year after Setsuna graduated, that was when he proposed to her. A month later, his mother and grandmother were excited and made a wedding for them at the shrine. InuMamoru grinned at the memory, he didn't expect his grandmother to say, "I want some great grandchildren soon." It was expected of her that she'll say that. For a new concealment charm, his mother resorted to a new one. It was the gold wedding band on his left ring finger, he never took it off.

InuMamoru unlocked the door to his mother and father's home.

"Onii-chan!" he was sneaked up by his little sister, Izayoi, she has gotten two inches taller over the years. "I told you you will pay for scaring me yesterday," she said with a cheesy smile.

"Alright Yoi-chan, you got me. Where is Mom and Dad?" he asked her. Izayoi pointed to the kitchen,"Dad is making ramen with Daisuke and Ryota." Then to the backdoor that led to the garden," Mama and Setsuna-nee-chan are there planting flowers and putting things in the shed.

He nodded and ruffled her hair. InuMamoru poked his head in the kitchen and grinned. Two twelve year old boys were fighting over a cup of ramen. "Oi, stop it already you two aren't pups anymore," he saw his father say to him taking the cup of ramen away. Ryota and Daisuke exchanged looks and tackled their father for their favorite food.

"I'll take that," InuMamoru said, sneakily taking the instant noodle cup for himself. "Ah- Onii-chan!" his little brothers exclaimed happy to see their brother.

They narrowed their eyes at him, being that their target was the ramen. InuMamoru smirked at them and began to eat it as he went outside to the garden. The first thing he noticed was his mother planting flowers and his wife lifting a box to place it in the shed.

"Let me do that for you," he said, putting his cup of ramen on a table near him. "I can do it," Setsuna said to him with a smile.

"You can't be lifting heavy things. I can do it for you," InuMamoru told her, trying to get the box. She moved away from him, the smile did not disappear from her face. She looked at him,"I can put it away. Now, leave me to do what I was going to do and leave you to eating your ramen."

Kagome let out a small laugh,"InuMamoru you are acting the same way when your father found out that I was pregnant with you. For goodness sake's just let my daughter-in-law do what she wants. Or else you'll be sleeping on the couch. Heed my warning," she said. Setsuna's stomach seemed to show as if she was seven months pregnant. It worried the hell out of InuMamoru.

Questions will flow through his mind. What if the baby was born early? What if Setsuna got seriously hurt while their child was still in the womb? What if he wasn't going to be a good father?

InuMamoru sighed and crossed his arms,"Stubborn woman," he muttered.

"Overprotective dog," Setsuna counteracted then letting out a giggle.

"I'm suppose to be overprotective. I'm going to be a father in three months," InuMamoru said. (A/N: Remember, demon pregnancies are faster than human.) She was only two months along, in demon terms.

"Did you think of a name for my future granddaughter or grandson?" Kagome asked, brushing her clothing off.

"No, we are stumped on baby names," Setsuna told her mother-in-law.

"Hm, what about baby clothing. I remember when I first began to sew, I knit these cute little white booties for InuMamoru," Kagome laughed,"He looked so cute in them, he kept on trying to pull it off. Inuyasha would start saying that no son of his would be wearing such a "girlie" thing or that's how he put it," Kagome told the two of them. She had that sparkle in her eye when she thought of those days.

"We were going to go baby shopping today so, we will come later for dinner," Setsuna said, she gave Kagome a hug.

"I'll see you two later then," Kagome said. while they were walking away, Kagome shouted,"InuMamoru make sure Setsuna isn't stressed out so much okay!" She told her son.

"Hai," he said, putting an arm around his wife's waist.

They were walking half way of the shrine's grounds. Then a sound was heard from the well house followed by a voice of a person.

"What was that," Setsuna said. InuMamoru went over to investigate and placed his wife behind him for her safety.

He opened the door of the well house and his mouth opened in surprise. Setsuna looked over his shoulder and gasped,"How?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked it. Might be a while when I do the sequel. I hate leaving cliff hangers, but I am evil for leaving this one! If you guys have any suggestions for what the gender of the baby may be or the name, feel free to tell me. Thank you for reading my story, for now this was the first story I completed.

* * *

**Second Author's Note: **Hey guess what! I posted the first chapter of this story's sequel. Check it out!

Yours Truly,

Fallen


End file.
